Trails of the Heart and Mind
by Zara J
Summary: Aris, though orphaned at 10 at her mothers death and caught by slavers, thinks she hasn't changed. Eragon saves her and brings her back to reality, but can she adjust? Eragon/OC
1. Prolouge

**A/n: To all who have already read my story, this is just a shortened version of my prologue, it doesn't affect the story whatsoever. To those who haven't, this is where my story begins:**

Prologue

(This is directly after Eragon agrees to help Roran find Katrina.)

First however, Eragon needed a new blade. So, he followed the advice he had once received from the werecat Solobum. The werecat had said, "_When you find yourself in need of a weapon look under the roots of the Menoa Tree. And, when you feel like all hope is lost go to the rocks of Kuthian and speak your name into the vault of souls."_

The time for the weapon had come so he looked under the roots of the Menoa tree and he found a blue blade, it was Brom's rider sword and it matched Saphira perfectly.

Before the search could begin Murtagh showed up having escaped from Uru'baen the capital of the Empire. He begged for assistance in breaking his oaths to Galabatorix, he also brought the third egg. He was released from his bonds with the help of Oormis and Eragon. Then another obstacle prevented the search for Katrina to begin. The third egg hatched for Roran, a silver male, who Roran named Inarkien. The search was postponed much to Roran's anger for he was in desperate need of training and could do nothing until Inarkien had grown. Two years later they finally began to search.


	2. An Unforeseeable Loss

Chapter 1

7 years earlier

"Mother!" A shout rang.

"I'm right here Aris, what is it?" The woman said with a roll of her eyes.

"How tall is that mountain?"

"I don't know darling."

"That is not an answer!"

"yes it is, just not the one you want to here," the woman said laughing, "why do you ask my curious one?"

"Well," the little girl said very matter of fact, "Oormis said that I have the potential to be a great ruler one day. Like you or father, so I concluded that the more I know the more problems I can solve with ease." Aris turned to smile at her mother.

They rode in silence for some time as Aris observed that their surroundings, trying to memorize the terrain she so rarely got to see. Her mother, Forsythia, reflected upon the last eleven years. She remembered that diplomatic trip to Surda to talk with King Larkin, they had need to discuss plans of action against the Empire.

"_Who would have thought that an elfin queen would fall in love with a human king." _She mused to herself.

Even though elves don't usually marry, she had married Larkin within two months and had been pregnant a month later with Aris, along with inheriting an stepson of eight years. She glanced at her daughter and marveled at how she could have gotten so lucky. Her stepson Orrin was magnificent, very bright and loving, you could always catch him tinkering with some scientific experiment. And, Aris was the spitting image of herself with jet black hair gently waving down her back and delicate elfin features save for her ears. Her ears she had gotten from her father, they were rounded like a humans. Her eyes were ocean blue, also human for elves only had green or silver eyes. And her lips those were of dwarves origin, from her fathers side, an elf with full lips like that was unheard of.

Not that those were the reasons Aris was a diamond in the rough, rather it was the fact that she was brilliant, and very powerful, the strength of her magic and her excellent sword play was strange in one so young. But, to Forsythia and Larkin her best trait was her kindness, being a princess in two empires had no effect on her sweetness or moral values.

"Mother!" the exclamation rang out again interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?" Forsythia expected another question but didn't receive it.

"There are soldiers over there……but not ours…."

"There they are captain." the soldier whispered, pointing over the ridge at two small figures on horses.

"Thank you soldier." The captain sighed dreading what he was going into, "ready the men." he replied then thought for a moment, "_I supose they deserve to know what we are going up against." _he then added, "Warn them that these two, women or not, are extremely powerful and dangerous."

In a skeptical voice, "the little girl?"

"Yes!" the captain sighed exasperatedly, "Let me explain this to you! The little girl has a certain special talents beyond the skill that is already elevated by being elfin. From what I understand she is one of the strongest elves in gramarye.

"Gramarye?"

"Magic! In addition to that she is apparently quite quick with the two little daggers she keeps hidden on her person. My spy in Surda reported that the people there believe her to be the one to defeat the Empire, unite the three races, and bring peace to Alagaesia."

"How is she to do that? She is part elf and human so perhaps they will follow but dwarves I don't think so."

"She is part dwarf so they will follow."

"Part dwarf!?! How?"

"How are babies made you idiot! In the reports from my spies they say that Larkin has an eighth dwarf in him." The captains brow creased as he calculated numbers. "So she is half elf, and has … a sixteenth of dwarf I guess….and the rest is human…no matter that doesn't change the fact that she is strong."

"Right." the soldier glanced up then ducked suddenly, "Captain! She has seen us!"

"Ready the men you great lummox! Hurry!"

The captain lay flat and looked at the figure on the white horse, then her miniature on a smaller black, both looking in his direction.

"I shall not underestimate you, but nor shall I be underestimated." he whispered to himself.

"_Those are Empire soldiers!" _Forsythia realized, "Aris go hide in the trees, they have seen us so make sure you can't be found."

"No! I'll not desert you to a battalion of soldiers!"

"Aristianna if you don't go I will be worried about you the entire time."

"If there is going to be a fight then I remain here. I am as strong in my magic as Arya, and I can beat Vanir with my dagger against his sword, and these are humans!"

"We may not even fight, maybe they have no idea who we are, besides you are far to young!"

"I am ten! And, if there is no fighting then there is no reason for me to hide!"

"Aris, please, I don't want you to be-"

An eruption of galloping horses sliced through the stillness of the mountains and cut Forsythia off.

"Very well," she continued hurriedly, "but, you protect yourself over everything else, don't worry about me or any of them, understand?"

"Yes, mother." Aris whispered drawing her knifes seemingly out of thin air then hiding them in her sleeves. She looked at her mother and spoke, "I love you mother."

"And I you my daughter, but we will be fine."

And it began. The galloping grew louder and the twang of bowstrings could be heard. Both Aris and Forsythia threw up wards to deflect the arrows and began to cast spells attempting to hold off actual contact for as long as possible."

"Letta!" Forsythia heard Aris shout and out of the corner of her eye saw a knot of men fall, their hearts having been stopped.

"Jierda!" Forsythia snapped ten or so necks.

"There are hundreds of them!" Aris screamed finally beginning to lose her calm demeanor.

Forsythia looked around and saw that her daughter was right, yet there was no way to escape. She drew her long swords from her hips and with all the reassurance she could summon she said "Then there is only eighty left."

In a clash of steel the two fought through the throng of men. Forsythia heard Aris scream as her horse was killed under her. As she looked around she saw Aris already standing and flitting from place to place killing men left and right, in that moment that she looked back she felt her horse collapse under her. She fell sideways having her leg pinned under the fallen horse, as she hit the ground her shoulder scraped a fallen arrow, slitting her skin.

"Mother!" Aris screamed. Forsythia felt a shadow cross her face and stretched for her swords she couldn't reach and as she reached for her magic the shadow shrank as its owner knelt beside her. Forsythia panicked and the word to kill this figure was on her lips the figure touched her forehead with thin fingers, Forsythia released the magic as she realized it was Aris.

"Mother-" Aris turned to stab the man coming up behind her. "get up I need your help!"

She was right the men where closing in only their wards were stopping most of them, but those would fade soon. Suddenly Aris reeled backwards her leather booted feet lifting off of the ground. Forsythia looked up into the setting sun partially covered by the man who had Aris around the waist with a knife to her throat. Her eyes were wide as she tried to wriggle away from the cool steel.

Forsythia managed to gasp out, "Thrysta." The mans arms snapped then hung limp from his body releasing Aris from his grip. The look on Aris face was a mixture of anger, fear, and desperation.

"This needs to end now!" she muttered, then her eyes fluttered and focused as if she was looking at something far away. Then she inhaled and closed her eyes tipping her head back and spreading her arms wide. Forsythia watched as her daughter summoned the rare gift she had over magic.

"Brisingr!" The word echoed through the air and suddenly fire sprang up in a ring around Aris and Forsythia. The screams of burning men took the place of war yells and cheers.

Finally it fell silent and Aris stood breathless then her knees quaked and she collapsed next to her mother. She had a gash on her thigh and but she was wearing grin. Forsythia moved the horse from her leg with a spell and looked around, then she made eye contact with Aris. Now that Aris had regained her breath Forsythia's look of concern was the exact opposite to her daughters look of triumph.

"HA!" Aris yelled, "they thought that they could take us with a _mere_ hundred soldiers! We are such a good team!" She continued then smiled at her mother.

"Yes, you did well, but take no enjoyment in killing"

Aris looked at Forsythia in shock and disgust, "I don't!" she shook her head, "no, I am just happy we survived … and slightly amazed." she looked at the bodies around her ruefully, then continued in a whisper, "but, I am very sorry for their families and I am disgusted by the death."

"And, in that my dear you have matured, come here and let me heal that gash."

"All right, but just the gash, then your shoulder."

Forsythia smiled at her daughter softly, "very well."

Unbeknownst to them a man not quite dead, had managed to fall inside of the fire ring. He was struggling painfully over the spear littered ground holding a short hand sword by his side attempting to be silent.

"Thank you I feel so much better." Aris said then gagged, "the smell of the burning…" she choked out the next words, "…corpses is sickening."

"I know my dear." Forsythia healed her shoulder, "Any other wounds darling?"

"No, I am just tired, that spell took a lot out of me."

"Yes, tell me what was it that you were-" suddenly Forsythia gasped

Aris looked down to see a blade poking out through her mothers abdomen "No! Mother!" Her dagger appeared out of no where then in the next moment it was imbedded in the stabbers throat. As she turned back to her mother tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Mother…Mother…please hold on."

"Aris," Forsythia gasped, "Aris don't cry, I need you to listen to me…Aris."

"Okay," Aris hiccupped, "I'm listening."

"Empty the saddlebags of everything…but blankets, food, water, and bandages."

"Just let me heal you first mother, then you can talk all you want."

A sad longing smile crept upon Forsythia's face accompanied by the threat of tears "No, darling, perhaps if you were older…and more complete in your training. But,…you are exhausted and need your strength so please do as I say."

"You can't die! You can't…I…I…" the tears returned full force.

"Take my swords, belt and bow as well…they are yours now. Then run…into the mountains…that way." She struggled to lift a finger and point. "Due Northeast until you…see DuWeldenvarden…then go to Ceris, they will help you there." Her breaths came in shorter bursts and she labored to continue.

"I won't be able to find it alone." Aris' voice cracked twice

"yes you can!…remember your gramarye."

"Mother please!"

"Find a cave, and…rest…remember to cover your trail there maybe more soldiers." She drew upon her last bit of strength, "Remember Aris, your magic can supply you with you might not otherwise be able to attain, your strength in physical and …mental means …are some of your greatest tools but can be even greater when combined." She inhaled again, "When it comes to making decisions…judge and evaluate with your mind, then…trust your heart to help guide you to the right choice. Remember theses…things and," She groaned slightly through her attempted strength, "and you will thrive," she forced out then continued, "Trust your friends, but stay wary…I love you so my daughter. I love your father, brother, Arya, Izlanzadi and Oormis, make sure they know that…Oormis will always be there for you love, trust him…I love you so and I always will, I will be with you…I love you."

"I love you more than I can bear mother!" Aris choked out in a whisper.

And, with that Forsythia lay back and closed her eyes. She focused on the good she had experienced. She felt the confidence in her daughter and forgot all about her regret of not seeing her grow or her restoring peace to the land. And so she remained remembering joy for those last few moments until the cold, gentle, and oddly comforting hands of death carried her away.


	3. Find Them!

A/N: Thanks again to my friends Lily and Jordyn, I wouldn't have started it without you! Love you guys! Chapter three should be up soon, and please review people!

CH.2

After allowing only ten minutes of mourning she uncurled herself with effort but could not stop the steady flow of tears. She reached for the saddlebags but then caught sight of the gruesome mass of bodies just as the wind blew a gust of wind carrying the scent of burnt flesh in her direction. Aris couldn't help it she leaned over and retched all over the ground. Five minutes later she got up from her knees shakily and wiped her mouth. She took a sip from the wineskin to settle her stomach then continued with the task before her. She emptied the bags of everything then but the necessary supplies, making the bag as light as possible.

Then with trembling fingers she unlaced her mothers diamond embedded sword belt, then removed the bow and quiver from her back. She picked up her mothers identical long swords from the ground and trying to ignore the fact that there was a dead person beneath it, wiped them on a tunic. She slid them into their sheaths then retrieved her daggers from the dead mans throat, wiping those off as well.

With everything she needed at hand Aris reached down to slowly stroke her mothers cheek, then she kissed her forehead one last time, then sprinted east, deeper into the Beors, looking back only once to whisper good-bye.

"_A cave_," Aris thought, "_I need a cave to hide in_." But, her careful scanning came up fruitless. "These useless mountains are filled with divots," she muttered trying to overpower her grief with frustration, "why can't one be a cave!"

She finally found a boulder leaning against the mountain surrounded by thick brush and trees. She crawled through the brush and squirmed through the gap between the boulder and its support. Once in the boulder rounded in upon itself allowing for enough room for a girl just her size to sleep comfortably.

_"Yes this will do, it has to, I will collapse if I go any further."_

And, so she did. As soon as her bag was set down, belt and boots off and blankets laid she fell into an exhausted slumber, thankfully void of dreams.

"I'm beginning to worry Oormis…; they should have arrived in Ceris by now." Izlanzadi frowned, chewed on her lip, and clasped her hands in worry.

"Normally I would say that they possibly left slightly later than planned…but…" Oormis brow creased searching with his mind for Forsythia but coming up blank, "six hours is a bit much, especially for Forsythia."

"Faolin and I, and maybe even Vinakyn, could go look for them." Arya, Izlanzadi's daughter, offered just as worried as the others.

"Yes, I dearly hope you have no need for our best tracker but…," Izlanzadi turned to a young elf in the hall, "fetch me Vinakyn from the training grounds." The young elf bowed and sprinted off in a flash. Only minutes later the elf returned with a dark-haired older male in tow.

The second elf approached Izlanzadi and twisted his hand over his chest, making the comman sign of respect among the elves, "Atra esterni ono-" He began the respectful greeting all elves made to each other, but was cut off by Izlanzadi.

"No time for that Vinakyn." she said shortly

"Very well my queen." his baritone voice rumbled. "You needed my assistance?"

"Yes," She nodded, the queenly demeanor she had adopted when the two elves had returned flickered some worry showing through. "Forsythia and Aris were supposed to arrive in Ceris six hours ago, and then communicate that they had arrived there safely through the two way mirrors we use during celebrations." She bit her lip again, "we have heard nothing."

"Hmmm, highly unusual to be late from our other queen." Vinakyn noted.

"Yes," Arya interrupted her worry getting the best of her; she dearly loved her cousin and aunt. "So I proposed that Faolin, you, and I go and search for them."

"That would be wise, I think." Vinakyn acknowledged her opinion

"Very well," Izlanzadi gave a short nod and a sigh, "leave at once."

As Arya and the others left the room, Izlanzadi paced to the window, while Oormis merely stood in thought not wanting to contemplate what might have happened.

With a start Aris woke, momentarily disoriented. Then in a wave of memory, grief washed over her and for almost an hour she fought against drowning in it. Finally she broke through the surface, gasping for air and relief. Withdrawing her head from her hands she stuck her head outside of her makeshift shelter and glanced at the sky.

"_It's midday_," she concentrated through her headache and heavy heart trying to remember when she had fallen asleep. "_It was dusk when I found this cave_," she thought, pulling her head back in and leaned it against the cool façade of the mountain. "_That can't be right though._" Something about that didn't make sense; there was no way that her energy could have been this revived from one day. Her brow creased as she slid all the way outside this time to check for old footsteps.

She looked down upon one of her footsteps then closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "_I turned ten two days past the turning from hot season to brown season,"_ she almost scoffed aloud, at the moment she felt around two hundred, anything but ten, "_anyways, getting her mind back on her train of thought, that was a month ago which means that the pine should be shedding a layer of needles per day."_ She crouched near the footstep and counted the layers of needles in multiple stages of deterioration, then she reached the layer that had been crushed by her feet.

"Three days!" she exclaimed this time aloud. Her voice sounded hoarse and strange in the silence of the forest. It was then that she noticed things were far to quiet, not even a bird was chirping.

"_I should have noticed that before," _she thought frustrated at herself though she knew she had more than enough reason to be off on her observations. She opened her mind for a moment and felt only the bugs in the grounds and the plant life around her, nothing around her that could fly away or had reason leave to was there. She hurried back into her shelter, gathering her things quickly.

_"You have to get your head right again Aris!" _she told herself, then took a deep breath and shouldered her bag. Then slipped out one last time demolishing her tracks and staying to the shadows as she began to move stealthily across the mountains. She was headed toward the Az Ragni River, there she could follow it to DuWeldenvarden. Danger was coming and she knew it.

Three days later, around midday, Arya arrived in Ceris, an elfin city on the eastern fringe of DuWeldenvarden. As she, Vinakyn and Faolin entered the city and gained audience with the lord of the city. They asked for news of the pair, but none had come. A guard from the city, named Lifaen, who adored Aris and would constantly teach her about the trees and nature, joined their party and together they set off down the Az Ragni.

"May I ask Arya svit-kona?," Lifaen suddenly said.

"I'd be pleased to answer your question if I can." Arya replied.

"My inquiry is as to when Forsythia Drottning and little Aris were supposed to arrive?"

Arya smiled at Lifaen's affectionate obedience of Aris' past wishes. Aris despised the formality of the titles elves used such as svit-kona, elda, vor, Drottning, or vodhr. Arya remembered the day when she finally told Lifaen to stop. Earlier that week Oormis had felt weak so he asked Aris who she wanted to learn from that week. Either Vanir with swordplay, Vinakyn for tracking, Glaedr for history, Lifaen for nature or how it relates to life, and then Oormis for everything else and more. She had chosen Lifaen, he was so far away that Aris always jumped at the chance to see him. Aris had chosen Arya to escort her there, it was always fun to spend time with her away from the pressures of being a princess and politically correct, she truly was a fascinating little thing. When they arrived Lifaen had greeted her as usual Aristianna svit-kona, it was then that Aris gave him a frown and said "no". He had looked very confused then Aris continued "I know that you have to be respectful and honor royalty, but we are friends Lifaen. I understand being that polite and formal to a stranger or an acquaintance, but we are good friends. Vanir and Vinakyn both call me Aris, just Aris." He had smiled back and said, "very well then just Aris, I will save the titles for only the most special occasion."

"Arya…Arya?" Faolin was gently rubbing her shoulder.

"oh! I'm sorry, your question reminded me of something." Her smile was replaced by a frown when the worry embedded itself in the pit of her belly stronger than ever. She regained herself and answered his question.

"Three days ago Aris and Forsythia were supposed to arrive in Ceris and let us know from there that they were safe. They were to stay in Ceris for the night then travel to Ellesmera."

"I see," Arya could see that Lifaen was trying to not shown his stress, "may I inquire as to how the egg is doing?"

Arya smiled ruefully, "The same as always, not a single twitch for anyone. I leave to take it to the Varden in a week."

"oh-"

They had come upon the horrific battle scene that Aris and Forsythia had left behind.

"Oh my…" Faolin spoke for the first time, "…do you think…"

"Lets search," Vinakyn said watching Arya's face crumble as Faolin implied the worst. "perhaps they ran fearing more soldiers."

"or, they died," Faolin added, his shock still making him oblivious to his loves obvious pain.

"no…no…they must have…they must have survived." Arya stammered out in a panic. Lifaen regained his composure and looked at his life mate, "yes! They are probably hiding, Vinakyn's right lets search." he took her by the hand and they made there way into the burned ring of bodies and grass. They searched from the outside in , flipping over charred remains hoping that one of these now unrecognizable forms wasn't either the princess or the queen.

"None of these corpses are small enough to be Aris," Vinakyn mentioned, "and somehow I doubt Forsythia would have strayed far from her. Let's look in the middle then bodies are still whole there."

They made their way from burnt ground to blood soaked, as they began flipping bodies over again Lifaen made his way to the middle of the bloody scene, and looked at the two dead horses, one was Aris' and the other Forsythia's. He moved the black elfin horse but there was no Aris. Just as he was about to lift Forsythia's much larger horse with magic when he saw an elfin made leather traveling boot that both Aris and Forsythia wore. He walked around the horse then gasped instant tears springing into his eyes.

"My, lady Arya come here if you will." he called out

The rest of the group mad their way over to Lifaen and Arya fell to her knees taken over by instant grief. They had found Forsythia's body.


	4. One Found, One Lost

A/n: review this people!!!! I would love to hear criticism good and bad! Thanks!

CH.3

The silence surrounding her had become unbearable; Aris began to hum to herself unconsciously. After a few more carefully placed steps she reached out to touch the dirt and shifted it. Afterwards she took a deep breath and realized that she was going to have to rest soon. Dirt had always been the hardest to control. She knew that that wasn't right, it shouldn't be a particular thing that is hard to control, rather the amount and what she was doing with it. But, it wasn't like that, with water, air, plant life, and other simple spells, but fire and earth spells were so difficult. She new that people thought she just had a gift in magic and supposed that was true, but it wasn't strength in it that was her gift. She was strong, yes, but when she was trying to do a complicated spell and she focused it was as if she could feel the magic in the land, the actual essence of magic.

Her train of thought was interrupted and Aris came crashing down to reality, her heart panging again as she heard a snap of a twig to the right of her.

"_A horse snapped that twig,"_ falling back into the shadows between two trees. The snap had been sharp and clear not the muffled sound of a booted foot.

"_Soldiers couldn't have followed me past the boulder, no Empire soldier can track that well. It can't be elves either, no elfin horse would make that much noise, perhaps there are slavers here." _She sped up slightly while still being careful not to make a sound. It was still a slow pace, avoiding the dry crunchy leafs on the ground was no easy task. Only minutes later she heard a branch move out of place behind her. She felt the panic begin to creep up her spine. There was no doubt in her mind that whoever this was had caused the silence. Elves were a part of nature so if they had been searching for her the forest would have been as it normally was.

"_Why oh why did they have to be to the right of me?"_ if they had been to the left she could have taken of north towards Du Weldenvarden, no sane human would follow her there. But, all she could do now was run deeper into the Beors, and she had no idea where the dwarf city Tarnag was. She turned to erase all her footsteps then go to hide but as she reached for the magic a shout rang out.

"Hey there is a small footstep here!"

"Barzul!" she cursed in the dwarven language.

She took a step forward and cracked a twig as she looked up a dog already had her in sight. She knew she couldn't outrun him tired as she was. So she set herself, hiding her daggers in her sleeves for the second time that week.

"Well looky here," a greasy man emerging from the trees cackled, "we gots a youngin!"

"Thank you for that deduction," a much cleaner rangy man emerged and dismounted from his horse, obviously the leader.

"You're welcome' cap'n." The greasy man gave a gap-toothed grin, completely oblivious to his captain's sarcasm. "This un's gonna be a beaut when she's grown!" he continued suggestively.

The captain looked Aris up and down, like a merchant observing his wares.

"Indeed…perhaps we will keep her a while, fully…" he thought searching for the right words, "developed women sell better in the Empire." Then turning to her he adopted a smile and an innocent expression and he began to speak in patronizing tones, "Why hello there darling. My name is Captain Bryshaw, what's yours?"

"You stay away from me dirty slaver." She croaked hoarsely.

His sweet expression shifted for a moment, he adopted it again then said, "sweetheart are you all alone? You know, I can help you if you're lost."

Aris shook her head in disbelief; he was acting as if she hadn't heard his first conversation. "I know exactly where I am and exactly where I am going. So, if you mean me no harm as you want me to think, then continue on your way."

"feisty un." the greasy man added in.

"Shut up!" Bryshaw growled at him then refocused on Aris, "I'm afraid we can't do that, you see it is against our…well I suppose you could call it our policy." As he spoke his harmless look faded into a wicked grin, he was prepared to take her by force now.

"I am warning you," her voice cracked in her raw throat, "I will kill you."

"I doubt you would have guts enough to stick those swords in anyone." He laughed taunting her now.

"You have no idea." She spat with a regretful laugh.

"Get her."

The greasy man came at her and she very calmly spoke one word, "Jierda." He was thrown against a tree and fell with a bloody skull, by the time he hit the ground he no longer felt pain. Bryshaw looked uncaringly at the corpse then back at Aris.

"So a little magic user huh?" He laughed then topped when he realized that one so small should have collapsed from the effort…but she was still standing tall. His face registered slight fear as he realized that she was looking upon him with pity. That was backwards he should pity her. He whistled hurriedly for more men and they emerged through the trees in seconds

Once again all said was, "Get her."

This time there were too many men in too small an area. Seven men attacked while Bryshaw pulled a potion out of his hip pouch. This potion would cut even the strongest magic user from their magic. As he circled, Aris killed three men with magic before Bryshaw caught her from behind and poured the drug down her throat. He released, and as she was sputtering she managed to kill two more men with her daggers before they stripped her of her weapons.

Bryshaw experienced three emotions all at once. First there was triumph, then there was embarrassment in feeling triumphant over beating a little girl, and over the fact that she had killed six of his men. Lastly there anger as he looked at this girl and she was still holding her head high keeping a perfectly expressionless face.

"You insolent girl, I was going to keep you until you were an adolescent, they sell far better in the Empire. But now, now you're mine and I am going to break you until you hand your head, until you serve me with fear in your eyes. Then I am going to keep you as my obedient servant to keep me happy as long as I live.

Aris narrowed her eyes infinitesimally and said in a surprisingly defiant and dangerous voice for one so young, "You can try."

They all sat in shock and tears for minutes before anyone spoke.

"I didn't think that her defeat was possible, she was so strong," Lifaen spoke first.

"I wish I could know how somebody snuck up on her." Vinakyn said.

"She must have been preoccupied with Aris," Arya said, "Lifaen, go back to Ceris and get help, then come back for Forsythia's body, we have to search for Aris."

Lifaen bowed then knelt in front of Forsythia's body again and twisted his palm over his sternum " Se mur'ranr ono finna, may you find peace."

As he departed, Arya looked around, "Aris must have been carried off." she said.

"No! look there, those are her footsteps…they head East into the Beors." Vinakyn studied the ground, then looked back at Forsythia, "Yes and Forsythia's weapons are gone, Aris must have taken them."

"I wonder if they had a chance to talk before she died, something tells me that Aris would have just ran north if they hadn't."

"We need to follow the steps now, they are a few days old, that is plenty of time for her to get in trouble."

They all paid their last respects, then followed the disappearing footsteps into the Beors. It wasn't to long before they arrived at a small boulder leaned up against the mountain. Suddenly Vinakyn laughed and Arya turned on him with anger and confusion.

"She isn't here! What are you laughing about?" Arya was on the verge of tears.

"I apologize Arya svit-kona! It is simply that this spot is perfect. It is far to small for anyone but a child. And, who would ever expect a child to be hear alone."

"True as that may be, it is irrelevant at the moment, I want to know where she is now."

"Just a moment," Vinakyn studied the ground again, "She was here for three days and left this morning, she can't be that far ahead."

"Which way?" Arya pressed.

"I…I don't know…there are no tracks." Vinakyn's brow furrowed as he knelt down to look harder.

"Oh Aris!" Arya moaned, "why choose now to cover your tracks."

"I…I can't track her!" Vinakyn stuttered, "It seems I have trained her a bit too well."

"No, I'm sure she was hiding herself from more soldiers, your training has helped her." Faolin said.

"Yes but I can track most elves regardless, perhaps not you, Arya, the Queen, and not Oormis, but a girl of ten years should not stop me."

Aris closed her eyes and reached her mind out to find Aris, praying she didn't have it blocked off. "that's odd," She muttered, "I can't even feel her consciousness, that means…NO!"

Faolin pulled her into him hiding his own sadness. Vinakyn took off into the mountains determined to find the missing person. When he returned the next morning exhausted, hungry, and hopeless he looked at Arya and shook his head.

"I can't find a single track, there is nothing Arya svit-kona."

The sadness settled over the makeshift camp.


	5. Hidden

Authors note: thank you for the reviews; Eragonpeep: thank you I have fixed my spelling of Galbatorix, however I know Murtagh's dragon is Thorn, I simply don't like that name so I changed it thank you for the criticism though. Keep reviewing everyone! I am also sorry if there was any confusion about me switching between characters, I hope my separation markers help. 

Ch.4

"Captain, if I may, I suggest we conceal her from scrying."

"Why?"

"Well, somebody must have taught her magic. And, though I covered our tracks quite thoroughly, whoever taught her can still scry her."

"Very well, but the guard you place on her must be something she cannot remove."

Aris was sitting in the dirt, her hands chained to her ankles, back at the slavers camp. She vainly tried to access her magic, or even extend her mind to find a friendly consciousness, but she was completely cut off. It was all she could do to keep her panic from her carefully empty face. The primary reason she was keeping her face expressionless was to keep them unaware she had weakness's they could abuse. But, she had also seen other prisoners in this camp. She had seen the hopeless defeated looks on their faces, and she refused to break. At the very least, she wouldn't show it if she did.

"I was thinking Captain," the slavers magician's words broke into her reverie. He was a powerful magic user and she knew it even without accessing his mind. He had covered every single one of their tracks, disposed of the dead slavers bodies, and concocted the drug that blocked off her magic, all without a single strained breath.

"Perhaps," He continued, "I could place a spell over those rings that rich women put through their ear lobes."

"Interesting thought Menlor, yes …yes lets do that, then the metal will sap the strength from her own body when somebody scrys her."

Aris almost gasped, only rich women who could pay magicians to numb their ears got those rings. She had heard that there was intense pain, you had to slowly shove the metal through your ears. She also knew better than to hope they would spare her the pain.

Only minutes later old chain mail was brought in and two links were removed. As the spell was said over the inoffensive pieces of metal Aris braced herself, determined not to flinch or cry. She watched as the magician and Bryshaw each took a piece of metal, and Aris realized that Bryshaw could manage a small amount of magic himself. They each made the end of their ring grow red hot then they approached her. As they each shoved the burning hot metal through her ear lobes Aris screamed internally, but was proud that her composure didn't fail on the outside. Next they touched the two ends of the rings together and melted them into an unwavering circle, ending the process, and permanently cutting off all her contact to the magic world.

"Thank you Menlor, that will be all for now." Bryshaw said to the ferrety looking magician.

"Of course Captain…would you like me to put her to work sir?"

"No, no I am going to let her sit here in pain, and let her think about her dim future." He laughed cruelly and left her in the canvas tent.

Aris let one tear run down her cheek.

"No sign of her at all?" Oormis whispered. As much as he had tried to stay detached from his pupil, Aris' charm had drawn him in; he loved her like an affectionate uncle.

"No, I am sorry Oormis-elda, we searched quite thoroughly." Vinakyn regretted that it was his task to inform the elfin Queen, Izlanzadi, and the last rider, Oormis, of Aris disappearance and Forsythia's death. Both had been close to the pair.

"I shall scry her then." Izlanzadi said much to herself. Stubbornly refusing to believe that in addition to her almost sister, Forsythia, being dead, Aris was also missing. "Draumr kopa." She said over a bowl of water. Scrying allowed the viewer to think of a person or place that they had seen before and locate them. The queen thought of Aris and the water's color rippled transforming into a window to the world, and then the window turned black, as if Aris didn't exist. At that moment Oormis tied his heart off.

"Izlanzadi, you need to tell the elves." Izlanzadi stared in open shock for a moment at his impassioned voice, then composed herself and agreed.

"Yes, and I shall dispatch a messenger to Larkin." Izlanzadi said.

"Actually my queen, Arya, Faolin and Glenwig left to deliver the egg to the Varden. Arya thought that it might be best to hear it from family, so she said she would tell Larkin herself." Vinakyn inputted.

"Very well…let us deliver this horrible news and be done with the task. The elves are already mourning Forsythia." Izlanzadi sighed.

All through the night songs of sadness rang through DuWeldenvarden.

Two weeks later Arya arrived in Surda. She left her guards in the city as she departed to King Larkin's castle. When she arrived she was immediately admitted into the throne room, where Larkin was laboring over finances.

"Arya!" Larkin boomed with delight. He was a tall man, broad shouldered with now graying hair. He had a handsome face with a square jaw and proportional features. Hard times had matured his face with lines, but he always had laughter in his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm afraid you've missed your cousin and aunt, they left here three weeks ago." He continued. The look that crossed his face as he thought about Forsythia and Aris was almost enough to make Arya smile. But not quite, as the knowledge that she would wipe that look off of his face with her news stopped the smile in its tracks.

"Yes," She managed, though in a voice barely above a whisper, she cleared her throat and continued, "I need to speak to you and Orrin privately."

"Of course." He agreed immediately but with a frown. A private audience with him wouldn't have been unusual for something political perhaps, but to include his eighteen year old son worried him. He led her into a private chamber off of the throne rooms left side. They sat there in silence waiting for Orrin, while waiting Larkin studied Arya's face. She was staring blankly at her hands, and didn't look up until Orrin entered the room. He looked just as his father, same face and shoulders, even the same eyes, just lacking the mature lines and gray hair. After Orrin greeted her and was seated Arya drew a deep breath.

"I have some new." she started shakily as she trained her eyes on Larkin. Orrin looked warily between the two; this had nothing to do with the Empire. "Two weeks ago…" She paused unsure of how to continue; she bit her lip then began again.

"Forsythia and Aris," at their names Orrin withdrew breath and held it, while Larkin sat forward and stiffened. "Were attacked just barely below the north end of the Beors."

"Are they all right?" "What happened?" The two men spoke at the same time, pelting Arya with their words and making her wince slightly.

"Approximately one hundred Empire soldiers ambushed them," their gasps echoed through the chamber, "From all of our searches as far as we can tell the killed every one." Orrin relaxed but Larkin remained still, he knew that if all was right, this wouldn't be so hard for Arya to say.

"But…?" He prompted.

"But…while Forsythia was talking to and probably healing Aris…a soldier that wasn't quite dead stabbed Forsythia from behind through her stomach."

"He killed them!?" Orrin shouted.

"No…Aris got him in the throat with her daggers, as soon as he stabbed Forsythia I would say."

"They aren't dead?" Larkin's voice was barely audible. Arya looked at his desperate features and let it out in a rush of breath.

"Forsythia is dead, but Aris got away. She ran into the Beors to hide herself from more soldiers, and slavers I am sure, but her magic is so advanced…we cannot find her." Arya watched as Larkin's face twisted from horror to hope then landed upon pain. Orrin looked shocked then as if he was sick to his stomach

"I-I was just beginning to call Forsythia mother…and Aris….why?" Orrin moaned then lay his head in his hands.

Larkin had begun to shake then tears rolled down his face, "My love…dead…my princess…gone" He whispered fingering his wedding band, "Galbatorix you shall pay for this!" Larkin promised aloud, yet very much to himself, "you shall."

A small soldier panted and sweat pooled on his skin as he climbed the stairs, not from exertion but from nerves. He had been chosen to make the report to King Galbatorix. The soldier knew that the reason he had come instead of his captain, who had discovered the slain troops, could only mean danger. He finally stopped on a landing just outside two very large oak doors intricately carved with dragons and fire. He knew he was at the right place.

"Enter." He barely heard through the doors, He gulped … he hadn't knocked yet. As he walked in he kept his head down and then knelt before the throne.

He spoke in a very shaky voice, "My lord …I mean my King, I have a report from Captain Crimlan."

"Say it and be gone." Galbatorix had a cold cruel voice. The only sign of his age were the slight wrinkles around his flinty eyes. He would age no more than that for another hundred years. He was staring uncaringly at the soldier, seeing only a tool in his quest to dominate Alagaesia.

"It concerns the elfin Queen and her daughter, the two you sent a battalion to kill. Th-"

"They killed both didn't they?" Galbatorix cut the soldier off, anger sparking in his voice, "I told them to kill the mother and bring me the girl!"

"No your highness, they did kill the mother…but they were all killed in the process, the little girl appears to have escaped."

"She appears to have escaped!" Galbatorix snarled, "She was my opening to the elves!" His anger elevated to an extreme level very quickly, the soldier was visibly shaking and flinching away. A slight explosion echoed through the room, and the soldier never returned to his battalion.


	6. Katrina

A/N: READERS!!! Please note that I do know Murtagh's dragon's name! I simply didn't like the name thorn, so I changed it to Rahzin. Sorry, but I like it better that way. Also I am working on finding a way to separate the different parts in my chapter I hope this one works.

Ch.5

7 years later, present time

"Let's go!" Roran snapped at Murtagh. He had been ready to go two days before their actual departure; he was finally capable of tracking down Katrina and killing the Ra'zac. They would pay for what they had done to his life. She probably thought he wasn't coming; it had been two cruel years of training everyday scrying her and making sure she was alive. He was strong enough to defend himself and his dragon, Inarkien, now, and he was wise enough to make a smart decision.

Murtagh grumbled though he knew that Roran had a right to be anxious, "Hold on, I am terribly sorry but I find that I need food from time to time." He said sarcastically as he placed bread in his saddle bags.

"Eragon's been packed for an hour!" Roran shot back.

Eragon was sitting on Saphira with a slightly amused look, but not much of one. His latest rejection from Arya in addition to the countless gory battles he had been in while Roran and Murtagh trained had caused his emotions, though sometimes raging within, barely show on the outside. But, only rarely did something really affect him.

"Yes, but Eragon has elf speed, while you are insane, so give the simple human a break."

"Do you think the Ra'zac are giving Katrina a break? Besides if you had gotten up when I told -"

"If you don't get off my case I am gonna-"

"Enough." Eragon spoke for the first time, "Roran the less you argue the more he will get done. That was all he said but that was plenty. Despite the fact that Murtagh was his older brother and Roran his older cousin, it was his leadership they followed. His skill and decisions had earned even their respect.

"Finally Murtagh strapped his bags on Rahzin and with a powerful gust of wind the three dragons took off from Ellesmera. Things like Bajrtsklr were called up to them from the hidden elves in the trees. Rahzin and Inarkien were new enough to enjoy those compliments but Saphira ignored them now, after almost four years of it, it rolled right off her.

"_Eragon_," Her words echoed through his mind, he blocked the conversation from the others, "_Are you frightened_?"

"_Not really, I faced the Ra'zac alone before, and now there are six of us, and we all have certain gifts." _He trailed of not needing to say more.

_"I meant not the Ra'zac but rather of what we might find, and what it might do to Roran." _ She replied

_"She is alive; we know that, all that is left is to find her."_

_"That does not answer my question, you know better than to evade me."_

_"Yes," _He thought with an internal grin, Saphira always got him open himself up. _"I'll admit that there is the slightest fear of him changing, but that has already happened. He is not the cousin I knew in Carvahall, nor am I the same as I was. Whatever happens, we shall adjust."_

_"Indeed you are a changed man." _that was the extent of the conversation until that night when they stopped on the western edge of the Hadarac Desert for the night.

"Eragon," Roran asked, "Scry her please." He made his nightly request. He would do it himself but she had been kept in the Ra'zac's home of Helgrind, just outside of the Empire city Dras-Leona. Since Roran had never been there all he saw was Katrina surrounded by white.

"Draumr Kopa," was Eragon's only response as the bowl of water he used transformed showing Katrina…but not in her cell. Eragon's brow furrowed, "She looks to be somewhere in the Beors." He said.

"That is a four day flight across the Hadarac! You scryed her last night how did they get over there so quickly." Roran was livid.

"This morning she was in Dras-Leona, but we assumed she was out of her cell for torture or questioning. That was incorrect; they must have decided to move her."

"Yes, but a four day flight!"

_"For us." _Rahzin spoke, _"Our dragon bulk is slower than their mounts."_

_"Tomorrow," _Inarkien broadcasted through their minds, _"we will leave for the Beors?"_

"Tomorrow," They all agreed.

A-----------------------------E

"Letsss go." the Ra'zac hissed in unison. Their snake like tone always made Katrina cringe. How they managed speech at all through the beaks on their face was a mystery to her. They picked her up as easily as she might a pillow off of their foul mounts; the smell of those hairless flying horses was enough to make the strongest man gag. They set her on the ground and pulled her along by the chains on her hands until they approached a rugged looking camp, lit up with lanterns throwing relief onto many rows of canvas tents.

As they entered the camp a tall rangy man emerged from the largest tent, as he approached they pushed Katrina down onto her knees before him.

"What do you want here?" the man spoke with authority but there was a trace of fear in his voice. His face showed that this was not his first encounter with the Ra'zac.

"We need thisss girl to be taken off our handssss."

For the first time the man noticed Katrina, "Decent red-haired wench….why do you need to be rid of her?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We cannot kill her, the man that sseeksss her may ssstill come and we need her for a bargain with him. But ssshe isss tempting usss far too much for usss not to eat her. We will trade you for another."

It dawned upon Katrina that this was a slavers camp, one of the cruel institutions that Galbatorix had let flourish. Fear struck her heart, then it was replaced by hope, she had just realized that the Ra'zac thought Roran still may be coming for her.

The head slaver attempted to look as if he was deciding but the defeat in knowing he had no choice shone through, "Very well." he agreed.

The Ra'zac dragged her through the camp until they came upon a cramped group of far more ragged tents. The leader turned to a short stocky fellow.

"Gather them." He ordered

"Sir," The man nodded, then shouted, "Line up you filth! Get your maggot eaten corpses out here now! The captain demands it! Lets go you sacks of dung!"

Katrina watched as one by one malnourished bodies dragged themselves from their chores. Some were patching or washing clothes, making food, or gathering water. It was a perverse sight, even for Katrina who had witnessed the slaughter of her town.

Some were young men, but most were young women, two of which had children held close to their breasts. They all however were grimy, far dirtier than the slavers themselves. It was as if, though a river was almost directly next to the camp, they were not allowed to bathe.

Then Katrina noticed the blood. If she wasn't scared the Ra'zac might eat her, she might have wanted to stay with them. Katrina almost passed out as they lined up directly in front of her and their injuries fell into sharp relief. There were numerous gashes, some sloppily stitched up, bruises where Katrina had thought there to be dirt. Numerous cuts and welts covered their bodies exposed by ragged tunics and dresses. Next to their raw skin Katrina looked to be in perfect condition.

The Ra'zac began to inspect the scraggly line like a shopper choosing the best cut of steak. "Thesse are sso thin, we will be taking two to sssatissfy ourselvesss." They hissed

"No! one for one, or not at all." The man snapped.

"You argue with usss?" Suddenly the man looked frozen and fear blossomed in his eyes. Katrina looked up and shuddered knowing that the man was now feeling the urge to run but his body was unresponsive. Finally they released him.

"Very well." He said again but this time shakily. The Ra'zac continued their comparison quickly choosing the largest male there. They headed down the line to another male when they stopped at a young girl.

"Thiss one ssmellss different than the othersss." One hissed to the other.

Katrina studied the girl. It looked as if she had pale skin, almost ghost white next to the other slave's skin. She was also the only one in the line who was standing upright and looking straight ahead with her chin up despite the fact that she was in worse condition than most others. Her dress was in tatters, barely clinging to her body and revealing an unfathomable amount of injuries, her raven black hair hung to her waist in knots matted with mud and dried blood, yet she looked very calm.

"Yesss but sshe isss sso ssskinny." The other rejected her and they continued down the line to the male. This one panicked, he jerked out of line trying to run away. The Ra'zac merely stepped in front of him and they each bit a side of his neck. As the man fell limp the screaming began, the slaves and slavers alike scattered as far from the alien beasts as they could get. Only four people stayed still. The first slave held in place by his chains, the leader of the slavers standing in disgust. Katrina stayed still knowing that it was best to just stay out of the way. And, the black haired girl, she looked upon the scene as if she was merely being observant, bored with the whole thing.

The Ra'zac paid no attention to the mayhem, they picked up the now corpse and grabbed the chained man making there way back to their mounts, leaving Katrina in the middle of a foreign camp.

**A/n: sorry readers but from updates from here will be coming slower. I will work as hard as I can to get them up as soon as they are written, please review regardless!**


	7. Mislead

A/n: This one is shorter than the others, but chapter seven is written and in the process of being typed, please review this!!

CH.6

They were camped on the eastern fringe of the Hadarac desert exhausted from the two day flight. They had pushed themselves, the dragons especially to cut down on the time it took to cross the parched terrain. Everyone was sleeping, except Roran, he was anxious and restless, he was so close to her and yet so far away. One more day and hopefully they catch the Ra'zac in the Beors.

He laid his head back upon Inarkien's haunch. He could feel the steady breathing of sleep rumbling through the great silver dragon. As Roran looked around the camp, not the least bit tired, he noticed that Eragon was keeping watch in the distance. Saphira looked at Roran, knowing that he shared her worry.

"_How is he?"_ Roran thought to her careful to block their words from Eragon. "_He always looks like he is far away…deep in thought." _Eragon lifted his head slightly; he could feel the block in Saphira's mind. He glanced up at Roran and then turned back to watch the darkness, light as noon to his elfin eye sight.

Saphira turned her massive blue head to look at Eragon's back for a moment before answering Roran. "_He is a different person Roran, nobody see's things like he has without changing. Most of the time he is just observing, but, yes, he does think about his life and memories quite often."_

_"He hardly smiles anymore, I remember him as a boy, such a carefree kid."_

_"Yes I know, I remember him like that a little too. But after the first battle…you remember the one were you two reunited, he has been quieter, he thinks more now. I think he has grown wiser, he doesn't do things entirely based on impulse, prejudice, or feeling anymore."_

_"That is a good thing…sometimes. But, perhaps all the time isn't healthy."_

_"Perhaps." _Saphira looked at Eragon again, almost at the same moment Eragon's head snapped up to look at the sky.

"Ra'zac!" he said in a muted tone. He darted over to Murtagh's sleeping form and shook him awake, prodding Rahzin awake too. Roran turned to arouse Inarkien. As a group they packed up in silence, and listened for the sound of wings in the night. Suddenly Saphira crouched and Eragon climbed into his saddle on her back, the others quickly followed suit.

Roran was having trouble breathing. His chest was tight with the anticipation of seeing Katrina and holding her in his arms again. As the dragons' powerful back legs pushed off from the ground, Roran drew his hammer from his belt, and heard the steely rasp as Murtagh and Eragon unsheathed their swords.Inarkien's massive wings locked as they glided along effortlessly waiting for a signal.

"_Follow us" _Eragon's and Saphira's voices resounded through their minds as one. Roran strengthened his mental connection with Inarkien until they were completely united. Even after two years Roran was still slightly unsure of his fighting on dragon back. Eragon and Saphira were immaculate fighters, their movements together and apart flawless, so if the mental connection aided them, then he would follow the example.

Saphira spread her wings out far and with one great push descended through the night.

"_We are going to surround them," _their voices echoed again, "_Rahzin and Murtagh fall beneath, Inarkien and Roran behind. We will take the front, they will chase us, and then we will descend. As we near the ground, Rahzin come up to their left and force them right. Inarkien stay behind but shift to the right side, Roran you must try and grab Katrina. If they land, we still outnumber them, we will light a fire ring so u can see, then we will destroy them!" _The short speech was punctuated by Saphira's rumbling growl.

They fell into the formation and a fierce grin lit up on Roran's face. His excitement leaked through his link with Inarkien causing a deep throated snarl. He blended into Inarkien, seeing through Inarkien's eyes, using the strong vision to see through the muffling darkness waiting for the attack. He watched as Saphira rose, a half mile in front of the now visible Ra'zac, her sapphire blue scales glittering even in the meager amount of moonlight. It took all Roran had to not send a spell flying in the monsters direction, but he could see a body on the back of one their skinless mounts and he didn't want to hit Katrina.

As Eragon had predicted the Ra'zac could not resist a dragon hunt. Their mounts let out a hunting call sending shrieking echoes into the darkness.

Eragon looked back feigning surprise, and then tilted into a steep dive. The Ra'zac followed but unexpectedly dropped back a few yards forcing Murtagh to try and get out of the way to avoid detection. He didn't pull back quick enough though and the Ra'zac saw him.

Quicker than Eragon could the Ra'zac's lighter mounts pulled up and took off. Roran and Inarkien followed but soon the lighter weights of the mounts outdistanced them. Roran let out a frustrated yell shattering the silence.

_"Land Roran!" _Eragon ordered through his mind. Older Roran may be but he trusted Eragon's judgment so he listened. After he landed only a minute later Saphira and Rahzin touched down beside him.

"Well!?!" Roran burst, "Why aren't we following them?"

"They have outdistanced us Roran, if we tried to go after them it would be more like following where we think they went, not where they actually did." Eragon looked of into the direction they had flown and sighed, "Besides, I think they were flying to Uru'baen."

"Why do you think that?" Murtagh asked warily. Even three years after breaking his oaths to Galbatorix, the suggestion of nearness to the king made him nervous.

"As far as the Ra'zac are concerned," Eragon answered, "We are a bug in the Kings path to domination, they think he is infallible. The king knows better, but the Ra'zac will always lead us to him thinking that the king will be able to wipe us out easily."

"Then why don't we go kill him, if the king himself thinks we can destroy him then we must have the ability to." Murtagh said.

"We do, but I doubt we would all make it, which is the reason we haven't acted yet, we need to be stronger. The king would die, but so would we." Eragon looked at Murtagh with sadness in his eyes as they all realized that unless something happened to make them all strong, or another rider was born, they would have to face the king alone.

"So what do we do?" Roran was the first to interrupt the silence.

"First we sleep, then tomorrow we will take off towards Surda. We will have to replenish our supplies there. Then we will go around, coming up at Dras-Leona from the West, we can't risk going by Uru'baen."

Roran groaned and slid to the ground, "How long?" he moaned weakly.

"I'd say two weeks to get around, then another week once we hit Kuasta, we will have to be very careful, and hopefully we will get her out quickly."

"Three weeks." Roran whispered burying his face in his hands. Inarkien curled his tail around him.

"I'm sorry Roran." Murtagh said quietly as he pulled his bedroll from Rahzin's back. Roran acknowledged him with a small nod as he numbly got up to retrieve his own bedroll. Then he paused, he didn't want to sleep right now.

"Eragon I will keep watch for now." Eragon looked up at his cousin with piercing eyes. He could see the distraction and exhaustion hidden beneath his carefully composed features.

"No, you need some sleep." Eragon replied.

"And you don't?" Murtagh interjected, "I'll do it."

_"Silence hatchlings! You all need your rest, I will keep watch." _Saphira silenced them all with a hard look from her large blue eyes. She waited as Eragon removed his bedroll, then she turned her back on the group not allowing them to protest. Rahzin and Inarkien chortled with laughter, quaking the ground they lay upon.

Roran lay down and closed his eyes as Inarkien's wing extended over him, protecting him from the deserts dry wind.


	8. Welcome to Hell

CH.7

It only took the captain a few moments to recover after the Ra'zac's departure. He grabbed Katrina up by her elbow and dragged her through the haphazard arrangement of slave tents pausing before a small one.

"Do you speak in the human tongue?" He growled at her while shoving her to the ground. She began to shake; fear halting her words.

"Well?" His already limited patience was gone after today's encounter. His fist shot down and grasped a fistful of her copper hair, pulling it up to make her look at him.

"Yes!" she gasped, her eyes filling with tears as pain shot through her scalp.

"Good," he said as he pulled one of the tent's flaps aside and through her in by her hair, "I am Captain Bryshaw, but you will call me sir or master. You will begin work in the morning, don't ask any questions and do as I say." He snarled, "Your name?"

Katrina remained on the ground trying to control the pain hitting the ground had caused in her chest, "Katrina." she mumbled.

She heard him walk away and she opened her eyes. As she did she found herself looking at a pair of small feet. They were caked with dirt and mud. As her eyes traveled up she discovered that the cuts and bruises that occupied the feet covered almost every available gap in this person's body. She tilted her head all the way back staring into the blue eyes of the black haired girl.

Without a change in her distant expression the girl extended her hand. Katrina grasped it and allowed herself to be pulled onto her feet. She was only an inch or two shorter than the girl…or rather the woman, she couldn't guess her age.

The girl moved half a step away and sat in the now cramped shelter. The walls of the tent were a dingy brown and the holes were patched with what looked to be part of the girl's dress. The only items in the tent were two much chipped clay bowls and a rag. The floor was covered with ferns picked from the riverside, one side had a pile of them neatly stacked and bound to form a small makeshift bed.

Katrina watched, unsure of what to do, as the girl picked up the rag and dipped it into the miniscule amount of water in one of the bowls. She dabbed lightly at a fresh cut on her upper arm, then she glanced up at Katrina. She dipped the rag again and held it out to Katrina.

Her face was still blank and Katrina made no move, confused as to what she wanted. The girl got up and hardly had to move forward at all until she touched Katrina's hand. She gently wiped at the sores on Katrina's wrist, left over from the chains the Ra'zac had kept her in. When the girl was done she placed the rag back into the bowl and began to gather ferns from the floor.

"Thank you." Katrina whispered. The girl made no notion that she had heard, "Do you understand me?" Katrina continued, the girls eyes flashed to Katrina's for half a second, still blank.

"Yes." one very quiet word came out of the girl's mouth, so quiet in fact, that Katrina wondered if she had actually spoken.

"What is your name? Mine is Katrina." Katrina made her voice gentle, she had begun to wonder if the girl was feeble minded. The girl's eyes flashed up again and Katrina thought that

there was a hint of irritation, but once again the glance was too swift to be sure.

"Do you have a name?"

This time when the girl looked up she locked Katrina's gaze. There was not a trace of emotion but somehow Katrina's wonders of stupidity were erased. For a second Katrina thought she could see a slight crease in the girl's brow but the dirt made it impossible to tell.

"Aristianna." only one word again, very softly spoken.

"Aristeena?" Katrina wasn't at all sure of what she had heard.

"Aris-ti-anna," she repeated slowly, "You may call me by Aris."

Katrina detected an exotic accent in the soft voice and was about to ask where the girl was from when the girl unexpectedly spoke again.

"Bryshaw does not know my name, and I do not desire for him to gain the knowledge. When we are around slavers do not use my name. I have a feeling you will not give it away, but regardless, keep the information to yourself." The girl called Aris carried the now gathered ferns two feet across the tent and lay them down. Katrina simply stood there in shock, her voice had been…was…dead, as if she was completely detached from emotion, "sleep here. Tomorrow, bind it with dried reeds." With that Aris turned her back and lay down on her own bed. Katrina stood in shock for a moment then slowly lay down upon her loose stack of weeds in the corner.

The next morning Katrina was awoken with a sharp prod on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Aris standing beside her.

"Get up."

Katrina blinked and stood stiffly, she followed Aris out of the tent. They made their way through the cloth maze to the wide clear area between the slavers tents and the slaves' tents. There was a slaver standing in the middle with a crate of bread.

"Get it before I change my mind!" He was growling at the slaves as they came forward to get what appeared to be their breakfast. Katrina's stomach growled, reminding her that it had been over a day since she had eaten. She still followed Aris slowly even though her body craved the bread in front of them. Katrina noticed that Aris walked with a strange grace despite the immense amount of bruises, the man sneered at her when they approached. Katrina cringed slightly but Aris simply withdrew two chunks on bread from quickly depleting supply. She handed one to Katrina and walked away.

Katrina quickened her pace to keep up with Aris, when Aris sat down on a dry patch of dirt she sat down next to her. Aris paid no notice to Katrina as she sat, so Katrina bit into her chunk.

She grimaced, "It's so stale, it's like rock!"

Aris continued to eat her chunk and Katrina realized that this was probably the best she was going to get, she began to gnaw on her piece. She finished it quickly despite its hardness, Aris finishing seconds later then standing. She walked away leaving Katrina to catch up again.

Aris walked towards the river, she paused to pick up one of the many piles of cloth, then made her way to the water's edge. Katrina picked up her own pile then began to follow. She shuddered to a stop before going too far though.

In front of her there was ankle deep mud and no way to avoid it. Katrina's shoes were hardly there as it was and she was sure that by the time she got to the river they would no longer be on her feet.. Behind her she suddenly heard the crack of a whip, and she very slowly turned. A large man with a scruffy salt and pepper beard was standing behind her holding a readied leather whip in his hand looking down at her. She turned back to the river to see Aris staring at her with her detached expression, somehow she was letting Katrina know that she needed to move now.

Katrina stepped into the sludge and forced her legs to move forward. She despised the squelching noise and the feel of lumpy cold mud on her feet. As she had predicted three steps in she lost her shoes. She reached the riverside stepping onto a patch of pebbles barefoot and dirty. She looked around her and there was nothing but pebbles or mud to kneel on. She chose the pebbles and as she knelt she watched Aris to the right of her dipping the shirts and clothes methodically into the water.

Katrina picked up a cloth and dipped it into the cold rushing water, she pulled it out again, then repeated the process. After an hour of washing grime from the clothing she gathered the soaked clothes against her chest feeling the cold water seep through her dress to her skin. She looked to find Aris but she was no longer at the riverside. She spun her head around and caught sight of Aris' willowy figure hanging her washed cloth on a line. Katrina struggled to get up with her arms loaded as they were. As she rose the wind whipped around her partially bared legs causing sharp pain that shocked her.

She jerked in surprise and pain, and as she looked down to see what had caused the pain, she lost her footing. The clothes went plummeting into the river with Katrina following them down. Pain shot through Katrina's arm as it made contact with a submerged rock. She grasped at it as she realized that the current was pulling at her and that the river was not shallow.

Suddenly a thick hand gripped her upper arm and pulled her out of the water. She was thrown into the mud on her hands and knees. She was numb; frozen from the chill of water and wind; but also from fear. She gasped for air trying to stay calm. Then her body was wracked with more pain as she felt the skin on her back split open. She heard the crack of the whip a second after the pain hit and she realized that she was being punished. As the next lash struck she heard a deep voice cursing at her.

"Stupid wench! Lost us good clothes!"

The slaver obviously didn't care that she almost drowned. She tried to crawl forward but her knees were stuck deep in the mud, she heard the whistle of the whip coming down on her again. She cringed but never felt the hit. She remained tense but looked behind her to see the man's hand being restrained by a pair of pale white ones.

"Get up." She heard the same words from this morning in exactly the same tone and Katrina obeyed. She yanked her knees from the sludge and struggled to stand. She saw Aris holding the man's arm away from Katrina, her frail arms not straining at all. Though Katrina was in far better health than the skeleton girl, she cowered behind her.

"Let go Craban or you'll receive it yourself."

"More than half of you do not wear shirts, the rags are no loss." Katrina marveled at Aris, the girl's unemotional voice somehow sounded forceful.

"You're more trouble than you're worth wench! So help me if you don't let go I will whip you till death!"

Aris held on still and Katrina began to wonder if Aris even felt emotion.

"What's going on here?" Bryshaw appeared and spoke, irritation coloring his words as he saw the sight before him. "Craban do you enjoy being whipped?" Anger flared in him, seven years of constant torture and not a hint of breaking in her. "Let go and let him punish her or take her punishment twice over yourself."

Katrina gasped, there was no possibility that a person this thin could take that much.

"Very well." Aris said, voice unaffected. Two men that had followed Bryshaw stepped forward and each took her by a shoulder. They turned her around and Katrina backed up wanting to close her eyes. She kept them open though watching as every blow cracked on Aris' skin.

Aris never moved, never flinched. Katrina looked at her eyes, they looked not detached but distant, as if she was remembering a long off memory. When the sixteen lashes were done the men released her and shoved her forward. She landed on her knees and Bryshaw came from behind her drawing a vial from his pocket. For the first time Katrina saw a flicker of emotion in Aris' eyes as they saw the vial, it looked close to hopelessness or desperation.

He grabbed her head and tipped it back; pouring the liquid down her throat.

"There, now you won't give anyone any trouble." He and the slavers walked away. Aris sat there for a moment and then pushed herself up from the ground. She walked over to the drying clothes and pulled a loose rag from the line. She then walked over to the river and soaked the rag. She paused to rip two weeds from the dirt then walked back past Katrina, making her way to the tent.

Katrina followed her, but as Aris went in Katrina paused for a second. She decided to thank her and ducked in after Aris. Her face was blank again, as if nothing had happened. Aris had the empty bowl in her lap; grinding the weeds into paste, while the rag was in the water bowl. She picked up the rag and squeezed a small amount of water into the paste, working it into a smooth consistency. She wrung the rag out, letting the water fill the other bowl.

"I'm sorry." Katrina whispered, Aris was unresponsive. "I should have taken the lashes. I was just too scared to speak up, too afraid to take a beating like you did. I am sorry, I should have and now your suffer-"

"Stop." Aris cut her off with dead tones, "Think of it no more."

"But you're already so frail and injured, my body could probably take injuries better."

"Guilt is a pointless emotion, your reason here is not unknown to me. The Ra'zac are frightened of those who search for you. I've decided to help you survive to see them again. You have a hope of escape, nobody is looking for me." Despite the monotone of Aris' voice Katrina was touched, she hadn't expected to find any kindness, here of all places.

"But,…I don't think Roran is coming, that's his name, we were engaged…before." Katrina inhaled to calm herself, thinking about the life she had almost had hurt. "I won't let you do that, they will kill you."

Katrina was startled as a hard laugh escaped through Aris' full cracked lips. It wasn't really a laugh, more like a deriding croak. "I have endured seven years of almost constant beatings, at this point I almost welcome death."

Katrina gasped, "No! You don't even know me! Let alone care for me enough to sacrifice yourself."

Aris' blank façade covered her face again. "Calm yourself, it will not kill me, it would have long ago if it were going to." Aris paused, "You can help me in return."

"How?" Katrina asked.

"You can talk to me about your life, your happy memories of growing up, and the sad ones. Talk to me as if I am human, not an animal like the slavers do."

"Of course! That's the least I can do!"

Aris nodded, "Yes, that will be enough, and if you so desire, I will tell you about me."

Katrina smiled, and for a second it looked as if Aris was going to, then her face was smooth again and she motioned for Katrina to come over to her. She handed her the rag, now just damp.

"Cover my wounds in this." she motioned at the paste, "It will stop infection." Katrina dipped the rag into the paste then turned to Aris who had lay upon her bed and pulled her dress above her head. Katrina stifled a scream. Her pale skin was covered in broken bloody splotches, where the broken skin wasn't bruises and cuts took over the skin. In the middle were the gashes from the whip all lightly oozing with blood.

"Be quick." Aris said ignoring Katrina's hoarse gasp. Katrina gently began to dab the paste along the cuts.

"How old are you?" Katrina asked.

"I have seven years past ten."

"You seem a lot older."

"Tragedy does that."

"Yes…will you tell me something…what was it that they were calling you?"

"It means crow, as I said before, they don't know my true name."

"And, why is it that you won't tell them?" Aris turned over and took the rag from Katrina. She dipped it in the paste as she took a breath, and a flash of indecision crossed her blank face.

"Sit, your cuts need tending as well,…I will explain." Katrina sat down and pulled her dress up. Aris knelt beside her and began to cover the few gashes on her back. The paste was cold and it soothed the burning wound. "If they did discover my name, and it was spoken in the Empire, perhaps heard by the wrong ears," Aris paused, Katrina sensed that she was deciding whether Katrina was to be trusted, "It would be disastrous."

"Why?" Katrina asked extremely curious.

"Patience, this is not easy for me to explain. Me letting myself trust you is a great step."

"Is that why you speak in such a way?"

"Explain your meaning please."

"Your voice…and your face, they both always look void of emotion."

"Mm, I suppose it would look that way, I haven't seen my appearance for years. The reason for the detachedness would have to be due to the fact that I…I don't…or rather I haven't…let any emotion contact my heart. That is how I have survived, no fear, no pointless hope then painful disappointment, no sadness. Without those I can live without breaking down, but not letting those emotions take place, means no joy or happiness either."

"You don't feel?" Katrina frowned in disbelief, how could someone not feel.

"That is not what I said, I said that I don't let the emotions that occur to affect me." Aris looked almost thoughtful, but Katrina couldn't be sure.

"How long before that happens to me?" Katrina asked, she wanted to be able to feel.

"It more than likely won't, for me…it happened as soon as they captured me, I cut myself off, I knew nobody would find me. There, your cuts are clean."

"Will you finish your story? As to why they can't know your name?" Katrina asked sitting up and pulling her dress down.

"Tonight, we must go back to work now, or else they will make you do a job that no woman should ever be forced to do." Aris rose up and Katrina's eyes widened as she grasped Aris' implications. She followed Aris quickly out of the tent.


	9. Still Waiting, Still Searching

**A/n: I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to update, school took over my life and after school softball practice seriously cut down on my free time, anyways weekends should free up really soon, so hopefully it will go back to a chapter a weekend! **

CH.8

Katrina's arms burned, aching pain shot through her muscles, up into her shoulders then down her back. Her feet throbbed and the urge to sit down was almost overwhelming.

Aris walked calmly in front of Katrina, her feet making no sound against the ground. She was carrying three long dried reeds. She paused before their tent and pulled the side up allowing Katrina to pass through before her.

"Watch." Aris said as she knelt in front of Katrina's stack of ferns. Her hands moved deftly tying a reed around the top section of the ferns, "Now you." She moved away from Katrina's bed.

Katrina nodded and moved forward practically falling to her knees in front of her bed. She attempted to copy Aris' work and a few minutes later she sloppily recreated the job along the middle of the bed.

"Now the bottom." Aris nodded as she turned to sit on her own bed. Aris lifted her foot to study the sole, then the other one, she pulled out a sticker. She cleaned it very thoroughly, the put a small amount of the leftover paste on it.

"Why worry about that little cut when you have so many other larger ones?" Katrina asked sitting on her now secured bed.

"If you can't use your feet you can do absolutely nothing."

"I suppose that's true." Katrina looked down at her feet, but they were merely bruised.

"Will you explain, you know, about why nobody can know your name?" Katrina asked, Aris looked up at her.

"If you'd like." She said carefully.

"Very much." Katrina nodded eagerly.

"Very well." Aris' eyes suddenly looked far away as if she was looking upon a hidden scene. "The beginning then." her monotonous voice low, "You know of Surda of course, but I'm assuming you know nothing of elves or dwarves."

"Folklore." Katrina said, Aris' eyes refocused and locked Katrina's gaze .

"No, my heritage." Katrina's eyes widened then her brow furrowed.

"That can't…" She looked at Aris carefully and stopped speaking. Katrina studied her face, she looked past the gaunt cheeks, circled eyes, dirt and cuts. Under it all, she really didn't look human, she had a slender face with high cheekbones and big almond shaped blue eyes, full lips and raven black hair. Katrina couldn't remember ever seeing someone with such pale skin either. She gasped, "You have that accent too…"

A ghost of a smile flickered on Aris' face, "Observant. My name is Aristianna and I am a princess of Surda and of the elves. My mother was queen of the elves, she ruled with her brother Evandar. When he died in battle, his mate Izlanzadi stepped up to help my mother rule. My mother, Forsythia, had an adventurous spirit. She despised ruling alone because it restricted her to Ellesmera all the time, Ellesmera is the elfin capital. Anyways, eighteen years ago my mother went to discuss diplomatic relations with the king of Surda, King Larkin. They fell in love, a very odd match, they married, though it is against elfin tradition. Then my mother birthed me. I am what you may call a rarity, a combination never before seen. You see, I'm half elf, but not quite half human. My father King Larkin is part dwarf, a very small amount, I am only one sixteenth dwarf, but that is enough to gain acceptance among them. My mixed ethnicity explains my appearance, the blue eyes are a human characteristic, the full lips are dwarven, the rest belongs to the elves, and my accent is elfin as well."

Katrina shut her mouth as soon as she realized it had been hanging open, "That…that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Uh…may I ask you something else?"

"You may."

"I still don't understand why it would be bad for people to know who you are."

Aris nodded, and closed her eyes, she inhaled then began to speak slowly, "Seven years ago my mother and I were traveling back to Ellesmera after visiting my father. We were ambushed by Empire soldiers. We fought them off but my mother was killed in the process. I ran into the mountains meaning to make my own way back to Ellesmera, that's when the slavers caught me. I've had lots of time to think about the reason for the ambush, I can safely guess that Galbatorix wanted my mother or me to get information on the whereabouts of the elves, he has meant for a long time to wipe our race out. If he learned I was still alive…he would attempt to get me and remove information from my mind…I'm afraid my strength is not enough to defy him." Aris' eyes opened to meet Katrina's.

Katrina looked back for a while deep in thought, she looked down trying to take it all in. As she looked up she noticed that it was Aris studying her this time, Katrina wondered what she was seeing, her cream colored skin or fiery red hair. "Well," Katrina broke the silence, "Does that mean the other myths are true?"

"Depends on which of those you mean."

"The amazing strength, speed…and the magic." Katrina whispered the last word.

"Yes," Aris almost laughed, but the emotion never made it to her face, "We are indeed stronger, and the speed and grace of our race is also greater than the others. It's true that most elves can do magic, some stronger than others however."

"Well…well why haven't you escaped then? I mean, I remember how you held that slaver's hand back when he was going to whip me, it looked easy for you, so why not run?" Katrina stared at her in incredulity.

"I've thought of that many times myself, but I'm weak. I may not look it, and I may not be as week as the weakest human, but I am weak enough to the point that I would collapse after a few days. Bryshaw hates me because I defy him, I fight when he wants my obedience, he would never stop searching for me. So, I would have to make it all the way to Du Weldenvarden to lose them, which would mean nonstop running, my body can't handle that, nor could I carry enough food to last me that long." Aris explained.

"Okay, but your magic…kill them, take them all out, then we would all be free." A hint of desperation tinted Katrina's voice.

Aris looked at Katrina sadly, "I wish I could," she whispered, "…Do you recall Bryshaw pouring that potion down my throat?" she waited for Katrina to nod, "That blocks all my magical abilities."

Katrina shook her head uncomprehendingly, "Then why don't you just wait for it to wear off?"

"Trust me I've tried," Aris gave a short hard chuckle, "Not long ago I realized that my weekly…dose…wasn't affecting me nearly as strongly as it had been for the last few years. The potion normally makes my mind foggy. Hmm…let me explain something…when you learn how to use magic, your mind extends…it's like you can reach your consciousness out to the world, I can touch the dirt with my mind, or someone else's mind, so when that potion enters my system it instantaneously clouds my mind, the fog lasts for a minute or so and when it clears its as if there are walls around my mind and I am blocked within myself. I realized that the effects were not as strong, it wore off quicker. A man tried to take advantage of me, and I tried to reach my mind out to alter the intentions in his mind in desperation. It shocked me when I touched his mind and made him incapable of abusing me. After that I began to try and touch more and more things, I was on the brink of performing a simple spell, when Bryshaw's magician noticed my consciousness, they upped my dosage."

Katrina stared at her again, "I don't understand how your consciousness gave you away."

" Every mind has it's own unique presence, if my mind wasn't blocked I would sense your mind, only minds that have learned how to extend or have magical abilities can sense others but everyone's has a presence. As soon as my mind broke free, the magician noticed that its presence grew or extended."

"I see…" Katrina was filled with pity but was trying her hardest not to show it.

"Tomorrow I will hear your story?"

"Yes of course." Katrina nodded at once, she was beginning to feel a friendship form between her and this odd girl.

"Then get your sleep." Aris said. They both curled up on their beds and fell into a sore sleep.

A-----------------------------E

They flew into the capital two days later. When they landed inside Orin's courtyard where Arya, Orin and Nasuada were waiting to greet them.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, we were not expecting you until our next battle!" Orin exclaimed with vigor.

"I'm afraid we have only stopped to replenish supplies." Eragon replied jumping from the saddle on Saphira's back.

"Your destination being?" Arya asked.

"We are looking for my fiancée, Katrina." Roran responded this time.

"But is she not in Dras-Leona?"

"So we thought, but she has been moved, wherever she is, it is somewhere none of us has been, we cannot see her surroundings when we scry her." Roran answered with a heavy tone..

"Had I ever seen her I would try myself." Arya looked at Roran in understanding. Her Faolin was killed four years ago when the shade ambushed her for Saphira, she understood his heavy heart.

"Is she still within the Empire?" Nasuada asked.

"We saw the Ra'zac flying back to the Empire from wherever they had gone in the Beors, there was a body on the back of one of there mounts, and we don't think the Ra'zac would have let her out of their sight." Murtagh spoke up, always eager to speak with Nasuada.

Arya nodded in agreement and walked forward to greet the dragons. Despite Eragon's intense efforts to act normal around her, his shoulders stiffened as she passed him.

"I know that you are anxious to reach her, but Saphira, Inarkien and Rahzin look exhausted and you three don't look that well yourself, I am requesting that you stay with us tonight." Nasuada said, looking at Orin for his consensus which he gave with a cheery shake of his head.

Eragon, Murtagh and all three dragons looked at Roran for his answer. Roran looked at Inarkien staring intensely, fighting between his intense desire to find Katrina and what was best for all of them.

"_I have never met this woman you have given your love to, only through your memories do I know her. She seems like an amazing person, someone you deserve and deserves to be rescued. We are tired, but we will go on if you so wish." _Inarkien communicated with Roran and Roran nodded in understanding.

"One night, one night only." Roran decided, "We leave at dawn." He added, the group nodded, "_Thank you, but I love all of you as well, if you can't continue then neither can I_. _If any of you ever become too exhausted then I beg that you will tell me." _Roran continued to only Inarkien.

"_We will do our best to keep up with your pace, but I'm glad you've kept your head, Ra'zac are not creatures you can fight with emotion alone." _Inarkien replied before flying off with Saphira and Rahzin to hunt.

Later that day Eragon was perched on the castle's guard wall, his back leaned up against the base of one of the turrets, one leg dangling off the side of it. "_I wish I could get away for awhile…just a year or so, away from all this terror and mayhem that Galbatorix is causing in this world." _He thought to himself, Saphira and the other dragons were hunting so they wouldn't have to stop to let them hunt for a week or so. The thoughts that rolled through his head made him feel guilty, but he longed for the happiness he used to feel.

Before the constant battles had started he had felt content with the life of a Dragon Rider, laughing with ease, enjoying being with Saphira, and watching his skills grow under hard work. But when the fighting began he realized that his responsibility of a Rider meant killing many innocents, the power he loved was the cause for so much loss of life, it tore him up.

Saphira told him he could not help what was necessary, and he knew that if he stopped fighting Galbatorix would kill many more than he himself ever would. Regardless he couldn't erase the faces of the dying men from his memories, the echo of the soldiers' last thoughts of terror and despair in his mind. There were, of course, still moments of laughter of joy. He loved every moment with Saphira, Roran, Murtagh and the rest of his friends. It would be impossible for anybody to be completely lost in depression with people like that around, but when he was alone, there was nothing to occupy his mind, he was tormented with past memories.

"Don't fall off!" A rough voice called up to him.

Eragon snapped from his reverie and looked down to see his good friend Orik straining his neck to look up at him. "Orik! How are you?"

"I'm going blind having to look up in the sun like this!" the dwarf shouted back.

Eragon laughed, "Sorry, I'll come down." He grabbed a vine on the side of the wall and slid halfway down before jumping the rest of the way to the ground.

"You Riders and your love of heights." the dwarf grumbled.

A smile tugged at Eragon's lips, "I was thinking." The pair turned to walk along the border of the wall.

"Ah, It did look like you were about to make a break for it."

Eragon's smile turned sad, "You read me too well my friend."

"Think about it you may, but I daresay that you would never do it." Orik rumbled

"If there was any other way to free the Empire from tyranny besides war I would take it, however the option isn't available so fight I will do until my responsibility to the people is fulfilled."

Orik shook his head in resigned understanding, "You know, you need a girl to settle with." Eragon rolled his eyes, "don't laugh! All I have to do is think about Hvedra to keep me sane and happy, I automatically feel better." Orik smiled as he thought about his dwarven fiancée just to prove his point.

Eragon waited for Orik to look at him then he pointedly rolled his eyes again earning a fist in his side, "Perhaps your right, but Saphira makes that a little complicated, besides can you think of anyone to suit me? Someone who doesn't want to settle, for I doubt I ever will, and someone who doesn't mind the fact that I share my mind with a dragon, that…that would be hard to find and frankly it's not on my list of priorities."

Orik thought for a moment, "No…No I guess I can't think of anyone like that. It would take one hell of a person to deal with all your crap." Eragon couldn't help but smile at that. He fell silent then, thinking about what he used to want. He had wanted Arya to be the woman in his life, she rejected him time and time again, telling him that their relationship wasn't destined. He know knew that to be true, but he couldn't help the occasional pining for her.

"How goes your training?" Orik asked interrupting the silence.

"As well as ever I suppose, my strength is still growing, it will be many years before my training is complete…if I live that long of course." Eragon replied indifferently.

Orik gave a throaty chuckle, "What's that? If you live that long! Nobody can get close enough to touch you! Let alone strike you."

"Galbatorix can."

Orik's chuckle grew into a booming laugh, "He never came to challenge you when you were the only Rider. Now there are three, he's not coming out any time soon." The dwarf gave a wave of his hand as if brushing the idea from existence.

"Mm." Was Eragon's only response. The King's actions were often times a mystery to him, but they always proved unpredictable. Dusk was beginning to fall and Eragon knew that morning delay wouldn't be tolerated by Roran. He turned to give Orik a bow which the dwarf returned. "I'm glad to talk with you Orik, but I need my rest for the days to come."

"Of course Shadeslayer, but remember to come talk to your clan brother when you have the chance! It gets boring with all these humans and none of my own kin."

"I'm human as well Orik." Eragon reminded him with a chuckle.

"HA! Maybe you were, but you look like an elf, you're a Dragon Rider, and you were adopted into my dwarf clan. How many other humans are like that?" Orik replied in a challenging tone.

"All right, all right!" Eragon held up his hands in defeat, laughing as he answered, "Next time I come, perhaps we can duel." He fingered the white gold hilt of his blue bladed sword, embedded with a sapphire.

Orik snorted, "I'm not foolish enough to take that challenge, you'd beat me to a pulp. How about a finding a good ale?"

Eragon smiled, "A drink it shall be." The adopted brothers departed with a grasp of hands.

A-------------------------E

**A/n: Please, please, please, please review!!! I love reviews regardless of whether they are good or bad, constructive criticism is great!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**


	10. Explanations

**A/n: Finally some reviews! Before this chapter I only had one loyal reviewer (thanks EragonPeep!) but more people reviewed this time, it really made me want to get another chapter up. Okay gonna shut up now, enjoy!**

CH.9

The next few days were no easier on Katrina's body, she had thought that Aris' cuts were mostly due to beatings, but Aris made sure that a slaver never touched Katrina, yet bruises and cuts appeared seemingly on their own accord. Aris let her sleep, never pressing for her story.

Katrina had noticed that there was some sort of unorganized system to the camp. As you woke up you found a job, and you had better get up by dawn. She had seen it once, a woman who looked to be about five past twenty years hadn't come out of her tent, so Bryshaw had chosen one of the slavers. Katrina had been confused for a minute when foreboding silence had taken over the camp, she had looked at Aris for an explanation just as the shrieking began, she remembered the feeling of horror that had blossomed in her chest. She had asked Aris how many lashes the girl got and Aris had stared at her.

'_Your mind is far more innocent than I would have thought, especially being engaged.' _

That had confused Katrina even further, when she asked what Aris had meant, Aris answered but reluctantly.

'_There may be another baby in this camp nine months from now.' _

Katrina understood then and her horror had grown, she made an oath to never oversleep or let Aris oversleep, she was determined to save herself for Roran. In that respect Katrina noticed that she was happier, Aris made her hope and believe that Roran was indeed coming, and their friendship was growing immensely. Over just a few days Katrina began to notice that when they were alone Aris was a little more relaxed, and though no big emotion was ever released from her impassiveness, Katrina could see flickers of what Aris was feeling in the girl's eyes.

Finally, four days past when she had originally intended to tell Aris of her life, she sat down on her bed and faced Aris' back.

"Uh, Aris? Do you still wish to hear my life story?" Katrina asked, unsure of if Aris was sleeping.

"If you are ready to tell it." Her short reply crossed the tent.

"I am." Katrina leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, placing her chin on her hands. Aris sat up and faced Katrina crossing her legs and sitting still, her expression patient and calm.

"Well," Katrina began, "It started about…four years ago, yes, that is about when Roran's cousin, Eragon, found a mysterious blue stone in the Spine…" Katrina wove through the story of how the Ra'zac had come for Eragon, killing Roran's father Garrow in the process. She explained that Roran was going to work to earn money for them but Eragon ran away leaving the burden of repairing the destroyed farm on Roran's shoulders. She told of the Ra'zac's return, they came for Roran the next time, they wanted to lure out Eragon from wherever he was. Her face grew grim when she spoke of the villager's defiance and the resulting attacks, and how Roran had come to her and asked for her hand, fearing that he may not have a chance to ask later. Tears burned at her eyes when she told Aris of her father's betrayal, him handing Katrina over to the Ra'zac because of his displeasure of her engagement. She told Aris that she had been kept in Dras-Leona, in the Ra'zac's lair, chained in a dungeon, threatened daily with death. She finished, telling of how the Ra'zac decided that Roran wouldn't be coming, but they couldn't eat her because it was against the King's orders, so they brought her here to stop their temptation to eat her. Katrina sighed as she finished, relieved that she had finally told someone. Aris' face had never moved, and she showed her understanding with one short nod at the end.

"I just don't understand what Eragon could have done to anger the _King._" Katrina shook her head in bewilderment.

"It was as I thought." Aris muttered, much to herself.

"What was?" Katrina asked.

"The Ra'zac are very fickle creatures, prone to impulse unless ordered otherwise by Galbatorix. Something phenomenal must have happened to your fiancée's cousin, this Eragon, for them to take their search as far as his cousin. And, to desire Roran's assistance so much as to burden themselves with you. Something great must have happened…something great indeed." Aris explained looking at the wall of the tent in thought.

"Like what though, nobody in the village had any idea, besides he ran off with the old story teller Brom, what could they have done? A boy and an old man." Katrina scoffed at the idea.

Aris' eyebrows rose a fraction though, "Brom you said? Hm…well that means that perhaps…how impossible though…" Aris spoke softly to herself.

"What? What is it? Did you know of someone named Brom? Do you know what happened?" Katrina asked overly eager for an explanation for her suffering.

"My only notion is ridiculously farfetched. The blue stone you spoke of sounds similar to the blue egg my cousin Arya used to escort from the Varden to the elves every year. It was a dragon's egg, it might have hatched for Eragon, Galbatorix learned of it, and sent the Ra'zac. As soon as Eragon touched the hatchling it would have made Eragon a Dragon Rider, a threat to Galbatorix and his power. That is hardly probable though, the egg hasn't stirred in decades."

Katrina nodded, knowing that even though she had grown up thinking that Rider's were a dead legend, since she had met Aris nothing was quite as unbelievable as before. "I just wish I could see Roran again, even for a second."

Katrina jumped as she felt a thin hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Aris sitting next to her, she gasped at the expression in the girl's eyes, they were filled with sadness and understanding.

"I wish I could show him to you." Aris whispered.

Katrina gave a short laugh, "Who knows where he is at this point! Finding him will be nearly impossible when I…if I escape."

"I meant to show him to you with magic. If I could touch my magic and if I had seen him before I could have scryed him…basically shown you him and what he was doing at the very moment I said the spell."

"You could have done that?" Katrina asked in awe, it sounded difficult.

"I used to be able to; scrying is a fairly basic skill." Aris said bitterly.

"Do you think…maybe…maybe I could learn?" Katrina asked, tentative hope blossoming in her gut.

Aris looked at her carefully, and her brow furrowed while she thought, "Magic is not an easy thing, it isn't a simple matter of you learning how to scry and nothing else, you would have to build up to it, it would take a while." Aris slowly said. "You see, when I said that scrying is a basic skill I meant for someone born with the ability and strength… you would have to start from scratch."

"But it's possible?" Katrina asked still hoping.

"We…we could try…it will take a lot of determination and practice. It may be impossible but if you really want to learn…It will be very dangerous." Aris slowly nodded to Katrina.

"Dangerous? Oh! Right because is Bryshaw were to find out…" Katrina shuddered a chill running down her spine.

"Well that is certainly something to consider, but that is not what I meant. Magic on its own, even in the safest conditions used by the most skilled user is a risk on your life." Aris' wore a serious expression as she conveyed her seriousness.

Katrina's eyes widened as she considered the implications, she set her jaw a moment later, "I can do it."

Aris studied Katrina's face then she looked down at her hands as if ashamed, "I will try to teach you, I won't make any guarantees…it's been seven years since I preformed a spell." Katrina nodded and touched Aris' hand, showing her appreciation in her trying.

"When can we begin?" Katrina asked.

"We will only be able to work at night. I will teach you the principles first, then you will have to learn to hide your mind, you remember me telling you that magic allows you to expand you consciousness."

"Right and if Bryshaw or the magician detect…"

"Exactly, then we will work on the language…it will be weeks before you even attempt a spell, that's only if everything goes well."

"Let's do it!" Katrina said in an excited whisper. Aris nodded and took a deep breath, her expressionless mask reclaiming her face.

"First, the most important rule, whatever it is that you accomplish with magic takes the same amount of energy from your body as it would if you had done it manually."

"Well then how is it in all the stories magicians and Riders did such amazing things?" Katrina interjected with a question immediately.

"At first it will be hard for you to access magic at all, the more skilled you become, the easier you will be able to embrace the flow of magic. As that happens your magical strength will grow. Think of it this way, if you went into the forest and lifted a boulder every day, before too long you will be able to lift the boulder easily for your strength has grown, the same principle applies to magic." Aris looked at her for a sign of understanding.

"I understand and I won't forget." Katrina nodded hurriedly.

"Be sure you don't. Next, the reason that the first rule is so important, once you release a spell there is no taking it back. So, if you don't have enough magic in your body, your magical strength is not great enough, and you cast a spell to strong, the spell will drain your body of energy trying to complete the task, it won't stop until there is no more energy, it will kill you." Aris' voice became harsher as she spoke of the severity. Chills wracked Katrina's body before she nodded and took a deep breath. "Good, now another thing, the farther away something is, the more energy it takes to perform a spell on it, a rock a mile away is harder to lift than one right in front of your feet."

"Okay, so let my enemies get closer before attacking."

"Indeed, if at all possible. The last thing tonight, you can control your magic by using the ancient language."

"Ancient language?"

"Yes, the language that elves speak, the language of true names. The language is a mysterious thing, you cannot lie when you speak in it for one, second, the names for things in the ancient language, that name is the objects true name. For example adurna means water in the ancient language, so adurna is waters true name. The reason you can control magic through the ancient magic is because when you know something's true name, you have power over it. You can perform magic without the language but it is infinitely more difficult. When you use magic without the language you have to clear your mind and keep complete focus on what you want to happen, with the language you can light a tree on fire and look at me while you're doing it without worrying about setting me on fire."

"Let's see if I understand, if I know the word for something in the ancient language, I can use it's name to control it with magic, I can control my magic and direct it wherever I want regardless of what I'm thinking about as long as I say the right thing, and I cannot lie while I speak in this language. Right?" Katrina asked chewing her lip in concentration.

"Exactly, that's enough for tonight, you need your rest." Aris' eyes smiled.

"Aris…could I ask you one more question?" Katrina asked as Aris lay down.

"I suppose." She said turning to face the wall and curling up to sleep.

"Well, if you can scry someone you've seen before…why didn't your cousin or aunt scry you, they can do magic right?" Katrina asked nervously, unsure if Aris would be upset by the questions.

"Yes, they are powerful elves." Aris said quietly, her voice dead again, "And, they've tried."

"Oh…It didn't work? How do you know?" Katrina couldn't stop her curiosity.

Aris sat up and turned to Katrina, tucking her hair behind her ears, "See these?" she pointed to two very small metal rings in her earlobes, "Bryshaw and his magician put a spell on them when they first captured me, it blocks anybody from scrying me, so if my family or friends attempted to scry me, all they would see was black, as if I was dead. The reason I know is because these rings are plain metal, so in order for the spell to work they have to sap energy from a source. I'm the source, they grow hot and energy is leeched from my body whenever somebody tries to scry me. Material items can't store energy you see, only people and gems have the ability to absorb energy, so were these diamond earrings I could store energy in them and when the spell was triggered it wouldn't affect me, but metal requires a direct source." Aris said mutedly, no hint of pain in her voice or eyes, though Katrina thought she could see it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Katrina whispered laying down.

"Don't be, it can't be helped and it is a good bit of information to remember." Aris said curling up again.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Aris replied. Katrina lay in thought for a while, knowing that if Roran ever did come for her, Katrina would not leave Aris behind. "_I will bring her with me no matter what I do, she will not stay here if I get out, she'll come with me!" _Katrina swore to herself looking over at Aris' still form.

A-----------------------E

**A/n: Okay, second chapter in two days, hope you enjoyed it though, it was mostly talking, I promise action soon! Here is just a friendly reminder to review please!!! **


	11. DrasLeona

**A/n: had trouble with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if there are grammar mess ups but it's late and I don't feel like proof reading, and my beta is sleeping right now I'm sure, so sorry in advance.**

Ch. 10

Two weeks after their departure from Surda the three riders sat on a mountain cliff, overlooking a Leona Lake to the west of Dras-Leona. All three were lost in thoughts of what could happen in the next few days. 

Roran broke the silence, "So, where do we look first?" he asked.

"Well she must be somewhere none of us have been." Murtagh shrugged, "We could make a list of places we have been then only look were we haven't." 

"Yes, we know she isn't in Uru'baen because Murtagh knows that city inside and out, the Ra'zac must still have her with them, so Dras-Leona is our first destination." Eragon nodded as he mindlessly tied knots in a piece of grass. 

"I haven't been anywhere in that city so I'm out." Roran muttered frustrated that he wouldn't be able to help in this particular situation. 

"I've been in the Cathedral, and most of the side streets." Eragon said, "And I've seen Helgrind through the Ra'zac's minds." 

"I've been inside the castle of that city, and most of the inns." Murtagh added, "So we only haven't seen inside houses and perhaps the poor inns, most of the pubs as well."

"I doubt she is in either a pub or a house, so a poor inn most likely." Eragon frowned, "but all the times we have scryed her it has looked as if she has been working." 

"Yes, quite a few times it has looked like she was hanging clothes on a line." Roran murmured, recalling with a flinch how her body had looked even more torn up than before. 

"So an inn with a clothes line, she must be working under an innkeeper, as well as being watched by the Ra'zac." Eragon deduced, "That narrows our search considerably." 

"Why is that? All inns have to wash cloth." Roran grumbled.

"You don't understand how crowded Dras-Leona is, the houses there are squeezed in everywhere possible, so a poor inn probably couldn't afford a large piece of land, there will only be a few." Murtagh explained.

Roran nodded and gazed out to the outline of the city, by tomorrow night, he should be holding Katrina in his arms if everything went according to plan. He looked up as Eragon stood and brushed off his pants. 

"We should head out if we intend to be there by morning, remember you three," he said motioning to the dragons, "have to stay well hidden unless one of us calls you." Inarkien and Rahzin dipped their heads while Saphira shifted her great bulk and grumbled deep in her throat.

"_I don't like it." _She groused, "_You three need protection." _

Eragon bent down to his pack and withdrew a hooded cloak, "I know you don't like it, but it isn't as if you can walk behind us in the cities, and besides I am far stronger than I was last time I was in this city." He spoke aloud. He walked to her and stroked the side of her face reassuringly, "We will be very careful." he calmed her then withdrew his hand, "Let's be off." 

The three men ran took off to climb down the mountain, all three carrying weapons a canteen and food, but nothing more.

A---------------------------------E

Katrina closed her eyes in intense concentration and reached within herself to touch the more familiar source of magic. It still wasn't easier but two weeks of training her mind had allowed her to touch the power and draw a little upon it quicker, though she could still do little with it. She felt the power trickle through her and she gathered up all she could and before it slipped away she said, "Riesa du stenr!" she felt the pebble lift of her palm but dared not open her eyes in fear of losing the magic, within seconds however the power slipped away, and Katrina opened her emerald eyes to Aris' thoughtful face. 

"Better, still not enough to be able to fight with it, but with practice you can get there eventually." Aris said quietly, they had arisen earlier to practice. This pattern had occurred for two weeks every night Aris would teach her words in the ancient language and have Katrina practice blocking her mind from everything. In that area Katrina was talented, even with only two weeks practice Katrina could reach her mind out and close it off from everything as if she had been doing it her whole life. Aris said that if Katrina ever came into contact with a powerful mind they would be able to break in easily, so she had to practice regardless, but for the camp magician Menlor, well, he hadn't suspected a thing yet. 

In the mornings Katrina would get up and try to levitate a pebble from her palm, it had taken her a week to merely feel the magic, now it was using it that was taxing her. Aris said the exercise was centuries old, and eventually she would become frustrated enough that she would access the power in huge amounts, after that it would never be that difficult to use it again. Still, Katrina was tired of using the rock, she hated the inoffensive rock. 

"It lifted a little more smoothly today, it didn't wobble until in the air, a few more days and I think we can move on." Aris said rising from her seat on her bed of ferns, "That is enough for today though." 

Katrina was going to protest but her body was tired, the late nights and early mornings had taken their toll on both the girls, Aris now had circles under her eyes and Katrina was sure she did as well. Aris was confident that soon they would only have to practice at night, but she was nervous to allow Katrina to practice magic while the magician was still awake. He patrolled a night shift. If she was able to test Katrina's mind blocks herself she could decide when she could practice magic and avoid detection, but Aris had to be sure since she couldn't reach out herself. 

"Let's get to work then." Aris said and walked out of the tent, heading for the clothes. 

A----------------------------------E

Eragon, Murtagh, and Roran all sat with their backs pressed against the yellow clay wall surrounding Dras-Leona. They were on the western side of the wall, the gates being on the north, they intended to hop the wall with magic. Eragon pulled out his canteen and dug a hole into the crusty earth until it was the size of his hand.

"Perhaps…" he began and poured a small puddle of water into the shallow crevice, "Draumr Kopa." he said quietly over the water, Roran and Murtagh turning to watch as the color on the surface wavered, "Yes! Luck is with us today, she is hanging clothes, so we can look for poor inns, then we should be able to easily spot her." he smiled at Roran, who took a deep breath. He hoped that it didn't just seem too easy, but that it actually would be. 

"Let's do it." Murtagh gave a fierce grin to his brother and cousin. They all stood and Eragon cautiously boosted Roran up. Eragon being the most lithe and strong in both body and mind would lift the others up then use magic to lift himself over. 

"It's good." Roran whispered and Eragon pushed him over, Murtagh winced as they heard him hit the ground with a grunt. 

"Nice." Eragon muttered rolling his eyes, "you next." he jerked his head at the wall while looking at Murtagh.

"Sure, and I'll land on my feet." he grinned and stepped up on Eragon's palm, once more Eragon heaved and Murtagh landed with a thud as well, Eragon shook his head and reached for the magic that was always on the brink of his consciousness.

"Rïsa." He commanded and his feet left the earth, he rose until his feet were above the wall where he released the magic. He landed on the top of the hardened mud and commenced to jump to the ground where the others stood. "That is how you land on your feet." he mentioned to Murtagh.

"If you hadn't thrown me." Murtagh grumbled back, "damned elfin grace." he muttered. Eragon smiled then focused in on their surroundings. They were standing in a back alley, deep from the main street.

"Perfect, we couldn't have jumped anywhere better." Eragon whispered, "Now, we must be very guarded, keep your minds open and aware of the minds around you, don't let anyone recognize you. We stay close to one another, but not as if we are a group, understand?" the two nodded, their faces serious and determined. Eragon made sure his brown hair covered his pointed ears then pulled up the hood to his cloak as an extra precaution knowing that his looks would stand out. "Then let's begin." 

The three stealthily crept towards the mouth of the alley, looking down side passages carefully. When they reached the opening Eragon slid into the crowd first, walking a few yards down before tilting his head to the side motioning for Roran to emerge next. Roran walked casually over to a merchant and pretended to browse while Murtagh began to walk up the street. 

Eragon and Roran followed his lead, Murtagh knowing the city best, their paces differed Eragon strolling while Roran steadily looked through all the stalls on the street, acting like a choosy buyer. 

Finally they came upon the first inn, Roran stopping as if a ware had suddenly caught his interest and Murtagh kneeling down to re-lace his boot. Eragon paused before the inn, looking up as if he had been searching for a suitable place to stay the whole time. He walked in keeping his face turned down and searched the room with his sharp eyes for the innkeeper. A rotund flustered woman noticed him and pushed her way slowly through the common room full of ragged men. She approached him with a tight smile her cheeks a harried red, she obviously wanted no trouble.

The forced smile faltered as she got closer and glimpsed his face, her eyes narrowed suspiciously and all pretense of civility was dropped, "What do ya' want?" she asked a rough undertone to her forceful voice. Eragon knew that this inn was a possibility in being a location for Katrina, the woman looked as if she would have no trouble beating you if you didn't do as she said and quickly. 

His low, quiet voice was smooth, shocking her as it usually did people, his clothes looked dirty and worn from travel, and he had worn regular farm boys clothing not the rich fabric of the elves, his voice that sounded like a well bred nobleman's seemed odd and out of place, "I was wondering if your inn perhaps had an available bath, and someone who could wash my clothing, the other inns I have crossed don't have anywhere to dry them." he feigned, praying that inns nearby didn't have clotheslines and she wouldn't see through his lie. He kept his mind open searching for people with bad intentions towards him or his companions.

"Course! I'm the only in this rat hole of town that has a laundry line!" she boasted, Eragon felt pride fill her simple mind, she thought of money and that was it, she kept wondering if he was a thief, or if he would try to trick her. 

"That is good, I think I might like a room." he said to her, "_You've done well Murtagh, this is the only inn in the poor district with a line, she isn't lying for business, her mind shows it to be true, you two get to work." _he communicated with Murtagh and Roran, they were to search the outside for somewhere maids or slaves might live while Eragon searched inside.

"I'll get ya one, but ya might want ta' eat before, I got ta' clean one up, we were full this morning', I'll have one of the wenches draw you an ale." the large woman said pushing him towards an empty table, her mind once again was focused on getting him to spend money. 

"You have girl slaves here." he asked, as he took his chair.

"Quite a few, they'll do what you please, if you desire pleasurable company sir." she mentioned, thinking of how much she could charge him for a night. 

Eragon had trouble keeping the disgust off his face as an idea struck him, "I am, uh" he had to clear his throat, "very partial to red heads." he finished. 

"Have a few of those, drink your ale and I'll send them up to your room to choose from when it's ready." She said as a frail girl set a beer before him. He gave her a nod and picked up the beer as if going to drink as she walked away. He set the alcohol down and without speaking checked it for poisons before lifting it again for a drink. He studied the room, keeping his sharply cornered eyes down, he noticed that the men in the room were mostly slavers from the state of their minds. They viewed people as cattle, chatting boisterously of prices they had gotten for different 'items'. Eragon disguised the sickened look that covered his face by taking a hearty swig of the brew before him. 

Eragon heard the door swing open and glanced up swiftly as five soldiers presence entered his consciousness. His gaze flickered back to the mug of beer before him trying to remain unnoticed. He cursed to himself as he realized that one of them had the ability to extend their mind, surely noticing the presence of Eragon's, his consciousness being so vast, Eragon closed of his mind, frustrated. The head man of the soldiers scanned the room, looking for the innkeeper as Eragon had done moments ago. Turning up fruitless in his search his gaze settled on Eragon, the odd man out in the room, him looking the most unusual.

Eragon resisted the temptation to shift and turn his face away, knowing that would give him away, but he hated that he couldn't read the man's thoughts. He watched from under his eyelashes as the man whispered something to one of his men, who then turned and jogged from the inn. Then the man approached Eragon's table. 

Eragon stayed calm knowing that he could easily kill these men if they tried to harm him, but that would end their search. He also knew that the most recent wanted flyer of him was a sketch of him before his transformation, they more than likely wouldn't recognize him with his elfin more feline features, he merely looked different. 

The captain, as it appeared from the markings on his arm, looked Eragon up and down as he neared the table, his eyes settling on the richly wrought sword at Eragon's side. "Hello there, I must ask, where are you from traveler?" he asked in a staged friendly voice.

Eragon looked up meeting the man's gaze with calm but foreboding eyes, "Distant reaches." he replied taking another drink.

"North or south?" the captain continued.

"Both you could say." Eragon answered again.

The captain gave a forced smile to Eragon's evasiveness, "Do you keep a home in the Empire?" the friendliness had slipped slightly.

Eragon gave the man a sly smile, "Depends, what would you call home?" 

"I think it's best if I ask the quest-" the man began in a rough tone just as the innkeeper returned to the room calling out.

"Sir, your room is ready and your requests are filled, everything is waiting in the room." she said. Eragon stood with grace and inclined his head to the man before sweeping through the room to follow the innkeeper upstairs. 

"Here it is." she said brusquely leaving him at the door, "all the red heads I got are in there." she said over her shoulder as she trudged down the stairs grumbling about work that had to be done.

Eragon opened the door cautiously, and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He walked into the room to see four frightened faces looking up at him, all of them shivering in their small clothes.

He held up a cautionary hand, "I mean none of you harm, I simply need to ask you some questions." he studied their faces, disappointed that none of them were Katrina. The girls exchanged wary looks. Eragon released the walls around his mind, and was assaulted by the fear that poured from them. "I simply wish to know if you have seen a girl with light copper hair, about to her shoulder blades, green eyes, and she wears a pale green dress though it is dirty and ripped at the bottom. Her name is Katrina." he said.

One of the girls bit her lip, "You don't mean to rape us?" she asked him carefully.

"No, I am not that disgusting of a creature." he said allowing the revulsion show on his face knowing that it would reassure them.

The one that had spoken us relaxed, "You mean to find this girl, is she your wife?"

"The fiancée of my brother's." he replied easily, it was true, he thought of Roran as a brother though he was a cousin by blood. 

"She doesn't work here, we are the only red heads here, if you know she works in an inn, you might try some others though." the girl shrugged apologetically.

"I see, thank you, you may stay here, so you don't get in trouble, your employer thinks I am taking advantage of you, so stay here for an hour or so then leave looking scared and upset. Mess each others hair up as well." he advised heading for the door, "Occasional screams wouldn't hurt either." the girls all nodded and the one that had spoken mouthed thank you. 

He left the room, stealing down the stairs while talking to his brothers, "_She isn't here, stop your searching, we have to check somewhere else." _he paused on the last step, waiting for their response. 

"_We will meet you in the street as before." _Murtagh's voice relayed. Eragon glanced around the corner to see where the innkeeper was so he could slip by unnoticed, she was talking animatedly to the captain, who was listening intently and nodding. Eragon closed his mind again, as he noticed the magic using soldiers was by his commanding officer. He was about to creep out along the wall when the door opened again and the Ra'zac glided in, silencing the whole room.

A-------------------------------E

**A/n: whew! For a chapter I couldn't get started it certainly took off! Sorry to leave you hanging but the chapter is already long, I'll update soon I swear! Review por favor:D**


	12. So Close but So Far

A/n: Sorry, sorry, and sorry

**A/n: Sorry, sorry, and sorry! I know I said I would update quickly but homework has priority guys, but the chapter is up and since it is spring break, I should get the rescue scene up at record breaking pace, so enjoy and be patient!**

Ch. 11

Eragon ducked back behind the wall before the Ra'zac caught his scent, he strained his ears to hear as the monsters began to speak.

"There wasss sssomeone sssussspiciouss here?" They hissed in unison.

The large innkeeper stared at them, not scared but wary that damage could be done to her inn. The captain to the empire soldiers stood up, distaste plain on his face.

"A young man, normal enough save for his sharp narrow features, they were…feline almost, and he had his hood pulled up indoors, he had a richly wrought sword on his belt, he was not a noble of the Empire so I thought perhaps he was an enemy." 

"Did thisss sssword have a blue gem in the hilt?" one asked.

The captain thought for a moment, "Umm…Oh! Yes, I remember, it did."

The Ra'zac sprang into action; even Eragon's sharp ears barely caught the whisper of their feet leaving the ground as they darted for the staircases. Eragon pushed off from the steps he was crouched on and landed lithely across the room. He no longer cared if the magician soldier could sense his mind, he opened it wide

"_Ra'zac! They are here! I need your assistance!" _Eragon could kill them himself easily, but killing them would only make it harder to find Katrina, they needed to catch them. Eragon heard their beaks click together angrily as they saw him across the room.

"You!" They screeched. They lunged at him, drawing their swords, Eragon drawing his quickly and deflecting their blows. The Empire soldiers stood and drew their weapons, all looking sick with nervous anticipation. Just then the door slammed in, banging against the wall and Roran and Murtagh burst in their weapons drawn as well. The Ra'zac looked from Eragon to the other riders and leaped into a corner across the room. 

"You win for now." They hissed disappearing out the back servant's door to quick for anyone but Eragon's eyes. 

"Let's go!" He said beckoning for his brothers to follow, he flashed over to the door stopping only when he heard the clash of steel on steel. The soldiers had stepped in front of Roran and Murtagh.

"Malthinae!" Murtagh shouted and all the soldiers were suddenly frozen where they stood, bound by air. They ran past the stilled men and followed Eragon out the door. 

A-----------------------------E

Aris watched with tired eyes as dried food was being packed into crates. It was time again, she heard Katrina shift next to her and sigh, she new that the routine they had adopted so Katrina could learn magic was tiring but it was necessary. Aris knew that on the long journey ahead, if Katrina was rescued by then, the slavers would become restless, and they often took it out on the girls of the camp, if Katrina wanted to stay whole for her fiancée then she needed to be able to push the minds of the men away from their dirty intentions. 

"Aris?" Katrina's ever curious voice began next to her, "I have a question…well a few actually." 

"_Of course, you always do." _was what Aris wanted to say instead her mouth said, "Yes?" it seemed her mouth no longer knew how to form words with emotion in them. 

"Why is it that a slavers camp is permanent like this, don't they have to sell the people?" Katrina asked, her words sounding in Aris' left ear, Aris continuing to watch the slavers.

"Bryshaw stays in one place for three seasons, then, as the cold season falls upon us he transports all of us through the Hadarac and into the Empire to sell most of the slaves, the rest of the year he 'gathers' his 'merchandise'." Aris stated, her voice still flat. Before she had never really spoken but after Katrina had arrived she had heard her voice and realized that she sounded just as Katrina had said, dead. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Katrina nod her head thoughtfully. Aris turned her head as the afternoon sun caught the perfect copper color of Katrina's hair, Aris was envious of that color, black was very average among elves, she remembered wishing as a girl that she had gotten the silver hair other elves had.

Katrina looked up as Aris turned her head back to the camp activities before her. "Ok, next question,…" She cleared her throat, "You don't have to answer but…why haven't they sold you yet?" She asked in a whisper. 

Aris cringed on the inside, her face not shifting, the wave of memory flooded her mind momentarily as she remembered her first encounter with Bryshaw. "Because, I made Bryshaw angry when I first was captured, he swore he would make me is personal slave, and that he would break my disobedience." she said her voice not giving away the pain she felt when she thought of her dismal future. 

"Oh…" Katrina poorly hid the relief in her voice, "So I won't be left here alone." she sighed, "Ok last question, why don't you just take those metal rings in your ears off?" Katrina asked. 

"I've tried, the metal is melted together, I can't simply remove them, I have to rip through the skin in my ears, Bryshaw caught me trying and made the magician, Menlor, to prevent me from touching them." Aris raised her hand tried to touch on of her earrings with a finger, but the finger was stopped an inch from the metal, "It isn't a strong spell, but I can't stop it nonetheless." Katrina nodded again and stood up, Aris joining her as they walked to deposit washed cloth on the drying lines.

A---------------------------E

Saphira circled the plateau below as she started to land. Inarkien and Rahzin were standing next to Murtagh and Roran all four of them staring up at her and Eragon. They had tried to follow the Ra'zac from the inn but they had already left the surrounding area. The three riders had asked the dragons to come, intending to take Helgrind, but as they dragons approached the city they had seen the Ra'zac take off eastward into the Hadarac. They had followed immediately, but they had lost them. Now they were gathering on the high cliff as dusk began to fall. 

Saphira landed with a light thud, and Eragon jumped down easily, "nowhere." He stated simply. Roran loosed an angry yell and withdrew his hammer striking the cliff with it.

"BLOOD AND ASHES!" he shouted hoarsely, drawing up for another blow. Eragon caught his arms and Murtagh kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"Stop, don't give up yet." Eragon snapped, "We almost have the advantage now." 

"How's that?" Roran snarled ripping his arms from Eragon's grip, belting his hammer however.

"Take a second and think, she obviously isn't in the Empire, they would never have left, when we saw them leaving the Beors they must have placed her somewhere over there." Eragon explained methodically, trying to calm Roran, "Now, they will lead us right to her." 

"WE. CAN'T. FIND. THEM!" Roran spat each word separately. 

"I can scry them, then we can search either places we have been or places we haven't." Eragon said rubbing his temples with his forefinger and thumb. 

"Fine do it." Roran challenged collapsing to the ground in a stubborn position.

Eragon removed his hand from his head and walked over to his pack taking out a waterskin and a small bowl. He poured the liquid then said the scrying words over it. The Ra'zac's image materialized in front of them, clearly flying over a mountain range. 

"They have just entered the Beors, we will find them." Eragon stated letting the magic drain from him, he felt tired, not physically but his mind was tired of working. 

"So, in the morning we pursue?" Roran asked eyeing a very sleepy Inarkien.

"In the morning." Eragon yawned, drifting over to Saphira to unsaddle and unpack. 

A----------------------------E

That night as Aris and Katrina walked to their tent, a horrible stench descended upon the camp. Aris flared her nostrils in sickening familiarity the same time as Katrina gasped and went weak in the knees.

"Aris! They came back for me!" She whispered panicked at the familiar smell. 

"They won't take you with me alive." Aris reassured the girl.

Aris watched as they landed in the middle of the camp and the Ra'zac slid off of their skinless white mounts. 

"Lisssten to usss, thisss camp isss under our control." they hissed to the already silent camp, "There will be no disssobedience, all ssslavesss will ssstay inssside their tentsss and ssslaversss will run a watch, no one will enter or leave thisss camp." Bryshaw marched up to the Ra'zac and began to whisper in hushed urgent tones, Aris was standing too far away to hear it. Then he stood up with a sick look on his face, a look of fear, Aris assumed that the Ra'zac had threatened him, or told him what was coming. 

"D-do as they say, all my men, report to the weapons tent to gather arms. Slaves, go to your tents and stay there. There will be rations distributed in the morning and all those who disobey will be beheaded." Bryshaw spoke in nervous tones and gave a futile attempt as making it sound as if he was in charge.

Aris tugged Katrina along behind her, "Come along, I think I know what's happening." she whispered. They made it to their tent and hurriedly ducked inside. "Your fiancée must be coming." Aris said as they sat down facing each other. 

"Why do you say that?" Katrina asked, her fear making it impossible for her to think coherently, she was wringing her hands and looking nervously at the tents opening.

"Stop." Aris quieted her tones, as a slaver marched through the cluster of tents, "I will hear the Ra'zac if they come for you, remember I possess the heightened senses of elves." she placed her own small hands on Katrina's thin ones. "Now, think, if the Ra'zac are here, then they must be worried that…his name was Roran correct?…yes, Roran must be coming for you."

Katrina's eyes widened as she processed what Aris had said, Aris listened carefully to the outside of their tent. "Then…then why don't they just take me away?" Katrina asked her after a moment.

"_Huh…why don't they…" _Aris thought, it would make more sense for them to take her and run instead of sitting and staying where they could be found. Just then another slaver trudged by and it hit her, "Because the slavers are a buffer." Aris said, her voice dead despite the enlightenment in her mind, "If they are alone, and your Roran catches them with his cousin, the one that might be a rider, then the Ra'zac could be killed. A rider can easily defeat them. But, if they are here then…then they are hoping that the slavers will provide a distraction allowing them to escape." she finished, feeling that what she had said was true.

Katrina looked sick and hopeful at the same time, "Roran is coming…" her voice was saturated with joy, then her voice turned nauseous, "But the Ra'zac mean to kill everyone to save themselves…" 

"The slavers deserve it." Aris shrugged, annoyed that bitterness could be heard in her voice when joy could not.

"…perhaps some of them…but the rest of the slaves…." Katrina whispered laying down and curling into a tight ball.

"I know…but there is nothing we can do…" Aris reasoned with both her and Katrina's consciousnesses. She too lay back but she lay her hands on her stomach. She felt the bones of her ribs stick through her pale, almost translucent, skin. Even her gentlest prod spiked pain from her tender bruising, she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the slavers, in fact she wanted to kill Bryshaw herself.

A--------------------------------------E

Roran lay under Inarkien's silver wing, staring at the vein filled papery skin as the moonlight shone through it. His hands rested folded beneath his head and his head ached painfully. "_I'm coming Katrina, I'm coming for you, I know you're out there and I will find you. I wish you could hear me say this, I love you Katrina." _he thought sadly to himself before crossing his arms over his chest and rolling to his side in uncomfortable lonely sleep.

A--------------------------------------E

**A/n: The rescue scene is on it's way I promise, I have already written most of it, and am just deciding the final details, I am slightly worried though, you guys won't stop reading after it right? It's only the beginning of the story even though the story is already longer than I ever saw it being. So anyways review please and I'll update soon!**


	13. Rescue

A/n: So yea, I was gonna write another chapter before the rescue scene, but it wanted to be written so here it is

**A/n: So yea, I was gonna write another chapter before the rescue scene, but it wanted to be written so here it is! I really hope you all like it, the way had written it on paper was …well nothing like this, this chapter sort of wrote itself, sorry rambling, go ahead, read!**

**Disclaimer: oh right, I always forget, but I don't own Eragon, just Aris, I simply wish I did!**

Ch. 12

"Now that I've seen it…" Roran walked over to a small pond at his left with a determined expression. "Draumr Kopa." He bit his lip as color bloomed on the surface, then he gave a frustrated sigh. "Barzul! I still can't see her, but the Ra'zac are here…what does that mean?" He asked Eragon.

Two days ago they had flown into the Beors, following the Ra'zac's leftover tracks, whenever their mounts took of they left deep rivets in the ground. Finally they had happened upon a slavers camp, they had almost flown past it but Murtagh had spotted the Ra'zac coming out of a tent as they were flying close to a surrounding mountain. They had landed on a cliff only moments ago, it looked down upon the camp but was far enough up that they surely looked like dots in the landscape to anyone looking. 

"It means that she is inside somewhere, you haven't seen inside any of those tents." Eragon explained looking down at the camp from the cliffs edge, slavers and their practice of selling people always made him sick to his stomach and caused his blood to boil.

"You're sure she is here?" Roran asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure of that at all, but seeing as the Ra'zac **are **here, then it is very likely, we can search elsewhere if you'd like though." Eragon snapped, his patience worn as well by his cousins pestering. He took a deep breath; he knew Roran had reason enough to be anxious, he only wished that he would hold off the questions until Eragon had formed a plan. 

"You're right, you're right." Roran mumbled, oblivious to Eragon's irritation. As Roran continuously paced their resting place, Murtagh moved to sit by Eragon at the cliffs edge. They looked down on the silent camp for a few moments observing anything that might come in handy.

"The river, I think, is our biggest asset." Murtagh though aloud, "The Ra'zac fear water right?" 

Eragon nodded and narrowed his eyes focusing on the tents trying to decipher which ones might belong to a slave. The camp appeared to be split, one side with slightly brown an yellow large tents, and the other side, farthest from the cliff, were very small ragged tents patched with miscellaneous cloth. "There," he pointed to the ragged tents, "those are slave tents, one of those holds Katrina." 

At the sound of his fiancée's name Roran joined his fellow riders, peering down as well. "So what do we do?" Roran asked.

Eragon closed his eyes for a moment thinking quickly, "I can't see anyway around killing people, the Ra'zac look as if they have the slaver's prepared to fight, so one of us will have to slip away and search the tents on the further side of the camp for Katrina." Eragon shook his head dissatisfied with what he had said, "Try to avoid killing slaves though, set them free if possible, and try to get the Ra'zac before they take Katrina and run." 

"Fine, I'll search for Katrina, you two and the three dragons can fight." Roran said simply, standing up and belting his hammer.

Eragon nodded and too belted his sword, saddling Saphira while the others did the same. 

A-------------------------------E

Katrina was practicing magic again this time spinning the rock in circles. The past week they had been imprisoned in their tent providing plenty of time to practice. It was unbelievable how much easier using the magic was, it didn't take nearly as much time as before.

"Good, that's good Katrina." Aris said, "Now try something different, I want you to throw the rock across the tent with magic, okay?" Aris asked. 

Katrina nodded and searched her mind for the proper words; with all the time that she had spent practicing she was almost fluent in the language. Aris spoke it to her sometimes, and though she couldn't respond quickly, she normally understood the meaning of what was being said. Before she could speak however the tent flap flew back revealing Bryshaw in its doorway. The girls froze, and Katrina clenched her fist around the pebble.

"Craban! Come here." His voice sounded hoarse and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He stared at Aris waiting for her to follow his command. "I said get over here." Aris made no motion to move, her dead eyes simply stared at him. He flared his nostrils angrily and took one stride in grabbing Aris by her upper arm and jerking her to a standing position. 

Katrina's eyes widened and she too stood up, reaching for Aris, but Aris slapped her hands away, "Stop, stay here and protect yourself." Aris reprimanded, her voice toneless still. "I will be fine."

"Wise choice." Bryshaw commented, "If you cooperate, there is no need for me to harm the redheaded wench." he dragged Aris out of the tent into the late afternoon sun and continued back to his own. "I've decided that now is the time, I fear that those hideous creatures are bringing something monstrous to my camp and I will not die without seeing you broken first, so today I will break you." He said, his voice dripping with perverse pleasure and excitement.

They reached his tent and he threw Aris inside onto her knees. He approached her and flipped her over onto her butt, then dragged her by her hair to his bed. She drew upon her hidden store of inner strength and wriggled from his grasp. She refused to be fouled by him. A vein throbbed in his forehead as his anger grew, he came at her again and slapped her, hard. He knocked her onto her back with his foot and then kicked her ribs. She barely restrained a scream as she felt two ribs break in her left side. 

She climbed hastily to her bare feet, ignoring the aching protest in her side, and darted for the door, but Bryshaw expected it and grabbed the back of her dress as she passed him. The already worn material ripped, the one thin band holding the dress on her left shoulder tore, leaving only the right shoulder intact. She hit the ground with a thud as he released her.

He pushed her down and straddled her hips with his knees. Aris felt fear grip her heart as he bowed his mouth and forced himself upon her lips. Disgust and sickness claimed her stomach, she gripped the much older mans graying hair with her hands and pulled back, he simply pressed at her harder. Then she opened her mouth, and his tongue slid in, then she clamped down as hard as she could, her tongue tasting the blood as his tongue split. He pulled back and yelled angrily as his hand brushed his mouth, drawing it away to see blood. 

"You wench!" he spat, showering her face with his blood. He leaned to the side to grab a dagger from his belt that was laying on the edge of the bed, then brought his hand back to press the metal against her throat. "Now, you will do as I say, or I will kill you." he grinned a red smile, his teeth coated with his own blood. 

"Kill me then." She said, still determined to never give into him. He gnashed his teeth and drew the dagger back, ready to plunge it into her chest. Before his arm lowered again a chorus of panicked shouts began outside. 

"Damn!" He cursed, standing up and belting his swords, "I will have you as my slave Craban, I'll be back." he glared at her before running out of the tent.

"I won't be waiting." Aris muttered dragging herself up from the ground and stumbling outside.

A--------------------------E

The dragons descended upon the camp, just as the late afternoon was turning into dusk, before they even reached the makeshift prison the shouts began. The figures of men scrambled around in a panic, some drawing swords others taking up bows and arrows. 

"_Now!" _Eragon shouted within his mind, telling the others to spring into action. Saphira, Inarkien, and Rahzin all opened their jaws wide, engulfing the slavers below them in a fiery heat. Roran jumped from Rahzin and Murtagh caught him with magic lowering him to the ground, his figure landing on the other side of a close tent so he was hidden from view. Eragon let out a war cry and the remaining five sprung into action.

Roran ran through the haphazard arrangement of tents and darted across the open separation between the slavers tents and that of the slaves. The clash of metal and the screams of men could still be heard across the camp. In fact, many slaves were peering through the openings to their tents, scared of what might be coming their way. 

"Go! Run away from here while you have the chance!" he shouted to all those who could hear. He only had to say it once for suddenly bodies poured from the tents taking off into the Beors. Roran panicked praying Katrina wasn't one of them, but they had all looked like they were the dark skinned nomads from the Hadarac. He began to look within all the tents and had reached the third one when he noticed the opening to one further down shift. He stared then took off into a sprint reaching the tent just as a head full of read hair stuck outside.

"Katrina!" he gasped falling to his knees before her. She looked at him in shock then tears welled in her eyes and her entire body left the tent. She fell into his arms and sobbed, her body quaking with relief. "I found you, I found you." he said over and over again stroking her knotted hair with his hand, his other arm holding her thin frame to his chest, "I found you." he whispered. She suddenly pulled back though, her tears halted by some thought.

"We have to leave before the Ra'zac find us!" she whispered hoarsely. Roran looked at her and regained himself, remembering where they were. He nodded and pulled her to her feet, gently though. Then he took her hand running back towards the fighting. 

They broke into the battle scene and Roran heard Katrina's shocked exclamation behind him as she saw the three huge dragons and the dying or already dead slavers. "I'll explain later! C'mon!" he said urgently pulling her forward and drawing his hammer at the same time. Only two slaver's approached him, they fell to him hammer, their skulls crushed. Roran sprinted with Katrina in tow towards Inarkien, the great silver dragon turning his head to look at Roran then observe the girl behind him.

"_This is her?" _Inarkien asked, unconcerned with the fighting around him.

"_Yes, this is my fiancée, Katrina, I know you will approve of her." _Roran replied, stopping his run directly in front of Inarkien. Inarkien nodded and shifted his wing as if inviting Katrina upon him. "Katrina, I am a Dragon Rider, and this is my dragon partner, Inarkien. That is Eragon over there on the blue dragon, Saphira. The man on the red dragon, Rahzin, is Murtagh." Roran said aloud to Katrina. She stared at him for a moment, then glanced around her at the bloody mess.

"Explain later." She said climbing upon Inarkien with no sign of fear, Roran following quickly behind her. Inarkien lifted up from the ground and the other two followed behind him.

"WAIT!" she suddenly shouted. "You have to save Aris!" Katrina cried twisting in the saddle to stare at Roran with desperate eyes.

"Who?" he asked just as desperate to leave as she was to return.

"Aris! The girl who shared my tent, the reason I'm alive!" Katrina screamed, writhing in panic and shifting to look at the shrinking ground, searching it for her black haired friend.

"Katrina we have to go, all the other captives fled into the mountains." Roran touched her shoulder.

"No! The leader of the camp had taken her away, he was going to do something to her, she wasn't with the rest of the slaves, and she wouldn't have left!" Katrina screeched, her words reaching Eragon.

"_I'll go back, tell Katrina not to worry." _Eragon said, "_Tell her to think of what the girl looks like." _

"Eragon will go back, think of what she looked like in your mind, and then Eragon will see her." Roran said and Katrina nodded, she squeezed her eyes shut and focused on Aris' face.

"_Got it." _Eragon said, Saphira turned around, and Eragon searched the ground for the girl with black hair and blue eyes.

A------------------------------------E

Aris walked as fast as she could towards the screaming of men. After Bryshaw had left she had forced herself to walk to the weapons tent. As she had entered, she had searched until she had found her mothers two swords, bow, belt, and her two daggers. She had tightened the belt around her bony, narrow waist and sheathed the swords, tucking her daggers in at her waist. She had slung the bow and its arrows across her back then marched out of the tent, praying Bryshaw hadn't been killed yet.

She came upon the fight just as three dragon's were taking off into the mountains, they were already across the river and Aris could barely make out Katrina's copper hair on the back of the silver one. "_Good, she is safe now. I never thought I would see three Dragon Riders though, I thought my theory of one was extreme, that must be Eragon on the blue dragon, Arya must have found someone to pair the egg with." _Aris thought with an internal smile. She knew within that she would more than likely die within a matter of minutes, but she was happy for Katrina. "_I just have to kill Bryshaw." _She closed her eyes under the protection of the shadow she was hiding in, "_Mother, give me strength for this one last task." _She drew herself upright and ran into the bloody ground. 

Bryshaw heard her vicious scream and turned to see her running at him with a sword drawn. His shock of seeing her with emotion was quickly overridden as he realized her intention. He drew his sword only a second before she hit him. He pushed her back, her frail arms no match for his. 

Aris was not dissuaded however, she drew a dagger and swung the sword again, knowing that at the moment she couldn't beat anyone with strength, but quickness she still possessed. He met her steel with his, but hadn't seen the dagger in her other hand. She plunged it into his stomach and he gasped, releasing his sword and falling to the ground. 

She withdrew the dagger and lifted it to strike his heart next when her left shoulder was struck with an arrow. Aris barely kept a grip on the dagger. She belted it and raised the other arm, swinging the sword, "Die." she said swiftly beheading the source of her years of torture. She stared uncaring at the corpse as it fell sideways and she turned, her back to the river, to face the archer who had shot her. 

She looked without fear at the group of slavers that had survived, they were weak and untrained, she could kill a few as payback before they got her. Aris straightened her shoulders, the left one still with an arrow embedded in the skin. She raised the sword in her right hand, as if motioning them forward. 

It was then that she saw them. The Ra'zac climbing on their mounts. Aris knew they meant to pursue Katrina. She mindlessly sheathed the sword, ignoring the men that were coming closer. She took the bow from her back and knocked an arrow aiming at the chest of one of the Ra'zac. She released the arrow, but her aim wasn't true, it missed the Ra'zac, it didn't however escape their attention. 

Their mounts flew at her and she hastily released another arrow, she managed to hit the nearest flying beast in the chest with it this time. It let out a horrendous high pitched shriek, causing the slavers running at Aris to hit the ground covering their ears. Aris simply stared, she knew it had only made them angry. "_It will all be over soon." _She thought and drew her sword, she could hold them off at least. 

The beasts flew at her again, and Aris felt one of her knees give out, a sudden dizziness overcoming her. "_Not now!" _she yelled at her body, but her strength had failed her and she collapsed to her knees, "_Let this be quick." _She prayed, anxious to meet her mother again. She belted her sword and stared at her approaching death.

Before death took her though a great shudder crashed through the ground. A large shadow loomed overhead of Aris and she tilted her head back just in time to see the large blue dragon release flames from its maw. She looked back to see one of the Ra'zac taken in fire, the other rapidly retreating, as did the slavers. The dizziness increased and she fell onto her butt, a young man suddenly appearing beside her. He looked elfin and he was saying something to her, but all sound was blocked from her ears. He extended his hand but before she could reach out to grasp it, her vision blurred and the world went black.

A------------------------------------E

**A/n: I hope that was intense enough for you, I'm not sure, there were so many other ways I could have written this chapter…but this one seemed best…so review, and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	14. Saved but Lost Again

A/n: This was a hard chapter to start, but it really took off, mostly talking but enjoy

**A/n: This was a hard chapter to start, but it really took off, mostly talking but enjoy!**

Ch. 13

Aris thought she was dreaming

_"Oh my! What happened?" _

_"She was fighting, she killed a man then started shooting at the Ra'zac, it was as if she wanted to die, foolish of her to shoot at them." _

_"Poor girl, she helped me so much, but she never seems to worry about herself, did she get stabbed?" _

_"No, just took an arrow in the shoulder, she passed out when I reached out for her, she looked exhausted."_

_"She probably was, you say she was there for how long Katrina?"_

_"Seven years."_

_"And, you are that thin from just above a month. It's amazing that she survived."_

_"She does looked starved doesn't she…I need to get the arrow out of her." _

_"Just be careful Eragon!"_

_"I will." _

Aris screamed on the inside as the metal in her left shoulder was drawn out of her flesh, she tried to open her eyes to tell him to stop, but she couldn't break through the clouds of this dream, she was floating in a white mist.

"_There, it's out, now…wa__í__se heill." _Aris felt the skin from the wound close and heal.

"_I think that's the only place she was injured, nobody got really close to her." _Aris was beginning to realize that somehow this couldn't be a dream, but she couldn't put her finger on why. She felt the ripped shoulder of her dress shift down and heard a chorus of gasps. She felt a few cold fingers touch the top of the numerous wounds on her back. She fought through the clouds so she could wake up. She noticed that her cheek was against cool rock and her arms were splayed out beside her body. Then it hit her, this couldn't be a dream because elves don't dream. They sleep in a state of consciousness, always aware of their surroundings, so what she was hearing…must be what was being said around her.

She suddenly remembered the elfish looking man who had saved her, and Katrina was there, she had heard her name. Aris wanted to break through the white so she could see where she was, but she couldn't make it through the last layer. Then she felt the back of her dress being slowly pulled down.

"_I don't believe it…how does she move…this is awful." _

_"The slavers were particularly cruel to her, she never listened…I wonder what Bryshaw did to her earlier…"_

_"Do you really want to know?" _The male voice that kept speaking was very close to her, she wanted to know who it was. She began to panic when the short hem of her ripped dress was pulled up on her legs; the same fingers prodded the skin carefully.

Aris didn't like it, an unknown man touching her, why did Katrina allow this, she wanted to get up and move away. Just then the aching spiked in her side and she remembered her broken ribs, next came the rest of her pain, the pain had been dulled but it attacked her with renewed vigor. Aris knew she was coming about, but she needed to quicker, for the man's fingers had moved to her side.

"_She has broken ribs." _

_"Can you heal them?" _Aris wanted to scream at Katrina to get this man away from her, Katrina knew that Aris was slow to trust.

"_I would have to remove the…well if you want to call this a dress." _

_"I…I don't know that she'll like that…will it help her a lot?"_

_"Broken ribs are taxing on the body, she may not wake up until it's healed, her body is using all her spare energy to keep her alive."_

_"Then do it, she can't have much energy left." _

_"All right." _Aris protested in her mind, and then as her dress was lifted to her hips she broke through the remaining clouds. She opened her eyes and pushed her body away from the fingers. She crawled backwards a few feet until her ribs couldn't take it any more. She flipped over onto her butt and stared at the people a few yards away from her.

They were all looking at her in amazement, the elfin man still had his fingers poised over were Aris was a few seconds ago.

"Aris…" Katrina said quietly, "It's okay Aris, these men are our friends."

Aris didn't speak she just looked at her surroundings slowly. There was a young man with chin length dark brown hair and serious dark eyes; he was sitting on the clawed foot of the red dragon. Sitting next to Katrina was a broad shouldered man with lighter brown hair, and hazel eyes, Aris assumed he was Roran. A huge silver dragon had it's head over Roran and Katrina looking at Aris. The elfish man had the narrow features of an elf, but they were rough, more rural than a pure elf. He had brown hair, chin length as well, and deep brown eyes, staring at her in surprise. He was not as broad as the other men, but he was muscular as well, and looked like the tallest of them. The largest of dragons was a blue dragon that sat curled up with it's head on the ground looking upon the scene before her calmly.

"Aris, this is Roran." Katrina pointed to the man beside her, "That is his cousin-"

"Brother." Roran interrupted.

"Brother," Katrina smiled at her fiancée, "Eragon, that is their other brother Murtagh." Aris' head snapped to look at the man with darker hair, she knew that name.

"Yea, Morzan's son, I know you know my family, but I fight _against _Galbatorix now, don't worry." He spoke to her, even though Aris knew her eyes had given nothing away, she figured he must be used to accusation.

"Yes, he is a friend." Katrina nodded eagerly trying her best to make Aris comfortable, "They are all Riders, amazing, you were right. Saphira, the blue dragon, is Eragon's dragon, and Inarkien." Katrina pointed above her, "is with Roran and Rahzin and Murtagh are partners as well." Katrina finished her introductions and waited for Aris' response.

Aris merely nodded and pulled the ripped shoulder of her dress back up. She noticed that her weapons had been removed, she looked around and saw them sitting by the fire.

Aris realized night had fallen when a cold wind blew and she shivered. She stood up painfully and staggered towards the fire, passing by Eragon, Roran and Katrina. The man named Eragon stood up with astonishing grace and stepped in front of her.

"You need to lie down, your ribs need to be healed, walking won't make it better." He said quietly, his voice was smooth and gentle.

Aris didn't want to talk, she knew that he would notice her elfin accent and that would lead to questions she didn't want to tell these strangers. She stepped around him and walked slowly to her swords and bow. She lowered herself slowly to her knees and strapped the belt around her waist then pulled the bow into her arms. Her knees shook as she stood back up, then she looked around, unsure of what to do. She had no idea where she was, and she knew she wouldn't make it to Ellesmera on her own, or if anyone there would recognize her. She also didn't want to leave Katrina, she was the only friend Aris had made in years, being alone didn't sound appealing anymore.

Katrina stood up and walked over to Aris. Aris looked into her only friends green eyes and knew that Katrina saw how scared she was. Katrina took the bow from Aris' hands and set them down. Then she wrapped Aris into her arms, rubbing her back soothingly, "It's okay Aris, nobody will hurt you again, its my turn to take care of you." Katrina reached up to kiss Aris' forehead, "I'll get you back to your family, and I will make sure that soon I see you smile freely."

Aris closed her eyes and suddenly felt better, as long as she wasn't left alone again, she would be okay. Then she pulled back and nodded to Katrina, she picked up her mother's bow and walked to the edge of the camp. She lay down and attempted to get comfortable. Her ribs wouldn't allow it. She rolled onto her back, and glanced at Katrina. The potion hadn't worn off from the last dose, she couldn't heal it herself, and Katrina wasn't strong enough.

"Heal me please." she whispered masking her accent. Katrina walked over to her and touched her hand.

"Eragon will do it quickly." Katrina said and Eragon walked carefully over to the girls.

"I won't look I promise, I just need you to lift the dress up over your side." He said kneeling down next to Aris, she watched him carefully and slowly lifted her thin dress up over her broken ribs. She heard Eragon gasp and saw Katrina flinch. Aris knew her many layers of cuts and bruises made her skin look gruesome. Eragon laid his hand over her black and blue ribs carefully and spoke the ancient language quickly. Her skin turned pale white again, the bruise disappearing, and the ache in her ribs disappeared. Despite the absence of the injury her bones where still visible through her skin. Aris hastily tugged her dress down.

"Thank you." she said quietly, Eragon looked torn, as if he wanted to say something more but it was against his better judgment to force the issue.

"The least I could do." He replied. "In the morning we will head out for Surda, we will receive accommodations there so don't worry, you can take a bath and we can get you new clothes," he addressed the girls, "Both the King and the leader of the Varden are very amiable, there is also someone there who can heal your wounds, it's a woman so you may feel more comfortable." He continued.

"_The Varden are in Surda…I wonder what caused that, what else has changed in my absence?" _Aris wondered, she didn't voice her questions though. She had no idea how she would explain knowing about the Varden's previous whereabouts.

"For know, you can wear my cloak," Eragon continued, "You're only shorter than me by three or four inches so it should fit you relatively well. Roran has a cloak for you Katrina."

"Ok," Katrina squeezed Aris' hand one last time before walking over to her fiancée who pulled her into his side as they walked over to Inarkien. They ducked underneath one of his extended wings and disappeared from view.

"Here." Eragon handed her a cloak, she hadn't even noticed him moving to get it. "It's of the elfin make so even though it looks thin it should keep you warm." He smiled at her, and she nodded, her dead eyes staring blankly back. She wrapped it around her shoulders and wanted to cry, it had been so long since she had worn anything like the silky material of the elves. Instead she walked back over to the fire and sat down.

Eragon followed her, "I'm sure Saphira wouldn't mind letting you sleep under one of her wings, it will keep you warmer. I'll ask her if you'd like."

"I'm fine." she whispered. Regardless of Katrina's reassurances Aris would have to judge on how trustworthy these men were for herself.

Eragon's brow furrowed, "Okay…may I ask you a question?" Aris nodded slowly. "Those weapons that you're holding, those are of elfin make, do they belong to you or did you just grab some in your haste?"

Aris thought quickly for an answer that wouldn't be a lie, "They suit who I am the best."

Eragon looked confused, "Then you've trained in swordplay before? It did look like you knew what you were doing."

"I've never trained with swords." It was true, she had only ever trained with daggers.

He nodded, "One more if you don't mind…how old are you…Katrina told us you had been in that…" Aris watched as his almond shaped eyes narrowed, "camp…for seven years…"

"I have ten and seven years." she said.

"Oh! Since you were ten…" His eyes were wide as he thought about that, "you're very strong."

"Or perhaps weak, I feared death, so I was too weak to accept it when it came my way."

"That's not weakness, you fought for a life you knew you would have someday."

"No, I expected to die there, I now have no idea what to do." Aris replied once more, "How many years do you have?" The curiosity she felt was missing from her words.

"Twenty this hot season…almost four years as a Rider." The last part of his words seemed directed towards himself as he thought.

Aris nodded then lay down, her head resting on her arm, her body facing the fire.

A--E

Eragon watched as the girl fell asleep, she had never said her name, but Katrina had called her Aris. He walked over to Saphira who had watched the whole interaction, and leaned back against her neck. "_Odd girl isn't she." _He thought to Saphira.

_"Strong girl," _Saphira corrected, "_Seven years, I wish I knew what they have done to her to make her so emotionless though." _

_"Did you not see the injuries she had?" _Eragon looked up at her astonished.

"_Not clearly, you were all bowed over her." _

Eragon summoned up a mental picture of the state of Aris' body and showed it to Saphira, a huge shudder ran through her. "_Disgusting isn't it."_

_"It is incredible that humans can treat other humans that way…I wonder though why she wasn't happier to be saved." _Saphira shook her massive head.

_"It seems as if she doesn't know how to be around people anymore, being beaten like that over and over again…it would disconnect me as well…I wonder if her family was killed or something…"_

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"Well I remember how badly beaten Arya was when we found her, and her guards who she was close to had been killed…and she rarely shows emotion. This girl…Aris…her injuries are more extensive than I've ever seen…and her face never shifts…so something incredible must have happened to her." _Eragon theorized.

"_That sounds probable…poor, poor girl…I don't think we should question her though." _

_"No, but we have to ask her about her family, or else we won't know where we should take her." _

_"She didn't object to Surda. So perhaps her family is there, she doesn't look like a nomad."_

_"No, she doesn't look like any human I've ever seen actually…almost elf…but her ears are rounded…and blue eyes aren't an elf trait…her lips are to big too…all elf features are narrow and delicate."_

_"She is indeed a mystery…her mind is odd too, did you notice?" _

_"That it doesn't seem to be there?" _

_"Yes, it isn't blocked it just isn't there." _Saphira lifted her head from her clawed feet and looked at Aris, "_It is a little more noticeable now…maybe she was drugged."_

_"I don't think we will ever know." _Eragon shrugged and dug around in his saddle bags searching for a blanket. He pulled it out and walked quietly over to the sickly thin girl, laying it over her bony shoulders. Then he reached his mind out searching for enemies and when he found none he went to sleep underneath the protection of Saphira's leathery wing.

A--E

**A/n: I'm scaring myself with how fast the chapters are being written, this chapter was actually two pages longer before I realized that I wasn't even close to done, so I cut it off. So the next chapter should be up soon too, one question for you guys, I'll take the majority answer : how far can I take the romance before I freak you guys? Don't flip it will stay pg-13...but how much pg-13?**


	15. Remember Me?

A/n: Talk about a hard chapter, I seriously couldn't decide what to write

**A/n: Talk about a hard chapter, It took off though and is uber long. Anyways all you who reviewed said pg-13 was good with you, so I will go with what feels right. If you don't like it well…you have only a few more chapters to speak up. So yea, go ahead and read, hope ya like it!**

Ch. 14

The next morning Aris woke up just as the sun reached the sky, the fog barely lifted, the morning gray. She sat up and folded the blanket Eragon had placed on her last night. That action had been reassuring to Aris, had he been at all suspicious that she was part elf, he would not have stared at her for an hour last night or placed a blanket over her.

She stood up and felt the toll yesterday had taken on her body, she was stiff and achy. She stretched painfully and placed the blanket and his cloak on top of Eragon's saddle bags. Aris looked around and noticed a small stream to the side of the camp, so she walked quietly over to it.

As she saw her reflection she was repulsed by her appearance. Her high delicate cheekbones were pronounced against her gaunt, sunken cheeks. Her chin was bony and her forehead was sickly white and huge against her thin features. Her hair was long, all the way to her waist, but it was knotted and matted with mud…and blood from the look of it. She stood up and saw how frail her legs looked, her dress falling just above her knees, very ripped and dirty. Her shoulders were bare save for the one piece of cloth holding her dress up, it was thin and it hung on her body making her looked hunched and sick. She couldn't even remember what color the dress was supposed to be. She knelt down and splashed the cold water on her face.

After a few minutes of scrubbing, Aris wiped her eyes and looked back at her face. It was cleaner now, but each cut and scrape was red from the scrubbing and stood out against her now clean pale skin. There was a bruise from where Bryshaw had slapped her yesterday too. Her hands were pink from the cold water; they were callused and torn up. Aris sighed and turned as she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Morning…I woke up out of habit." Katrina shrugged and knelt next to Aris, "Wow, you washed your face! You have such pretty skin." Katrina smiled and dipped her hands into the water splashing it on her own face. "Huh, doesn't make that big of a difference with all these scrapes does it."

"It does, you look refreshed." Aris commented sitting back and tucking her legs into her chest.

"Thanks…umm do you think maybe you could still teach me magic?" She asked curiously.

"Riders are skilled in magic, Roran can teach you." Aris said staring at the morning sky.

"Yes, but somehow I doubt that he wants me to learn to fight, he wants me to run and hide when danger comes. But…I will not be taken without a fight like last time." Katrina clenched her fists in determination.

"The potion hasn't worn off yet, but I will still help you if you'd like."

Katrina smiled and picked up a stray pebble, "Shoot it across the camp right?" Aris nodded.

A--E

Roran awoke with a start as he realized Katrina was no longer in his arms. He banged on Inarkien's flank so he would lift his wing then he darted out to the camp. He relaxed as he saw Katrina sitting with Aris. They were looking at something in Katrina's palm. His eyes grew wide when the pebble lifted and wobbled before shooting two feet then dropping, his jaw dropped.

Eragon came running out from beside Saphira, to stand next to Roran, "Did you feel that? Someone is doing magic!" He said quickly, then he noticed Roran pointing and the expression on his face. He followed his gaze and saw Katrina lifting the pebble again with magic. Murtagh joined them just then and all the dragons shook themselves awake.

"_Magic? How did she learn that? Surely the slavers didn't teach her." _Inarkien rumbled through their minds.

"I…I don't know…" Roran mumbled, suddenly Katrina looked up at them.

"Morning!" she called with a bright smile, getting up and crossing the camp to Roran. She greeted him with a kiss, and he momentarily forgot his shock as her soft lips molded against his. As she pulled away Aris approached the group warily.

"Uh," Roran cleared his throat to regain his thoughts, "Were you just using magic?" he asked, still holding her tight against his chest.

"Yes, I'm not very good yet though." Katrina shrugged nonchalantly, acting as if it didn't matter.

"Why? How? Who?" Roran blurted, confused.

"Aris, because I want to be able to defend myself, and the same way anyone else would learn." Katrina stated, proud of herself for how much she had learned, and how much stronger she had grown in mind and body.

Roran simply gaped at her, while Eragon stared at Aris, "You can use gramarye?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

"I haven't been able to for a long while, but my mother was proficient, I was able to teach Katrina." Aris said quietly, standing a few feet away from the group.

"_I didn't notice yesterday the difference in Katrina's mind, now I can tell she has it blocked." _Eragon thought to Saphira.

"_It has been a long while since you've been near her, and I think Aris just answered our question about being drugged. She used to use gramarye and her mind is more pronounced this morning." _Saphira replied, as she studied Aris with a large blue eye.

"I don't know Katrina…magic is dangerous…" Roran didn't like the idea at all.

"Roran, next time someone wants to harm me-"

"I'll protect you, I'm stronger now." Roran interrupted. Murtagh moved away and began pulling out bread and cheese for breakfast as well as boiling water.

Katrina smiled softly and placed two fingers on Roran's lips, "Next time someone wants to harm me, I will be able to hold my own, I'll take two of them and you can take the other forty-eight, deal?" She smiled but she really wanted his approval, she would learn anyways, but she wanted his support. He gently removed her fingers from his lips but didn't release her hand.

"Only if you are very careful, and don't try anything out of your strength capacity." He qualified. She nodded and smiled, giving him a huge hug. Aris turned away and sat by the fire, her stomach suddenly grumbled.

Murtagh looked up from dividing the bread and grinned at her, "Hungry are we?" Aris nodded slightly. "Well it's a good thing we don't have to wait for anything to cook." He stood up and handed her a large chunk of bread and cheese. Then passed another large chunk to Katrina before handing his brothers their shares.

Aris bit into the bread and closed her eyes at its taste. It was just basic loaf bread, but it was fresh and soft, something she hadn't had for years. She hungrily bit into the cheese and its taste was almost foreign to her mouth, as if it was only in her dreams she had eaten it before. She took her time eating it and when it was gone, though her starved shrunken stomach was very full, she longed for more.

"What's the water for Murtagh? We don't have tea or cups." Roran asked when everyone had finished.

"I guessed that before we left you would want to heal Katrina, but since Aris is uncomfortable with us healing her, and rightly so, I thought perhaps she would like to tend to her wounds herself." Murtagh explained pulling out a few strips of clean rags from his pack.

"Good idea." Eragon agreed, "But, I really wish you would let one of us heal that bruise on your cheek, it looks swollen."

Aris didn't know how to respond to the kindness these men were showing, it didn't feel right that strangers should be so nice to people they didn't know or care about. "Thank you for the rags, but your energy need not be wasted on me Eragon." She finally responded quietly.

"Just the bruise and I won't ask to heal you again though the offer will always stand." Eragon suggested, he really wanted this girl to feel more comfortable; it seemed as if she was putting herself through unnecessary suffering, but he didn't want to push her.

Aris thought for a moment, a bruise really wasn't hard to heal, and it was very tender. After a moment she nodded, and Eragon got up to approach her. She resisted the instinct to flinch away from his touch and scoot away from him, as he knelt on one knee in front of her. He very gently placed his palm over her cheek, his fingers warm on her skin. "Waíse heill." he spoke the words and the magic flowed from his palm healing her cheek. He removed his hand and stepped back. She nodded at him to thank him.

Murtagh handed her the rags then everybody left her alone while they packed up the camp. She soaked one of the rags in boiling water then slowly began to clean out the cuts on her legs, chest, and arms.

"These look like they've been taken care of." Roran noticed as he and Katrina sat to the side and he healed her wounds. He was addressing the scars around her wrists.

"Those are leftover from the chains the Ra'zac had me in," Katrina nodded as a bruise on her arm disappeared, "Aris knows how to make a soothing paste from a combination of plants, it helps everything heal faster." She explained.

"So she does care." Roran said thoughtlessly as he inspected the arm for anything he had missed. He was surprised when Katrina yanked her arm from him, he looked up to meet her glare.

"What did that mean Roran Stronghammer?" She asked severely.

He held up his hands, "Nothing bad! I just didn't know that she actually felt emotion, she doesn't look like it." he explained abashed.

Katrina set the arm that hadn't been healed back into his grasp, "Well, she does, she just can't express it. She hadn't spoken to anyone until I had gotten there, and most of the other slaves spoke only broken bits in the human tongue, they were all nomads and spoke their own language. You can't expect her to be laughing and dancing around, she doesn't know you yet. Besides it took her over a month to be as comfortable with me as she is, and I still haven't seen her smile." Katrina defended her friend.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to insult her, it was merely a tactless observation." He apologized pulling her chin up to look into her eyes as he finished with the other arm.

"She's my best friend, and I'm her only friend, give her a chance." Katrina pleaded.

"I will, and so will everyone else you'll see." He smiled and healed the scratches on her face. "Is that all your injuries?" he asked.

"Not quite." she sighed and turned around. "Umm…could Inarkien cover us with a wing?" she asked shyly.

"Ask him." Roran encouraged, "You've learned to reach out you're mind right?" he asked, "_Katrina is going to ask you something, keep you mind open?" _

"_Of course." _

Katrina closed her eyes and extended her mind out carefully until she felt six very large consciousnesses and retreated back behind her barriers. "Who were those!" she asked in shock.

"All of us, the dragon's minds are very powerful and so is Eragon's, Murtagh's and mine are large, but nothing to theirs." Katrina nodded and took a deep breath.

She reached out again but this time she was prepared. As she touched the first mind it felt like it was right next to her, she assumed that was Roran, in front of them was larger mind, that of Inarkien. She entered into the mind and thought her words, "_Will you block us from view please?" _She asked.

"_Of course." _Inarkien replied again and extended his wing. Katrina pulled her mind back quickly, the sensation of reaching past your body was uncomfortable.

"Good, now what other wounds are there?" Roran asked. Katrina lifted her dress up to her shoulders revealing her back. There were only a few cuts and bruises, but the scars were visible from the one time she had been whipped. "Bloody slavers." Roran growled.

"It's fine, just get rid of them please." Katrina soothed him, he healed the marks then she let him heal a bruise on her stomach and chest. She lowered her dress and thanked Inarkien aloud. "See, now I'm in perfect health again." she smiled, "I just need to wash my hair and I look like I used to, and you'll have a pretty fiancée again."

Roran smiled sadly, "You're always beautiful to me, but you're too skinny to be called perfectly healthy, give it a few months, then you can say that." She hugged him tightly then they stood up and walked back into the main part of camp. Aris was standing again, her arms and legs looked cleaner and less grotesque in the absence of dirt and dried blood.

"Are you two ready?" Murtagh asked looking at Katrina and Roran, all the packs were on the dragons and the fire had been put out. "The Ra'zac haven't found us yet but I don't really want to have to fight them, so we should leave before they catch up."

Eragon looked up in surprise, "Didn't I tell you?" His brow furrowed as he thought, "I guess I didn't, when we went back for Aris, we caught the Ra'zac in surprise. Saphira caught one of them and their mount on fire, I don't think it survived."

"So there is only one left?" Katrina's eyes were wide as she looked at Eragon.

"Yes, and its mount." Eragon nodded.

"Wow…" Katrina said, "That reminds me…Aris, Eragon said you had killed a man as he flew up…was it…?"

"Yes, I killed Bryshaw." Aris said in monotone, "He barely put up a fight."

Katrina nodded and met Aris' eyes in understanding, "I'm glad you got to."

The three men looked at the women in confusion, but they decided to let it slide. "Well, if we leave now, and fly all day, we might make it to Surda by nightfall." Eragon said judging how much time there was left in the day by the position of the sun in the sky.

"All right lets go then." Roran agreed, no longer in a rush as long as Katrina was with him. "Katrina you can ride with me." He placed the cloak back over her shoulders and helped her onto Inarkien.

"Saphira is the largest, so she will have less trouble with the two of us." Eragon said, "Though Inarkien is the smallest so if he can carry two so can Rahzin, you decide Aris."

"I don't mind either way." Aris spoke softly. She removed her mother's bow from her back, and the swords from her hips, "Who can hold these in their bags?" She asked as the deciding factor. It would be uncomfortable to ride with them on.

"I have the food, so Eragon does." Murtagh said climbing onto Rahzin. Aris nodded and walked over to Eragon who took her weapons and secured them in a bag. He removed the cloak from another and handed it to her.

"It gets rather cold up there." He held a hand out for her to climb up. She grasped it and seated herself, Eragon sliding in front of her. "You can hold onto my waist until Saphira gets steady, it's bumpy at first." As if to prove his point Saphira took off and tilted sideways as a gust of wind caught her. Aris wrapped her arms around him tightly in reaction. Eragon laughed, "You'll get used to it after an hour or so." Aris kept her grip firmly, scared to look below her.

After a few moments Aris slackened the tightness in her arms and relaxed her tensed shoulders. She felt much more comfortable, and almost let go completely until another wind shook Saphira, Aris rewrapped her arms around Eragon and hid her face in his back before she realized what she was doing. She felt her cheeks flush red and she pulled her face back quickly.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine, you can't really prevent reactions." He laughed again. She wanted to laugh with him but she couldn't make her lips smile, it just frustrated her further.

After hours of flying in complete silence, Eragon had been speaking to Saphira but to Aris it had been quiet, Eragon began asking Aris questions, "So where are you from?" He asked.

Aris wasn't sure how to answer that question, she still didn't want to bring up who she was, that would take more explaining than she desired to do, and, what if her father and brother didn't believe it was her when they arrived. "I have a home in Surda." She finally answered.

Eragon nodded, "And, do you have family?"

"My mother is dead, my father and brother reside in Surda." Aris answered that truthfully.

"I'm afraid I don't understand something…well many things actually…first, Katrina said you had guessed that I was a rider when she told you of the stone I found in the Spine. How did you know of a dragon's egg?" Eragon tilted his head back so he wouldn't miss a word.

She didn't speak at first, "My family has the knowledge of many stories and histories long forgotten by others." She finally answered. Eragon frowned she was omitting something, her answers were very evasive.

"I see,…how was it that you were captured?"

"My mother and I were returning from visiting family, when we were attacked, she was killed and I ran off, then I was captured." She said bluntly, her dead voice and direct answer making Eragon flinch.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said after a minute, "Your family believes you dead then?"

"I assume so." She returned flatly. He nodded and that was the end of the conversation for another long while.

"_Saphira…she is hiding something…I just can't guess what…" _Eragon puzzled in his mind.

"_It is up to her as to what she reveals, why does it bother you so?"_

_"I don't know, she looks very exotic, and her voice, sometimes I think I pick up and accent but I can't be sure…then those weapons, they seem to suit her but she denied they were hers." _His eyes narrowed as he thought.

"_She didn't deny it, she said they suited her, which if they were hers then they would. Eragon she reminds me of the way elves talk in the ancient language, how they don't lie but don't tell the whole truth either." _Saphira observed, dipping slightly as the first city of Surda came into a distant view.

"_You're right…but I've never heard of a part elf. Not in all the histories I've read. And, elves have been in hiding for so long, that it's impossible for an elf to have mated with a human seventeen years ago unless it was Arya or one of her guards, which I doubt." _Eragon reasoned and rejected the idea.

"_We will either find out at a later time or we won't but don't question her anymore Eragon." _Saphira dropped the discussion and pushed her wings through the dusky air to gain speed as they soared over the Surda sky.

About an hour before night fell, they descended over the capital Aberon. Aris felt her stomach clench in nervousness. Saphira glided easily into the courtyard of the castle, Rahzin and Inarkien landing right after her. The riders dismounted first, then Roran helped Katrina as Eragon helped Aris.

They walked forward, Aris trailing behind the main group, very scared of what was going to happen, her chest ached with anticipation of seeing her dad again.

"Eragon Shadeslayer!" A booming voice carried across the courtyard.

"_Shadeslayer?" _Aris wondered for only a moment before forgetting her question and peering around Eragon to see a tall man walking out of the castle. "_Dad!" _She bit her lip as he approached then she stared harder. That wasn't her father, he looked like him…only younger.

"King Orrin." Eragon bowed to the man.

Aris' heart stopped, "_King Orrin…why is Orrin king, the son doesn't become king until…the father…" _She didn't want to consider the possibility of her father dead, she prayed that he had simply passed the crown on to his twenty five year old son. She watched as her brother greeted all the Riders and dragons.

"Roran Stronghammer, and Inarkien, welcome back." His voice sounded so happy and carefree, just like he used to, "Murtagh and Rahzin, great to have you as usual." He turned back to Katrina just as two more figures emerged from the shadows. One was a very familiar dark-skinned woman, her face tugged at Aris' memory. The other woman was easily recognizable, it was Arya, the only thing changed about her was that she seemed more solemn.

"Lady Nasuada, Arya Svit-kona." Eragon bowed to Nasuada and twisted his hand over his sternum to Arya. The greetings were repeated and finally the attention was shifted to Katrina.

"This is my fiancée Katrina, we finally found her last night." Roran introduced her, "Katrina, this is King Orrin, he rules here in Surda. This is Lady Nasuada, she is the leader of the Varden, and this is Arya, an ambassador to the elves." Roran continued. Katrina bowed to each one and looked back at Aris after she greeted Arya.

"Very nice to meet you at last, Roran was determined to find you." Nasuada said, Aris remembered her now, they had played together when they were children, Nasuada was three years older than her.

"Finally you're back, now Roran can smile again." Orrin chuckled and shook Katrina's hand.

"Yes, we've all looked forward to meeting you since Roran joined our ranks." Arya gave a slight bow in Katrina's direction, but her eyes had found Aris. She hadn't, apparently, missed Katrina's glance at her. Nasuada noticed Arya's gaze and she too looked at Aris, Orrin following close behind.

Orrin could barely see her, "Oh! Do we have another guest?" He asked happily. Eragon stepped aside so the three nobles could see her and the smile slid from Orrin's face, as the women gasped. Aris looked down for a moment then looked up to meet their gazes.

She didn't speak, she merely stepped forward, she was glad she had kept Eragon's cloak on, her face was enough, the state of her body didn't need to be publicized. Orrin studied her with narrowed eyes.

"We found Katrina at a slaver's camp you see, and while there Katrina had befriended this young woman, we had to save her too." Eragon explained, at the mention of slavers Arya's head snapped up to look at him. Then she stepped towards Aris carefully.

"It can't be…" Arya murmured looking at Aris.

"She does look familiar doesn't she Arya…but the one she reminds me off is…." Orrin clenched his jaw. Aris took that to mean they thought she was dead. She took a very deep breath and steeled herself, everyone but Katrina was bound to be very confused, she had to be prepared for the bombardment of questions that was about to occur.

"Orrin…Arya." She spoke, her voice clear, not hiding her accent this time, she couldn't instill joy in her words however. Eragon gaped at her, while Roran and Murtagh merely looked confused. Katrina was looking at her in encouragement, and Aris couldn't read the dragon's emotions.

"No…no you're dead." Arya whispered, "I couldn't scry you, my mother couldn't scry you…we couldn't find you." Arya's eyes were wide, she looked as if she was speaking to a ghost.

"Arya, it is me, I was captured and my tracks were covered…they had a magician…he cursed these," Aris spoke again and tucked her hair behind her ears revealing the earrings, "So nobody could scry me, and when you did, it sapped my strength so I couldn't fight of the drug they gave me. I couldn't escape." She explained monotone. Orrin ran his hand through is hair.

"Is that really you…I don't know how I can believe you…." Orrin said.

Aris nodded then walked back towards Saphira, removing her weapons from the bag. She walked back to her family and pulled out both of her daggers. Eragon tensed next to her and touched the hilt of his sword but withdrew his hand at Arya's warning glance. Aris held out the daggers and both of them bent over them, each seeing the delicate A inscribed in each hilt and the narrow vine of leaves and flowers that were etched into the blade's steel.

Arya gasped, and Orrin flashed forward enveloping Aris in a hug. She dropped the daggers and they fell, clattering on the stone beneath their feet.

"Sister!" Orrin shouted as he embraced her.

A--E

**A/n: mwa-ha-ha I enjoy leaving it hanging, I hope you all are eager for everyone's reactions, I am! Yup that's right I haven't even decided yet. This story has taken control of itself, seriously. Was anybody else nervous when they arrived in Surda? I was! I had no idea what was gonna happen! Okay another question before I stopped talking your ears off : you know how Eragon and Roran have …well I guess you could call them surnames…w/e you know like Shadeslayer and Stronghammer, well I need one for Murtagh…I went brain dead trying to think of one, help!!**


	16. Back Home

A/n: This was insanely hard to write, I wanted it to be perfect but I fear that there is still room for improvement

**A/n: This was insanely hard to write, I wanted it to be perfect but I fear that there is still room for improvement. May not get another chapter up for a while, I have a softball tournament and I have to go back to school Monday, so be patient!**

Ch. 15

Aris stiffened in her brother's embrace. She was happy to see him but the contact made her very uncomfortable. Orrin didn't seem to notice. He pulled back and looked at her in joy, his face lit up; he pulled her back in for another embrace. This time he squeezed her, sending a ripple of pain down her spine as he pushed on the bruises. That he noticed.

"What?" He asked in concern. His eyes finally looked at her and noticed the state she was in, "Who did this to you?" Anger was now plain in his voice.

"They're dead." She answered; he flinched at her dead tone.

"We'll get you new clothes at once and your room is still untouched of course." He nodded thinking to himself, "What else, what else…." he murmured.

"A bath perhaps Orrin, her hair looks mangled and I daresay she'd like to wash of all the dirt. Katrina as well of course." Nasuada spoke up.

"Yes! A hot bath for the two of you, and plenty of soap!" He smiled again.

"That isn't dirt is it Aris?" Arya stepped up to her cousin and looked closely. Orrin looked at Arya in confusion then back at Aris, studying her skin this time, he gasped.

"No." Aris answered. Arya nodded a tear sparkling in her eye.

"I understand what has happened to you, I would like to hear the full of it." Arya said placing her hands lightly on Aris' shoulders.

"Might I see father first?" Aris asked quietly to Orrin. Orrin gaped at her, a sudden pained expression flashed across his features.

"I guess you wouldn't know, there is no way you could…Aris, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this when you're so sad already but father…he died two years after you went missing." Orrin breathed in a low voice.

It hardly seemed possible for Aris' eyes to become deader than they already were but Arya looked upon her in shock as her face became blank. On the inside Aris' body went into a lockdown, no emotion passed through her. She shut off everything at that moment.

For a moment nobody said anything, and then Katrina stepped forward. She gently wrapped Aris in a hug, "I'm so sorry Aris, and it isn't fair I know." She whispered. Aris let out a small gasp of pain audible only to Katrina's ears. Aris felt like a child in desperate need of her mother's comfort, only she had no mother to give it. Her hands clutched to the back of Katrina's dress for a second, before she pulled back and nodded to Katrina, not trusting herself to speak. She didn't want to lose control now.

Katrina stayed next to her as Orrin cleared his throat. He didn't understand why she would respond to Katrina's hug but not his. He now clearly saw that something was wrong with his little sister, "Both of you can follow Arya, she'll heal you, and I'll have a maid bring some clothes, a bath will be drawn immediately."

"Thank you my lord, I'm already healed however. Do you think it would be all right if I got some food for the two of us instead?" Katrina asked politely unsure of how to address the King.

"Certainly, I'll have someone escort you to the kitchens and you can choose what you'd like." He smiled at her warmly. Aris followed Arya and Katrina followed one of the castle page boys. Nasuada left to address the bath and Orrin went to find the castle dressmaker. Only the riders were left standing there unsaddling the dragons.

"A princess huh? I can't believe it…" Eragon muttered to no one in particular.

"Katrina was reluctant to talk about where Aris had come from, I just never expected this. Why did Arya talk about Izlanzadi scrying her though? And she has elfin weapons, which are apparently hers…" Roran sounded confused.

"Katrina probably knew Aris would tell people in her own time, it was Aris' business to tell." Murtagh shrugged.

"Yes, but she lied, about the weapons and how she knew about the dragon egg, she obviously knew Arya and what Arya's job was. She made it sound as if she had merely heard stories." Eragon was slightly distrustful of the girl now.

"_No Eragon, she never said truly either way, I don't understand how she has an elfin accent though if she is Orrin's sister." _Saphira interjected.

"_Perhaps she is both Arya's and Orrin's sister." _Inarkien mentioned. Everybody froze then shook their heads.

"No, that's impossible, but somehow she is related to her, whether it be through family or friendship." Eragon said.

"_I agree with Murtagh, let her tell us if she wishes." _Rahzin spoke up finishing the conversation. The dragons flew off the hunt as their riders walked to the rooms they kept while here.

A--E

"What other injuries do you have?" Arya asked after she had healed the skin on Aris' face. Aris hadn't spoken all the while, she merely held out her legs for Arya to heal. The atmosphere wasn't tense just sad and calm. Arya worked quickly trying to get rid of any discomfort her cousin had as fast as she could. "Anything else?" All Aris' exposed skin was flawless once more, but Arya had yet to see her back.

Aris stood up from the bed they were sitting on. She pulled her dress up over her head and ignored Arya's sickened gasp. Arya regained herself and stood quickly placing a cool hand over the largest injury and working quickly. Several exhausting minutes later she had finished. All injuries gone now, Aris pulled her dress back down and sat next to the now tired Arya.

"Thank you, that was a lot of healing." Aris finally spoke. Arya smiled sadly.

"I was tortured once too, four years ago when I was attacked by a shade. I was captured and held in the prison in Gil'ead. Eragon rescued me as well. I know how much pain you must have been in." Arya said.

Questions were buzzing through Aris' head but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to ask about anything. She kept her mind focused on controlling the pain her heart was feeling. Just then a maid came through the door.

"Scuse me your highness, you're bath is ready now. You're dresses will be brought to you're room if that pleases you." She said sweeping into a low curtsy, "And, if there is anything I can do for you Lady Arya."

"That's fine, thank you." Arya dismissed her gently.

"Yes of course milady. Lady Katrina wished me to tell you, Princess Aris, that she would bring a dress into your bath if you so desire." The maid continued walking back towards the door.

"Very well." Aris said. She felt awkward being addressed so formally and respectfully after so many years of degrading insults. After the maid left Aris stood and paused. "Where are the baths?" She asked, she couldn't remember.

"I'll take you." Arya stood as well leading the way out the door. Aris walked in her wake for a few moments before stopping before a door. "Here it is, I'll be back to check on you later okay?" She said. She walked away heading off to find the herbalist Angela, perhaps she would have an antidote to the poison in Aris.

Aris walked through the door, closing it securely behind her. She faced the room and saw a deep blue dress draped over a chair that sat in the corner. A note from Katrina was resting on top of it.

_I thought the color would bring out your eyes. One of the maids is taking food and a russet dress to your room as well. -Katrina_

Aris nodded to herself and discarded her ratty dress throwing it into a corner. She was about to step into the water when she noticed a mirror in the opposite corner of the room. She hesitantly walked over to it and stepped in front of it. She stared blankly at her body. She looked malnourished, an improvement without all the injuries but she still looked tired and gaunt. Her ribs were very visible and her legs were tiny. Her hip bones stuck out at an odd angle and her head looked too big for her body.

She walked away quickly stepping into the warm water and sinking up to her neck. She let herself go. She closed her eyes as the pain from her fathers' death consumed her. Tears that she had held back for years left salty streaks down her cheeks. She sat there and cried, racking sobs ripping their way out of her chest. She continued crying for hours, she cried for her mother, her father, for all the years of suffering, for her lost childhood, for Katrina's and Arya's pain. Mostly though she cried because she could, because for the first time in years she was releasing emotion, because she didn't have to hide it from evil men that would use it against her. She cried because deep down she knew that smiles wouldn't show on her face for a long time, she cried because she couldn't show her family and loved ones the proper affection, she cried because she know felt awkward in a life she had been so used to. She cried for herself.

Finally her eyes ran dry, the water now cold and the sun long fallen beneath the horizon. The aching in her chest hadn't left, but it was manageable, she wouldn't break down now. Aris laid her head back into the water and let it soak. She grasped a bar of soap and scrubbed her skin until it shone in the moonlight that was peaking in from the vent in the roof. Then she attacked her hair. She scrubbed and scrubbed watching as the mud and blood trailed away from it through the water. Again and again until the soap had shrunk in size and her hair was cleaner than it ever had been. She climbed out of the water shivering as the cool air caressed her skin. She dried off quickly and pulled on the dress. She laced up the back as far as she could reach then noticed the delicate blue silk slippers sitting on the chair. She slid her small feet into them and walked a few steps quickly discovering that she preferred bare feet.

She almost removed the shoes again when she remembered where she was, and how improper it would be for the princess to walk around barefoot. Aris walked out of the bath room and back to her childhood bedroom. Inside was a plate of food, cheese, bread, fruit, tea and even a little wine. Aris stared at it, her stomach growling loudly. She sat down at the table in the corner with the food savoring every bite she took. She saved the wine for last sipping it slowly as the sweet taste coated her tongue.

When Aris had finished she moved the empty tray outside the door, knowing someone would be by to pick it up. She moved to the small table she had with a mirror attached to the wall above it. She picked up a brushed and slowly worked through the tangles in her hair. After many strokes her hair was soft and untangled once more. There was so much of it though; it waved all the way to her waist. She began to braid it, her hands moving deftly as she mimicked the movements her mother used to make when braiding Aris' hair. She looked in the mirror as she did so, the moonlight from a small window reflecting on her face. "_I look like a ghost in this light." _she sadly realized.

When she was done she held the end and walked to the closet in the corner, opening it with her other hand. All her old clothes still hung there accompanied by her new russet dress parted for riding. She pulled one of her daggers from where her belt hung in the closet and sliced the bottom of one of her old traveling shirts. It was leather and very small, Aris almost couldn't believe she had ever been that small. She took the strip of leather she had cut off and bound the end of her braid with it, flipping it over her shoulder. Her hair still reached to her lower back.

She sheathed the dagger and closed the closet walking over to her bed and laying down. She marveled at how comfortable it was, all her muscles relaxed and she sank into an easy sleep.

A--E

"Lady Nasuada!" A runner came quickly into her office. He was panting heavily and holding a message out to her. "A message from Lady Alarice of Dauth! Addressed to you and King Orrin!"

Nasuada looked up at the man calmly, "Very well, leave it here and fetch King Orrin at once, I assume there is trouble there?"

"I believe there are Empire ships approaching." The runner breathed, calmed by Nasuada's composure.

"In that case, Elva?" Nasuada turned to the girl with violet eyes who sat in the chair beside Nasuada, "Would you mind fetching Eragon for me?"

"Of course not Milady." She spoke. Her voice was no longer that of an adults, Eragon had removed the curse he had accidentally placed on her as an infant stripping her of the impulse to save others from pain. Elva was an almost ordinary girl aside from the fact that she had retained the ability to see danger, Nasuada kept her by her side. Elva could sense when an arrow was about to strike and warn Nasuada but she no longer tried to throw herself in front of it. She stood up and ran from the room quickly followed by the runner.

Moments later Eragon arrived followed by Elva, "You asked for me my Liege?"

"Yes Eragon, I may have a task for you and Saphira, we must wait for Orrin though." Nasuada spoke tiredly, the night was growing late and she was ready to sleep. Eragon nodded and stood against the wall, talking to Elva.

After a few minutes Orrin swept into the room, "What is going on?" He asked confused as Nasuada rose.

"Sire we have just received this letter from Lady Alarice, it seems urgent."

"Let us read it then." He motioned for Nasuada to read it and she obliged. Opening it carefully she began to read it aloud.

_To his Royal Majesty Orrin and High Lady Nasuada,_

_Today I received reports of three empire ships passing Aroughs and heading toward the Jiet River, please send assistance in destroying these ships at once._

_With respect_

_Lady Alarice._

Nasuada finished looking up at Orrin as Eragon rolled his eyes to himself. It irritated him that despite the urgency Lady Alarice was trying to convey she still wasted time with formalities.

"Can you handle this yourself Eragon or should Roran or Murtagh come with you." Nasuada asked.

"I can take care of it. Saphira and I are more than a match for them." Eragon assured her.

"Are you sure? I doubt Galbatorix would be there with only three ships as a cover, they more than likely want to catch Dauth unaware. I would saytake Arya but I don't think she wants to leave Aris at the moment." Orrin said.

"It's fine, she can stay with her…"

"Cousin." Orrin answered Eragon's unspoken question.

"Yes, she can stay with her cousin, Roran can spend time with Katrina and Murtagh can relax. Saphira and I can be back within two weeks." Eragon replied.

"Then be on your way." Nasuada nodded and Eragon bowed to the nobles calling out to Saphira as he ran to his room to pack.

A--E

Aris awoke early the next morning stretching and flinching out of reaction before realizing it didn't hurt. She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles of the dress, she had accidentally slept in it, forgetting that she was supposed to change into a nightgown. She was slipping on her shoes as someone knocked on the door.

"Yes." She spoke, disappointed that even after spilling so many tears she still sounded flat. Arya came in followed by a red haired woman that looked vaguely familiar to Aris.

"You probably don't remember me honey, but that's okay, I'm Angela the herbalist, I met you when you came to Farthen Dur. I remembered what a sweet girl you were, I decided that I could spare a few moments to see about getting rid of that poison in you."

Aris remembered now, "You have the werecat."

"Oh! So you recall! I don't really have him though, he comes and goes as he pleases, mostly I follow him actually, he always knows what's happening where and I love to be where everything is happening." Angela said as she approached Aris. "Now do you remember what the drug looked like?"

"Opalescent." She murmured.

"How did it taste?"

"Awful, it burned as it went down my throat."

"It was liquid then." She stated instead of asked, "What did it do?"

"Fogged my mind for a minute then cleared but my mind locked within me."

"A hard burden to bear for a practiced magic user. Sounds exactly like the simplest drug, it incapacitates the mind. It's not used often for it takes patience and magic, and you only have to administer it monthly or so because it is so effective."

"They gave it to me every four days." Aris interrupted. Angela gaped at her.

"That's…that's a lot…I'm surprised it didn't make you go mad or kill you…I daresay that your magical abilities were so strong it took a lot to suppress them though. Drink this, it will counteract the potion, it's not a permanent drug, like a said, simple only incapacitates the mind."

Aris drank the purple juice and coughed once as it seared her throat.

"Better than most, many people cough and splutter for minutes at the feeling." Angela chuckled. "Now, try to extend past those walls up there."

Aris closed her eyes and tentatively pushed against the barriers in her mind. She pushed harder when she realized they felt flimsy. She became excited and rammed against them and they shattered releasing her consciousness as the glasslike walls fell away and disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked at Angela in warmth that she hoped her eyes showed.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, I do love curious things like this, do mind telling me what happened?"

"Your juice changed the walls from diamond to glass, they shattered beneath my touch."

Angela nodded gathering her things, "Good, good, I hope that fixes everything, I would suggest taking it easy on magic until you know you can still do what you used to. Come by and talk with me later, I'd like to hear about your experiences." Angela babbled unabashed to admit that Aris' torturing fascinated her. She got up to leave and motioned for Arya to follow her for a moment.

Once outside Angela whispered to Arya, "I really would stop her from attempting magic. Not only does she look weak but that much dosage of the drug may have affected her mind beyond repair."

"Is that why she speaks she's dead?" Arya asked.

"No, that is simply her self defense I think, it's amazing how people survive things isn't it? I mean some people probably would have died others maybe cried themselves to sleep every night, but she hid her emotions. Truly fascinating." Angela mused.

"Perhaps she has hid them for so long she can't remember where she hid them." Arya thought to herself, "Thank you Angela I know you were working on something."

"I'm always working on something and if I'm not then I'm moving because the place I'm in has obviously gotten boring." Angela laughed as she walked away from Arya.

As Arya reentered the room Aris was standing and pulling Eragon's cloak from the bedpost, "I need to return this." Aris said.

"He left to take care of something for Lady Nasuada; you can give it back to him later. Right now Orrin wants you to get ready. He wants to present you to Aberon, announce that you're alive and well that is."

Aris looked up at her and put the cloak in her closet, "Fine." She followed Arya from the room.

A--E

**A/n: Okay so it sounds like everyone is cool with romance, good cuz according to my friends I have a disease called obsessionw/mushynessoitis, yes my physco friend Jordyn came up with that. In other words I love fluff and there will be plenty of it. Also, please help with Murtagh's surname! I have one good suggestion but a selection would be nice!! XD**


	17. Surda

_**A/n: I was completely uninspired when I started this chapter, I had no idea what to write, so mostly this is just a filler chapter, boring in my opinion truthfully, sorry!! Also, my Word program is gone, so all I have now is Microsoft works, so sorry if the layout changes!**_

_Ch. 16_

_Aris followed Arya quietly down the many vast hallways of the castle, her mind filling with memories of when she was a little girl, running through the halls with a young Nasuada. Finally they stopped before a huge room, it entrance marked by an overly large arch, leaving the room wide open. On the opposite side of the room a door lead out to a dais, it overlooked a courtyard; Aris could already hear the crowd. _

"_You highness, my lady." A maid approached them sinking into a low curtsy, it made Aris uncomfortable to be greeted like that. It felt almost as if she might be more comfortable scrubbing the floors rather than being a princess. "This is for you your highness." The maid stood up holding a delicate gold diadem out to Aris. The crown was thin, leaves of light green glass webbed by gold attached to branches of diamonds. _

_Arya lightly handled the crown, setting it on Aris' head carefully, and then shifting it so it was straight. "That looks beautiful on you." Arya gave Aris a small smile. "Now let's just smooth out this dress, I'll tighten it up." Arya gently placed Aris' thick braid over Aris' shoulder. Then she laughed, "Aris! The dress isn't laced up all the way."_

"_I couldn't reach it." Came Aris' short reply._

"_You should have called for a maid." Arya said still laughing as she laced up the dress, "There, now it doesn't look quite as loose on you, are you about ready?" _

"_For?" _

"_To greet the people…" Arya looked at her in concern._

"_Oh, yes…" _

"_Sister! How are you feeling? The tiara fits you, good! You look better, a good night's sleep helped I suppose, are you ready, the people are." Orrin strolled into the room in rich red robes and a gold crown on his head. _

"_Yes." Aris spoke and Orrin flinched before hiding it behind a smile._

"_Very well, then let us begin." He held out his arm to his sister and she looked at him for a moment before slowly looping her arm within his. He smiled in encouragement and walked with her towards the dais. He walked confidently out onto the platform, Aris falling back to stand near the wall looking down upon the crowd with her dead eyes. "People of Surda! I have amazing news, a most happy event has occurred, one that none of us ever predicted." _

_The crowd below them began to shift excitedly, Orrin kept speaking, "I must ask you to remember with me, a certain person that was loved throughout. The little girl that my father loved so, who was mercilessly taken from us many years ago." _

"_Princess Aris…" the crowd murmured. Aris was surprised at the honest sadness that tinted their voices. _

"_Indeed, my sister. We thought her to be deceased much like her mother, but the three honorable Riders that serve us all have healed the portion of my heart that I thought would ache forever. They have brought my sister, Aristianna back to us." Orrin smiled and gasps ran through the crowd. He looked back at her extending his hand warmly, Aris stepped forward, grasping his hand lightly and letting him guide her to the railing on the platform. _

_She watched as screams and gasps rippled throughout the gathering. Then the clapping began, followed quickly by cheering and shouts of joy, she held up one hand and silence followed. She didn't want to speak; merely she wanted to escape from the attention. _

"_Thank you." She spoke her voice clear as it rang in the silence, "I'm glad to know that Surda has thrived and that you are as happy to see me as I am all of you. I'm pleased to be back." _

_The silence didn't stop and Aris glanced at Orrin in mild confusion. Orrin was staring at her in discomfort, he shifted his feet slightly and looked away, smiling as he addressed the crowd again, "Well, I suppose that says it all, tonight may you all toast to Surda!" He boomed across the crowd. Cheering commenced again and he took Aris' arm and led her back inside. _

_Aris immediately removed the intricate tiara from her head and handed back to Arya. "Why were they silent?" _

"_Because…well you sounded as if you didn't care about anything in this world, you words were almost hard to believe." Orrin shrugged uncomfortably, and he removed his red velvet cape. _

"_I'm sorry." Aris apologized._

"_Even that sounded as if you were incapable of feeling…can't you smile or something?" He asked exasperated. _

"_I wish I could." Aris replied then walked out of the room leaving Orrin with his brows furrowed and Arya with her lips pursed in reluctant resignation._

_A--E_

_Three days later Aris decided to walk around the city, quietly she left her room where, in the last few days, she had been sleeping and eating, restoring all possible strength. _

_As she walked down the stone hall she adjusted the dagger sheath she had strapped on her hip. She had left the bow and other blades in her room but she hadn't been able to convince herself to leave weaponless. She stepped out into the blistering heat of Surda and walked lightly to the castle gates. _

"_Aris!" A male's deep voice called across the courtyard. Aris turned to see Murtagh waving brightly at her, jogging in her direction. "Where are you headed?" He asked when he reached her._

"_No where in particular, just walking." Aris replied, dipping her head in respect. _

"_Please, none of that milady, your rank is higher." He bowed in her direction._

"_Yet yours was earned and mine was handed to me, my respect is given when one has the merits required." She replied turning and beginning to walk out the gates, Murtagh keeping stride beside her. "Besides, you are incorrect, nothing outranks a Rider."_

"_Fair enough!" He held his hands up in playful surrender, "Do you mind if I call you Aris then? I don't really like having to be formal at all hours." Murtagh asked lightly, undisturbed by the fact that under normal circumstances he would be stepping far out of line. _

"_Please do, what do I call you?" She nodded in agreement to his question. _

"_Murtagh does just fine. There really is nothing else to call me. Eragon and Roran both have their other names, Shadeslayer and Stronghammer, but I am just Murtagh for now." He laughed as they entered the main market. _

"_Did you not bring the other egg from Galbatorix?" She asked, "That is deserving no doubt."_

"_Perhaps but what name could you draw from that? Oathbreaker?" He grinned a crooked smile at her and she nodded solemnly._

"_I suppose it is hard to name you, someday you will earn one though." She answered looking back up at him then glancing around at the market wares. A comfortable silence settled between the companions as they walked lightly between the rows of booths. Before long they approached the training grounds, the clash of steel audible from their position at the end of the market. _

"_Would you care to watch?" Murtagh's voice broke through the silence and she looked up to see him gesture to the training grounds. _

"_Just watch." She nodded, "__For now."_ She added in her head, she was still unsure of whether or not battling was a good idea, she was determined to regain all possible strength before exerting herself beyond need. Murtagh smiled and they walked in earnest toward the enclosed arena.

Entering carefully they walked along the edge watching the numerous unique duels at hand. In one corner a group of soldiers met each other with thick hand swords, while a few archers claimed the other side. A few men swung axes and only a handful swung long swords like the Riders and Aris carried.

"His form is all wrong." Murtagh murmured as they watched a short sword soldiers take a wild hack at his opponent.

"Indeed, he would have more success perhaps if his feet were not planted and he didn't stand with them so close together." Aris agreed oblivious to the shocked gaze Murtagh shot her.

"Exactly…Aris?" He asked struggling not to tack a title to her name, "May I ask you something?"

"It seems you already have, but proceed." She nodded turning to watch the archers.

"I noticed that your mind…well…it's there, before I only could feel an inkling of your consciousness, and frankly your presence is massive…I guess what I'm asking is, why didn't you escape if you had such power in your grip?" She watched him as his brow furrowed in thought, "I know you were drugged, but why let yourself get caught in the first place?"

"I was ten, it's true, I was powerful even then for I inherited elfin traits, one being power in magic, but still I was a child. My mother and I had been attacked by Empire soldiers; I was tired and in despair for my mother had been killed. The slavers surrounded me and I only managed to kill a few before one got poison down my throat, it was over then, I couldn't fight." She explained calmly.

"I see…have you attempted anything of late? To test your limits I mean?" He asked again.

"No, I wish to gather strength then I will slowly access my magic, it is there though, I can feel it on the brink of my mind, waiting to overflow." She answered again, turning back to study the archers.

"So you inherited all elfin traits…except for the ears of course." Murtagh prompted.

"Not all, for example I cannot shoot an arrow, most elves are at least decent archers, not me, I cannot hit a mark. And, I inherited a dwarven quality from my father's side as well, the long seated grudges dwarves hold so well." She gazed at an arrow as hit the bulls eye.

Murtagh laughed, it was a light sound, it rang in Aris' ears. She liked the sound of laughter, Arya's which sounded of bells, Murtagh's which was reverberated in the air, and Angela's which had been joyful and bright. It made Aris wonder what hers sounded like. Yet nothing had sparked her enough to cause such a reaction.

"Aris! Murtagh!" Katrina's delicate voice rang across the arena, she and Roran stood hand in hand at its entrance. Both Aris and Murtagh made their way over to them.

"Hey!" Murtagh greeted them both cheerfully.

"Hello." Aris said nodded to them each in turn.

"We were looking for the both of you but never expected to find you together." Katrina smiled brightly, "We have a proposition for you two."

"Of what sort?" Aris asked, slightly wary for no reason.

"Don't worry, it's just that I dearly wish to see all my friends from Carvahall again and they have settled down in…what was it…oh yes Cithrí, and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to meet them too?" Katrina explained mostly to Aris.

"And, since it seemed like you enjoyed yourself when you met them before Murtagh, I though you might come as well." Roran added nodding to his brother.

"Sounds fine, I would enjoy that." Murtagh agreed heartily.

"If they would have me I have no desire to decline." Aris nodded, "When do you wish to leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, then we would only stay for two days or so." Katrina bit her lips in excitement, "So you'll go?"

Aris nodded once more and Katrina squealed like a little girl, "Oh good!" She exclaimed wrapping Aris in a hug that Aris actually felt comfortable returning.

"I will tell Orrin then pack some food, where shall we meet?" Aris asked a slight spark of excitement flowing through her as well.

"In the same courtyard we arrived in!" Katrina said releasing all but Aris' hands.

"Very well, I shall take my leave then, until tomorrow." Aris nodded gently pulling her hands back and walking away.

"I'll walk back with you!" Murtagh called after saying his goodbyes catching up with her quickly. They walked back in silence much like the silence they had left in. Finally as they reached the courtyard within the castle's stone walls, they said their goodbyes and went there separate ways.

Aris walked through the castle scanning the minds of those around her to find her brother; finally she located his presence down the next hallway. She paused as she reached the door he was behind, it was hauntingly familiar.

Inhaling deeply she knocked, entering when his voice gave her the okay. "Orrin, I came to let you know that tomorrow I will be leaving in the company of Katrina, Roran, and Murtagh to visit the villagers of Carvahall that now live in Cithrí." She stated rather than asked, though had he said no she might have listened.

She kept her eyes trained on the plain stone ground of the bedchamber, not trusting herself to be able to look around the room with any composure. "Very well…Aris…do you know what room this is?" He asked slowly, as if he didn't want to scare her.

"Of course, mothers and fathers…" She lifted her eyes from the ground to meet Orrin's gaze, slowly she allowed her eyes to roam the room taking in every detail possible. From the looks of it, it hadn't been disturbed in years, dust collected on the windowsill and layered the sheets of the undisturbed bed. "You have left it."

Orrin nodded as his gaze followed hers, "I couldn't touch anything of mothers…even father left her stuff as it was…but now that you're here, I thought perhaps you might help me do what I couldn't." He looked at her as if he was ashamed of such a weakness.

"Of course." Aris nodded approaching the large wardrobe in the corner, her hand hesitated then reached out and pulled open the door. Orrin walked up next to her and together they inspected the contents of the drawers and clothes.

"Brother…" Aris began, a question nagging in her mind.

"Yes?" He lifted a belt from the drawer and after a moment added it to the pile of their fathers belongings.

"How was it…how did father die?" Her voice was low as she folded a pair of her mothers leather traveling pants in her lap, adding it to its matching shirt. Orrin had paused his hand halfway to pull out a cloak.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, " It doesn't sound as if you really want to know…Aris are you okay now?"

Looking down and sighing slightly she smoothed her dress, "Orrin, I have spent seven years of my childhood in a slave camp where they mercilessly beat me because I refused to give in. This…voice…tone that I have, I know it sounds like I'm dead, but that is how I didn't break. No emotion leaked from my features and it is going to take time for my face to relearn how to smile. I do want to know, and I am fine, or at least I will be eventually." She glanced up to meet his mixed gaze, a combination of disgust, anger and hopelessness.

"A-All right." He stumbled on his words then cleared his throat, "You wish to know how father died, right?"

"Indeed, he didn't just give up right? He was stronger than that…"

"Yes, he knew he had duties to the people, though after the two of you were proclaimed dead, he was never again the cheery man you might remember. He governed the same but it was as if he was doing it merely out of habit. Two years later he fell ill, seriously ill mind you. For a while a doctor came and tried to cure him and it worked to a degree. But, nothing enabled him to regain enough strength to get out of bed. He fought for a while, trying to hold on…but after almost three months he just gave in." Orrin sighed and pulled the cloak out, laying it gently on the pile, "He let the sickness overcome him, yet in that time I believe he was the happiest he had been for a while. Laying there in the bed staring at the…what was that thing mother made, out of magic with all of us in it?"

"Her fairth, the one she made when she made us sit in front of the mirror so she could see how the four of us looked together?" Aris pulled a deep blue silk traveling cloak from her mothers wardrobe letting the material slide through her fingers onto the floor.

"Yes, well he lay there every day staring at it. He began to sleep more and more as the illness took its toll and but he also began to smile. I think he was ready to join…well he thought both of you, but he knew he was going to be with mother again. He died with the most peaceful expression, being buried only with the fairth." Orrin finished with a sigh.

"Thank you…I'm glad to know, not only how he died but that they are together."

Orrin smiled at her softly, "And, I'm glad you're still here, father is happy that you're alive, I know it." He glanced up at the ceiling as if looking up their father.

"I hope so." Aris murmured and continued to empty the wardrobe.

A--E

**A/n: So tell me what you think, I have quite a few ideas for upcoming chapters that will be better than this one, updates will be slower since I have two other stories I have to update now too! **


	18. Nice to meet you

**A/n: I was slightly discouraged from the lack of reviews on the last chapter, but considering how much it sucked I deserved it I suppose, I implore you all to keep reading, next chapter will have some much desired romance I promise!**

Nice to Meet You

The next morning Aris rose to feel excitement coursing through her body, the smallest of smiles attempted to pull at her lips but she settled for just enjoying the feeling. She donned her traveling cloak and belted her two daggers in the belt around the waist of her dress. She stowed the swords in her pack.

Walking lightly from the room she made her way to the kitchens to fill up her pack, meeting Murtagh along the way.

"Oh, hello again." He said smiling as he nodded to her, falling into step beside her.

"Good morning." She nodded in return. His grin grew all the sudden as he watched her, "What is it?"

"You look…brighter this morning. Maybe we'll see you smile before this trip is over." He sounded hopeful. Aris just shrugged lightly as they entered the kitchen doors.

After gathering all the supplies needed they walked together to the courtyard where Roran and Katrina were saddling Inarkien.

"Oh hi!" Katrina grinned letting go of the strap in her hands.

"Katrina!" Roran exclaimed as the saddle slid sideways pulling him with it.

"Oops I'm sorry!" She helped him up then they finished their task Aris watching with amused eyes. Rahzin soon landed beside them.

"_Good morning all." _He greeted stretching out his neck as he nosed his saddle over to Murtagh.

"Morning, so are we leaving sooner than planned? You said afternoon but it seems as if we're all ready." Murtagh asked as he placed the saddle in his ruby red dragon's back.

"If that suits everyone." Roran agreed, strapping their packs on the saddle.

Aris approached Rahzin carefully while reaching out with her mind, "_Do you mind if I touch your scales?" _

"_Not at all." _He answered with a small chuckle, "_It seems as if the potion has worn off of your mind, you must be feeling better." _

"_It's slightly disconcerting, having been blocked from it for so long and now suddenly I can read peoples thoughts leagues away again." _Her minds voice echoed through their mental connection. Hesitantly she reached out and stroked a scale on the tip of Rahzin's snout, she jumped as he wrinkled his nose.

"_Sorry that tickled." _He chuckled.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, is this better?" _She reached out to his neck this time amazed at how smooth the hard scales were beneath her cool fingers.

"_It's fine." _Murtagh was watching this with a half smile on his face, Aris seemed to be nervous about everything. Suddenly a fly landed on Rahzin's nose in that same ticklish spot.

"_oh no!" _Murtagh panicked in his mind as Rahzin snorted before he could help it, flames shooting from his nose and his head jerking sideways knocking Aris to the ground.

"Aris!" Murtagh exclaimed leaping down from his perch on Rahzin's shoulder.

"_I'm sorry, are you all right?" _Rahzin asked turning to look at the fallen girl with a concerned red eye. Aris was sitting on the ground looking slightly shocked, suddenly she smiled. Katrina and Roran who had come around to see what had happened looked up to meet Murtagh's shocked face.

"I'm quite all right, it just surprised me." She said the slightest hint of amusement hidden in her tone. She looked up at Murtagh and the small smile slid from her lips at his expression, it was one of disbelief. "Is something wrong?" Her tone returned to normal as well.

Murtagh started and extended his hand, "No, not at all, let's go." He smiled at her, it seemed to Aris that she could still see a hint of amazement in the grin. She took his hand and he helped her up into the saddle, following closely behind her. Aris looked over to see Katrina and Roran settling in themselves. Unlike before Murtagh was behind Aris, his hands lightly on her hips as he held her steady.

Rahzin lifted his bulk from the hard packed earth and Aris gripped tightly with her knees. After a few moments she relaxed allowing her herself to enjoy the view as Rahzin followed Inarkien east into the rising sun of the morning.

It was late afternoon, the sun now hot on their backs, when the dragons began their descent. They sloped downward towards a small grouping of large white canvas tents. Shouts could be heard and miniature people began to point at the sky. The dragons came to a hard stop in an adjoining field of dirt and sparse brown grass.

Before the riders and their company could even dismount the dragons were surrounded.

"Roran! Murtagh!…Is that? You've found her, look everyone its Katrina!" A large man with a thick black beard knotted over his expansive chest shouted in his deep voice clearly over the clamor of the crowd. The noise elevated immediately.

Murtagh helped Aris down and she inconspicuously slid out of the crowd, her heart beating uncomfortably as she looked upon the mass crowd of strangers. Laughter was ringing in the field and Katrina was all smiles, receiving hand shakes but mostly hugs from her fellow villagers. Aris played with the end of her braid resisting the urge to run back into the direction they had arrived, an unreasonable discomfort had risen in her chest.

Murtagh and Roran were hailed similarly when the fawning over Katrina was complete, grins and hearty slaps on the back received by both. It was then that Aris was noticed, a small blond woman, apparently married to the big black haired man, was watching her curiously.

"Hello dear, you must be a friend of Katrina's." The woman smiled kindly at her, the small little girl waving at her with the hand that wasn't clasped around her mothers.

"Yes, this is Aris, she saved me from the slavers multiple times." Katrina stepped next to Aris, breaking through the crowd.

"Slavers? What exactly happened to you?" A villager called.

"Please, let them sit down and eat before we bombard them with questions." The blond hair woman gestured for them to follow and the girls were joined by the riders as they made their way into the canvas village.

After a few moments the group of four were comfortably settled on the ground, their back resting against a log. Katrina and Roran sat holding hands, Aris on Katrina's other side with Murtagh on the end. A large cauldron of stew was cooking over the bonfire a few feet away. The villagers settled themselves in a similar fashion and a "Let's hear it." rang through the village.

Aris merely listened as Katrina recounted events, not reacting to gasps nor to the words of praise that repeatedly leapt from the villagers mouths. Murtagh was watching her curiously, his eyes showing the slightest of concern.

"Are you all right?" He whispered to her as Katrina told of their escape.

"Fine." She answered monotonously.

"Don't lie, you look uncomfortable." His eyebrow rose, and her violently blue eyes flashed up to meet his warm brown ones, "That's all right you know."

She remained silent and he smiled in understanding refocusing his attention to the villagers. Katrina finished the story quickly, just in time as the smell of dinner wafted through the air. After a bout of questions, laughter recommenced as people made their way to get a portion of the makeshift feast.

Murtagh stood up and looked at Aris expectantly, "Coming?"

She stood and smoothed her dress, looking at him nervously, "Murtagh…I was raised with elves…I don't eat meat."

A grin blossomed on his face, eliciting a confused look on Aris face, "It's fine, neither do I or Roran, they made a smaller pot of just vegetable stew for us, don't worry about being rude."

She followed him around to the pot and thanked him as he filled the bowl a villager had placed in her hands. They made their way to where Katrina and Roran were sitting with the black haired man and blond woman.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced Princess, so if I may be so bold, My name is Horst, and this is my wife Elain." The bearded man stood and bowed to her with a smile.

Aris dipped her head in return, "Please, call me Aris." She smoothed her dress beneath her as she sat down.

"That might take some getting used to." Horst laughed, "I'm a afraid you'll be addressed as my Lady more often than not."

"Can I call you Aris?" A small girls voice came from behind her, "That's my daddy, may name is Arabella. I'm the youngest, I have two brothers named Albriech and Baldor, they're old, I'm only four and a half and Albriech is already getting married. Mommy says I wasn't real-" Horst had gotten up and gently placed a hand over his daughters mouth.

"She'll talk your ear off she will." He chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"I don't mind in the least." Aris hoped her face showed some of the amusement she was feeling, she liked that the little girl was talking to her completely without inhibition. "Would you eat by me Arabella?"

"Yea!" The blond little girl smiled and clambered next to Aris, an almost exact miniature of her mother. "Your dress is real pretty."

"Thank you, I must say I envy your hair, it has a very pretty color." Aris complemented her in return. The little grinned so big that Aris wondered how her lips stretched that far. The rest of the meal was consumed in near silence, she was delighted to find that the vegetable stew was delicious and she didn't have to force it down.

The sun had now mostly disappeared beneath the horizon yet it seemed like the merriment had just begun. The groups that had separated during dinner rejoined around the bonfire and seemingly out of nowhere instruments were produced. Flute and fiddle made an odd yet pleasing combination as they played together in the night air, coaxing dancers into the clearing.

Aris made her way to sit on a log just out of the way of the dancers, Arabella's tiny hand made Aris' seem large as it disappeared in her grip. The little girl really did talk quite a lot, but Aris didn't mind.

"Are you gonna dance Aris?" She asked as they sat down.

Aris watched the dancers and they're firelight made shadows flicker on the ground, "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Nobody has asked me." Aris answered, excluding the fact that she wouldn't feel comfortable dancing with just anyone.

"So, I'll dance with you." Arabella offered her eyes bright.

"Actually Arabella, I was wondering if I might." Murtagh came from beside them.

"Yay! Now someone has asked you." Arabella squealed in excitement.

Aris looked up at Murtagh, "I don't want to leave her here by herself." Aris politely tried to figure out how to say no, dancing was not something she looked forward to.

"I'll go dance with Baldor!" Arabella chirped already skipping away to her older brother.

Aris stood slowly and looked up at Murtagh, wondering if perhaps he thought of her differently than he might other women. "I appreciate your offer, but-"

"Nope, you're dancing with me, Katrina told me to make sure you were having fun." He grinned at her as she pulled at the sleeves of her dress and reluctantly took his arm. They made their way out to the clearing and he took her hand in one of his, her hand now feeling small. His other hand rested on her back, thankfully in the middle.

He began to guide her around in circles, keeping the steps simple and easy for her. He moved slowly and she almost rolled her eyes.

"I know how to dance Murtagh, I simply haven't in a while." She spoke after a few moments, he nodded and sped up, their movements somewhat in time with the music now. She had no trouble keeping up, but he occasionally glanced at his feet, not as graceful as she in his movements.

Finally after several long songs they sat back down. Aris sighed internally as a slow ballad started, she would not have wanted to dance to that. "Thank you, I did enjoy myself." She nodded in appreciation.

One of his eyebrows lifted, "Why are you always so formal? I saw you smile this morning, so I know you can instill emotion into your face and voice, why don't you?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

Aris looked up at him, his tone confusing her, it was almost impatient, "Why does it frustrate you so?" She asked.

"I just want to know why, I've dealt with hard situations, so have Roran and Katrina, Eragon more than any of us, yet he still manages to laugh and talk so that people don't know when he is bored and can tell when he actually wants to continue the conversation. With you…nobody ever knows if they should continue to talk or walk away." He sighed, and shook his head, "Your free remember, you don't have to be a stone anymore."

Aris looked away and stood quickly a rush of emotions heating within her. A mix of indignation, frustration, sadness, and reluctant resignation, thrashed around inside of her. "Thank you for the dance." She managed before she walked away.

She headed for Katrina, who was talking with a times hardened woman and a young man about eighteen or so. She saw her approach and smiled at her brightly.

"Aris!" She said hugging her, "Are you enjoying yourself? This is Birgit and her son Nolfavrell."

"I am, of course, pleased to meet you both, and yes I have enjoyed myself immensely, but I am tired, and I was wondering where it was that I might retire." She tried to keep her face normal though at the moment an overwhelming panic was consuming her. What if Murtagh was right, if she was like this forever and nobody could bear to be around her. She remembered Orin's look after the assembly, it had been a disturbed almost frightened glance.

Deep down she knew her fears were childish, she knew each day she was getting better, but the sense of being without a friend amongst strangers once more…she couldn't bear it a second time.

Katrina was watching her she realized and she wrenched herself from her thoughts.

"That's what I was talking to Birgit about." Katrina said slowly, "I'm sleeping with Elain and Horst, so is Roran. Murtagh is staying with Albriech and his wife, I thought if it was okay with you, you could stay with Birgit."

Aris nodded, "As long as it's no trouble."

"None at all Milady." Her son spoke, "Our tent is huge, and there is a divider so you will have privacy." He grinned at her with wide eyes.

"If I am indeed not putting you out, then that would be most agreeable." She nodded, and bowed her head at them. She could feel Murtagh's consciousness approaching, Aris did not want to speak with him again. "If I could retire now?"

"Of course, show her to her room Nolfavrell." His mother smiled and Aris quickly followed her son through slightly dusty white canvas tents. The moon was bright in the sky now, the full moon only days away. Out here in the open, she would love to sit and watch the full moon, it was her favorite time. But, she would not be left alone that late at night, no, surely she would need protection of some sort.

o0o

**A/n: So I don't know that this chapter was much better, I tried really and I had to have another chapter before the next or things wouldn't flow right, so please don't give up on me. Reviews tend to heal self-esteem so please, review.**


	19. Moonlit Beauty

**Moonlit Beauty**

The days at the makeshift village passed quickly after the first night, the days were filled with observation and chores and the nights with song and drink. Aris slowly relaxed, a comfortable feeling spreading over her as she began to trust the human villagers.

She avoided Murtagh however. Faint suspicions and worries gnawed at the very back of her mind but the constant activity in the canvas haven banished most unpleasant thought from her mind. The blacksmiths daughter Arabella became scarcely less than attached to her hip, she talked Aris' ear off and didn't seem to mind Aris' few worded answers. The family she was staying with was kind, Birgit was a strong woman and Aris was relieved to find out that she didn't wait on her hand and foot like the people in the castle. Her son was a different story, Nolfavrell had nothing less than a full blown grin to give her whenever they met and he was constantly asking if there was anything she needed, telling her she ought not to strain herself.

Despite the small annoyances Aris enjoyed herself, quiet and in the background, but still happy with the new acquaintances she had made. By the end of the four days she was sad to leave, yet eager for her own bed once more.

The morning of their departure she exchanged formalities with most and hugged Arabella before climbing onto Rahzin, anxious to leave now. Murtagh climbed up behind her, neither of them had spoken since the first night. Rahzin's powerful ruby wings pumped up and soon they were airborne, flying away at a speed that allowed Aris a few moments of admiration as she looked down upon the tent village its inhabitants began to work in the dawn kissed sunlight.

It wasn't until mid afternoon that Murtagh cleared his throat to speak. "Aris?" His voice from behind her was unsure and apologetic.

"Is there something you wish to speak of?" She asked politely, refusing to sound unfriendly. She watched the ground rush underneath them, a blend of rich browns and occasional greens.

"I…well I felt that I needed to apologize. It was rude of me to assume such things the other night. I have no idea what you've been through; I saw the camp and that alone should have made me more understanding." She could hear the tentative hope in his voice.

"It is forgiven. I am aware of how difficult it is to converse with me. I do desire an explanation for why it frustrates you so however."

Her request was met with an embarrassed laugh. Aris turned her head slightly to see his ashamed face before her gaze flickered back to the ground as they flew over a crystal blue lake. "Ah...umm…I'm sorry about that as well…it's not a good reason…but if you wish to know…" Murtagh's voice was uncomfortable, he took a breath, "Lady Nasuada has expressed worry over your countenance lately…great gods this sounds awful…she told me of how grateful she would feel to anyone who could break through, she said you were never like this as a child, that she wished to see her childhood best 

friend smile through your face again. I'm mortified to tell you that my reasons were slightly selfish, I wanted to be the recipient of such admiration." His voice was discomfit by the end of his speech. She was silent for a few moments as she thought about this, she felt the saddle move as he shifted behind her. "Make no mistake, I wish for you to smile as well! Everyone does, I did not mean to-"

"Rest easy Rider." Aris interrupted him, "I know you meant well." She thought for a moment longer as the after noon sun shifted a little lower, "You are…taken with Lady Nasuada?" She asked after a moment. Rahzin's body shook beneath them as he laughed.

She heard Murtagh swallow hard, "I-I…she holds a great deal of my admiration." He finally choked out, Aris glanced back once more to meet his laughing eyes and happily resigned face.

"Good." Was all Aris said for the rest of the flight. Rahzin descended closely followed by Inarkien in late afternoon. Aris excused herself quickly and took to her bed chamber with a good scroll, happy for some time to her.

o0o0o0o

Eragon touched down in the castle courtyard with a sigh of relief, it felt so good to be back. This castle had become like home, second to only Ellesmera. He slid from Saphira's back and stretched his arms above his head, inhaling and relaxing his stiff shoulders.

"_Eragon, I must hunt, I shall return by morning." _Saphira nosed his side gently then looked at her back pointedly and he grinned.

"_All right, all right, here_." He undid the straps and the saddle slid to the ground with a thud, a dust cloud pluming into the dusk air. She pressed her nose to his forehead and lifted from the ground, rolling her heavy shoulders as she did so.

He watched her fly off and observed the sunset for a moment as he felt a person approach from behind. "Eragon Shadeslayer, may I take the saddles to your room sir?" A servants timid voice came from his side, it sounded as if he was bowing from the way his voice bounced off of the dirt courtyard.

"Yes, please, that would help greatly." Eragon nodded agreeably, mood light and relaxed. The servant came around him and shouldered the pack, walking away heavily leaning to one side. Eragon watched for a moment, and then took a step to go help him when suddenly a large presence made itself known from above him.

Whipping around he looked up just as the heavy curtains were pulled back and a slight figure emerged onto a balcony. Eragon's mouth went dry and his lips parted slightly as he looked, awestruck, upon the goddess up above. Her raven black hair fell in waves to her waist, framing her snow white face and strikingly blue eyes.



He watched in a daze as her full ruby lips parted, "Wait there please." The woman called, he managed to nod and she disappeared. He blinked a few times in rapid succession to clear his mind, she had looked familiar yet he was sure he had never looked upon her before. Scanning his mind he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, desperately trying to remember where he had seen her before. She'd looked so familiar, he'd seen those eyes before, but where?

He strode toward the gate and turned into the hallway just as she descended from the stairway. She was dressed in a deep blue dress that clung to her abnormally thin frame. That's when it hit him, this was Aris, cleaned and fed, his eyes widened as she approached with an easy grace, he didn't know how he had missed her beauty before.

"Shadeslayer." She greeted him with a slight incline of her head.

He shook himself from staring and bowed in return, "Lady Aris, you look… well." He swallowed slightly, calming his demeanor.

"Thank you, rest has restored much of me." She met his gaze and he was struck by the deepness of her eyes. "I'm sure you are tired, I came simply to return this." For the first time he noticed she was holding his traveling cloak. "You left before I had the chance."

"That's quite all right, thank you, I hope it served you well." Eragon was suddenly glad he had most formalities ready to use without second thought, he was entranced. "_Stop staring! But…she's so beautiful…how did I ever miss this…amazing, she's delicate, like an elf, but so soft and warm, human. Ah but stop staring!" _

She seemed to notice, "Indeed it did…Might I ask what is wrong on my face?" Her brow was furrowed slightly, a light pink tingeing her cheeks as she delicately wiped her lips. "I just ate…I'm horribly embarrassed if I have made a pig of myself."

"No! Not at all Milady, I was simply admiring how different you looked from the last time I saw you. Your face has color now, I was rudely staring that's all." He shook his head quickly in chagrin, horrified that he'd been caught. "_Idiot," _He cursed to himself.

"Oh…well thank you…you must want your rest, if you'll excuse me." She dipped her head once more, her thick hair spilling forward slightly.

He stared for a moment, unable to pull his eyes off of how she swayed when she walked, "Wait!" He suddenly called, "I was actually planning on taking a walk…would you care to join me?" He asked, praying silently for a yes.

She turned back and her lips lifted slightly, "I love walks under the full moon, I would love to." She walked back to him, staying at his side as they made their way to the garden.

"So let me get this straight," Eragon spoke after a moment, "Queen Izlanzadi is your aunt?"

"Indeed, Arya is my cousin." Aris spoke softly, not wanting to disrupt the night.



"Then…are you first in line for the crown?" His brow was furrowed as he thought.

"Yes."

"I thought Arya was…that's was I was told the first time I went to Ellesmera."

"Before this week I was believed to be dead." Aris looked at him with a slight smile.

Eragon just laughed, "That's true." He blushed slightly.

They walked in silence, Aris staring at the scenery under the moonlight and often times the moon itself. Eragon, staring more at her, it seemed vain but he couldn't remember ever seeing a more perfect being. She looked so peaceful, with a hidden strength lurking underneath the surface; he was ashamed almost for falling so quickly under her spell.

His eyes opened wide, what about Arya; he had been trying to court her for so long…if he attempted to court her cousin…what would his superiors think…what would Arya think. He tore his gaze from Aris and looked the other way, why did this woman have to be her cousin! Sighing he scraped his boot in the dirt, he would just have to see how things played out. Perhaps this was just a fluke, perhaps he wouldn't like talking with her…hopefully.

"It's beautiful tonight." Aris spoke, recapturing his attention, she had paused a few steps ahead of him. Her hand was resting lightly on the trunk of a willow tree she was standing under and she was gazing up at the sky. "I'm glad you asked for my company, I would have missed this otherwise."

"You would not have walked alone?" Eragon's brow furrowed and he tried his hardest to not stare at her willowy frame.

Her smile however drew his full attention, her entire face changed with her smile, brightened almost. "I would not have been allowed."

"What? Why not? I can feel the power from you." Eragon laughed slightly again, "I guess Orin is a little overprotective isn't he."

"Little is an understatement, he told me I needed three guards with me at all times if I was outside, the only concession he made was unless I was with one of the riders." She moved from under the tree, and walked towards an old oak, bent with age and twisted to the side to form a bench, smooth from years of weather. She sat down and drew her knees to her, slipping her shoes off.

"Yet I'm so comfortable here." She continued, "Outside alone, with nothing to do but watch, I long for Du Weldenvarden so much."

Eragon slowly sat down beside her, "How did you mask that accent?" He asked quietly, her tongue had rolled over the great forests' name like music.



"I'm surprised you caught it, mine is so slight compared to Arya's, it only appears when I'm upset or angry, the slavers took it as a lisp, none of them knew better." She glanced his way, eyes soft and calm.

"I do have the hearing of an elf." Eragon joked, "I suppose I'm just attuned to it though, I miss Ellesmera too, I leave for there in a few days if nothing arises here."

Her head turned his way swiftly, "And…is anyone accompanying you?"

He looked down at her wide open eyes, "I think Murtagh and Roran are, so Katrina as well."

"I could come then? I want to see home again, I could ride with Murtagh…" Her face became thoughtful and Eragon's brow furrowed at the sudden feeling of jealousy.

"Or, you could ride with me." He spoke up, berating himself when his voice sounded hopeful.

"Of course, if you don't mind, I simply thought that Murtagh wouldn't mind, since we rode together to Katrina's village friends."

"Oh, well Saphira is larger, easier for her to carry two people," He shrugged, attempting nonchalance, "Not that you would be too heavy, I mean you're a stick." His eyes widen slightly as he heard himself speak, he turned to her and waved his hands slightly, "No, I mean, you're thin, a good thin, well I mean you could be…no I mean 'cause you are still to thin from the slave camp, but you're still not as thin as you were, not that you were-" He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Never mind." He sighed.

He jumped when she touched his arm, his eyes opened to meet hers. The blue was warm and laughing, "Thank you, I think I shall ride with you, I mean I wouldn't want Nasuada to think Murtagh was courting me." A slight knowing smile spread on her lips and Eragon grinned in embarrassment, he looked away with pink tinged cheeks.

"So," He cleared his throat, "What is it that you miss the most?"

"Mm," She looked at the sky thoughtfully, "The trees and the flowers, the animals and smells, the laughter and the song, but most of all I miss the people."

"You speak in poems." He murmured watching her, caught up for a moment in how the stars reflected in her eyes.

"That was no poem!" She shook her head, raven hair swirling around her shoulders. "I'm surprised Faolin isn't here, he was always with my cousin."

"Oh…um well, he and her other guard, they both were killed." He swallowed as he said that, watching regretfully as her shoulders stiffened.



After a moment she spoke very softly, "How many more have been lost." Eragon had no idea what to d; he reached out to her hesitantly but withdrew quickly. Finally the wall of hair was shifted by her small hand over her shoulder and her eyes looked up at him.

"Tell me, do you train with Togira Ikonoka?" Her gaze was penetrating as she watched his expression.

"Yes." He said after a moment's hesitation, "You know of the cripple who is whole?"

"He was my mentor as well, I'm glad he is still among the living, he is…very close to my heart. He must tire though, training three of you. Especially in swordplay, I've heard you were quite the master."

Eragon chuckled, "I hold my own, but we do not face him in combat of strength, I train with Venir, a different elf."

"Venir!" Her eyes lit up, "I remember him so well, such a sore loser."

"You know him?" Eragon looked at her in shock.

"Mm, yes, I trained against him with my daggers, much to everyone's amusement; I used to disarm his rather quickly. And Lifaen, he trained me in the ways of nature. Vinakyn helped me learn to track, to pick up the subtle hints people leave behind." Her eyes were far away as she remembered.

"Faolin is alive as well, I've met him, as for Vinakyn, I don't think I've ever met him." She turned back to him and graced him with a slight smile.

"That's all right, I'm glad with the information you've given me. I don't think I've been this talkative in quite some time." She retrained her gaze on the sky, "I daresay nobody will recognize me."

"I didn't after even a few days," Eragon laughed, "I'm sure it will be a pleasant surprise though."

"Yes, I hope so, though a feast does not sound like fun." She sighed, "Tell me Shadeslayer, how did you receive your name?"

Eragon grinned, "It's a long story, but if you want to hear it…" He looked at her and she nodded, turning to face him. "Well, when I first arrived in-"

"'Scuse me Milady, Shadeslayer." The rough voice of a palace guard interrupted his story. They both turned behind them to see an armored man bowing deeply.

"What is it that you need?" Aris asked politely. It occurred to Eragon that compared to her voice just then she had been comfortable talking to him, not formal like she had the first time they had spoken. The thought made him grin to himself.

"King Orin requests your presence Lady Aris; he wishes to speak to you." He stood but kept his head bowed in respect.



"Ah…well then I shall take my leave. Thank you." She excused the guard and he walked to the castle entrance, waiting to show her the way. "Thank _you _as well Eragon Shadeslayer, this has been a pleasant evening. Perhaps we shall have the opportunity to talk again." She was standing now, shoes in her hand.

"I'd like that." He grinned and stood, bowing and kissing her hand. He held her gaze and he thought he saw a light pink touch her cheeks before she curtsied and turned away.

"Until another time." She called over her shoulder and crossed the garden. Eragon simply watched her walk, a resigned and satisfied smile pulling at his lips. When she disappeared through the doors he sat down with a grin, leaning against the tree trunk, shaking his head. Already he could see, this girl had captured him.

o0o0o0o

**A/n: I know it's been centuries since I updated, believe it or not my summer has been busier than my school schedule was! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please inspire me with your reviews!**


	20. Ellesmera

**Ellesmera**

Aris walked, enjoying the cool stone floor on her bare feet. She was following the guard to her brother's quarters, but her mind was elsewhere.

'_Eragon Shadeslayer.' _She mused. What was it about him that made her feel so different? She hadn't felt so much at ease around anyone so far since her rescue. She'd been so talkative, it had been a real conversation, no awkward moments, and even the silences had felt comfortable and relaxed.

She entered Orin's chambers with a calm serenity in her expression, it slipped into its old stoic mask for a moment however at the tortured look on Orin's face. "What is it?" He winced slightly as he looked at her, slight chagrin paling his face.

"Well…I saw you outside, in the garden…" He licked his lips nervously, like he didn't want to say what he needed to.

"What Orin? You said being in company with a rider meant no guards." Her tone was wary.

"It's just…a private walk in the gardens…I want you to be careful." His tone became firm as he walked towards her hesitantly.

"Of what Orin? Stop this elusiveness." Her smooth brow furrowed slightly, surely if Eragon couldn't be trusted, nobody could.

"It's simply that…Eragon had been trying to court Arya for some time, I would not want you to hope for something that cannot be." He laid one hand on her shoulder.

She remained silent for a moment then let a tiny smile grace her lips, "Do not worry brother, Eragon is merely a friend, we were discussing returning to Ellesmera." She gently stepped away from his hand and retreated towards the door.

"So you mean to leave with them?" Orin asked, nodding absentmindedly. "I suppose I could arrange for a few men to go along…" He mumbled to himself, looking down and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Orin, I will be in company of three riders and their dragons, in the sky. I will be safe, and arrive faster without your men." Her eyes were amused.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, as if he hadn't thought about that, then he broke out into chuckles, "You're right." He held up his hands as if to admit defeat. "Just promise you'll be careful until you leave, and when you do, you'll say goodbye." He smiled at her.

She nodded, "Of course, we leave in a few days." She smiled slightly once more then left the room.

It didn't matter, Eragon courting Arya, she desired a friendship that was all…or was it…

o0o0o0o

Several days later Aris belted her swords and daggers around her leather clad waist. She turned to the mirror and adjusted the leather shirt, it had been her mothers, as had the boots and pants, and she was pleasantly surprised that it would fit perfectly once her form filled out again. For now, it would do just fine a little loose. She tucked an escaped strand of hair from her braid behind her ear and shouldered her bag. It was time to go home.

She walked swiftly towards the courtyard, anxious to begin their journey, her knee high boots padding softly on the stone. Turning from the hall her eyes were met with bright sunshine as it reflected of the light dirt and the colorful dragon scales.

"Aris!" She heard Katrina call, stepping quickly she met her in the middle of the courtyard and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're coming! I'm unbelievably nervous though…Roran says they have permission to bring me in…but I'm going to be the only human female there…it's all very nerve racking!"

"Do not stress yourself, you shall love it." Aris replied calmly, beginning to walk once more towards the dragons.

"You're right, I know." Katrina smiled, falling into step beside her as they approached Saphira, Inarkien, and Rahzin.

"_Brightscales," _Aris bowed her head respectively to each dragon, "_Thank you Saphira, for letting me burden you on this trip." _

_"Think nothing of it hatchling, you're feather weight will not hinder anything, your company however, will be appreciated, by both Eragon and I." _The great sapphire dragon bowed her head and touched Aris' cheek with her nose. Aris bowed again and turned as she felt Eragon and Murtagh approach from behind.

"Roran is ready for your bags Katrina." Murtagh said and Katrina nodded, walking around to where Roran must have been. "Are you Lady Aris, ready?" He grinned at her.

"Indeed, I have said my goodbyes early this morning; I'm ready whenever you are."

"Are you still riding with me?" Aris met Eragon's eyes for the first time.

"Yes Shadeslayer, I just thanked Saphira for the extra work I am causing her." She nodded and looked away quickly.

"I'm sure it is no burden." Eragon said, watching her curiously, desperately trying to remember if he had said something offensive the other night that had made her distant once more.

"Yes that's what she said." Aris suddenly looked up and pulled a slight smile onto her lips. Eragon blinked a few times then grinned, mentally shrugging off whatever her mood had been a moment ago.

"Your pack?" He held out his hand and she slid the pack from her arm, handing it to him. He turned to hook it onto Saphira's saddle and Murtagh grinned and walked away as Nasuada entered the courtyard. Aris relaxed for a moment, she had sensed Eragon's confusion. She would simply have to be friendly without letting herself believe he meant anything other than friendship. Not that she wished for anything more than that.

"All right, we're all set." Eragon approached her again, smiling a forced smile, a touch of his confusion still lingering in his eyes.

"Then let's be off." She nodded and turned towards Saphira, anxious to leave.

"Yea…right…" He shook his head and jumped up, settling in front of her. With three massive pushes of three different sets of wings the dragons ascended and turned towards the north, taking off as their riders waved departing waves.

o0o0o0o

They flew through the night, and the day after, stopping only for food and relieving themselves. All three riders were afraid of an attack and were determined to keep everyone safe. Finally the exhausted dragons slanted down towards a distant fringe of trees.

"Du Weldenvarden…" Aris sighed, "Bein amar dor."

Eragon twisted in his saddle, "You remember the ancient language."

"Mm, of course, you do not forget something that is a part of you." She ignored the fact that most of their trip had been in a very formal silence with short polite conversations; seeing the magnificent forest for the first time in seven years erased all tension from her mind.

They flew sharply downwards now, headed directly at Ellesmera at a rushing speed. Aris gripped Eragon tightly around his waist and his hand settled over hers calmingly.

"We'll be let in, relax." He told her. The ground came rushing up beneath them and she leaned back instinctively. The dragons landed heavily taking a few running steps to slow; coming to a stop right before the queen and her advisors.

Aris' chest constricted as she gazed upon her aunt's face, it seemed tired, far more tired than Aris could ever remember.

"Riders." She called, "Welcome back." All three of them dismounted, Katrina helped down by Roran but Aris jumping down herself.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." The rider's simultaneously twisted their hands over their chests.

"Mor'ranr lÍfa unin hjarta onr." She replied.

"Un du evarÍnya ono varda." They replied together once more then straightened up.

"I see that you have been successful." She inclined her head towards Katrina.

"Indeed IzlanzadÍ Dröttning, this is my fiancée, Katrina." Roran guided her gently forward; Katrina was keeping her eyes firmly on the ground and sank into a deep curtsy.

"Please rise, you are welcome here." Izlanzadi spoke gently and Katrina obliged, daring a glance up and a shy smile.

"Thank you your majesty." She spoke faintly.

"But I see that you have a fifth in your party, who is this?" Her tone stiffened slightly.

"My Queen," Eragon stepped forward, "I realize that you said we could bring Katrina and nobody else new into the city, but this woman has already been here, we found her at the slave camp with Katrina, you know her." Eragon turned slightly and gestured for Aris to approach.

She had been standing by Saphira's haunch, taking in the surroundings she had longed for with such passion for so long. She was keeping her mind blocked; knowing that it's expansion would frighten or at least alarm someone. She walked forward now, keeping her gaze level as she approached her aunt.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin," She twisted her hand over her chest in respect.

Izlanzadi was staring at her with the oddest expression, "I know you…" Her voice was soft as her eyes traced Aris' face.

"Yes, I know you as well," Aris lips lifted slightly, "my aunt."

A collective gasp ran through the gathering of elves and IzlazadÍ's eyes widened.

"Impossible…" The queen murmured, "Aristianna er freohro…"

Aris shook her head, "No, not dead. Captured, drugged, and weak, but not dead."

IzlanzadÍ took a step forward, "Aristianna had blue eyes," She stopped in front of Aris and stared unbelievingly into Aris' gaze, "And human ears…" She slowly lifted a hand and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind Aris' ear, revealing the rounded top."Oh!" She gasped, pulling her shaky hand to her mouth. Her gaze fell downward and she flinched suddenly as she saw the swords at Aris' side, "Forsythia's swords! Oh my! I can't believe it! Elves of Ellesmera, Aristianna-elda has returned to us!"

Chaos erupted; cheers and shouts, and laughter and tears were dancing around Aris. Her mind shut down, she dropped her chin and backed up, she didn't know which way to look or who to answer, she didn't want to dance with the elven man before her, she wanted to go to her house, and relax, to be allowed to rediscover her home in peace. She jumped as she felt someone grip her shoulders from behind her firmly.

"Relax Aris, it's all right, just one night of feast then it'll calm down." Eragon's voice came soothingly in her ear and surprisingly her tense shoulders loosened.

The night did calm down rather quickly, not from lack of excitement but rather the elves picking up on Aris' lack of openness. They bombarded her with question upon question for a full hour before they realized that nobody got more than one or two words from her at a time.

Aris ate quietly, observing the people around her with perceptive eyes; they weren't as she remembered them. For some reason everything felt different, as if she had to look through someone else's eyes to see them as she had as a little girl.

She could tell they were watching her too. The smiley little princess who had the sharp tongue and rapid questions was gone, leaving a silent young woman with a blank face and reclusive thoughts. Finally it came to the point when nobody approached her any longer, they ate and conversed with each other but left Aris to the company of herself, sipping the strong wine of the elves and watching.

Nobody could tell from her face how relieved she was when IzlanzadÍ stood once more. "My people, the night has arisen and it is begging for its peace, let us leave it for the comfort of our beds." With that the elves rose and dispersed, disappearing in the trees like a snowflake in a blizzard.

"I'm sure you are tired, so I will wait until you are rested to ask my questions…would you like a new room or the house you shared with your mother?" The queen watched her carefully as Aris thought for a moment.

"My old house will be fine." She finally answered and IzlanzadÍ nodded gravely.

"Of course, I shall walk you to it."

"I remember its location, but thank you." She forced her lips to turn upward.

"Then goodnight Aristianna, welcome home." IzlanzadÍ gently kissed Aris' forehead then strode away.

Aris turned, only her traveling party remained. "Goodnight to all of you as well." She made to walk away but paused when someone gently touched her wrist.

"I'll walk with you." Eragon smiled and fell into step beside her. They walked in silence for a long while, listening to the still laughing elves around them. Finally Eragon spoke up, "Do you not live in the gardens where Arya and other royals do?"

"No, my mother preferred a house within a tree." Aris gestured to a large tree ten feet to their left, "That one in fact."

She slowed slightly, apprehensively opening the door when she reached it, then pausing, "Thank you Shadeslayer, if I may, I would ask you to gather me when you go to see master Oormis."

Eragon nodded, "Of course, sleep well Aris."

Aris inclined her head then walked inside, shutting the door behind her. Carefully she made her way up the stairs that spiraled in the tree's trunk. Pausing once more before entering the room she stepped into the common area. She stopped abruptly, nothing had been moved or changed, and she bit her lip, fighting the wave of emotion that threatened to wash over her. She forced herself to walk forward, passing the table they had always eaten at, past the door that led to the bathing area, then stopping at the door to her mother's bedroom. Her bedroom was connected within; she would have to go through it.

She slid the screen back and gasped, even her mother's smell still permeated here. The tunic she had changed out of the day of their departure was still lying upon the bed, the wardrobe drawer slightly open.

The first tear escaped, then the next, and another after that. Soon Aris' cheeks stung with wetness as she stood immobilized in ancient pain. Her eyes fell closed as she tried to control it, but all that did was squeeze out more tears. She sobbed, gasping breaths taking over her lungs as she tried to stop. There was a knock on the door, but she couldn't move to go to it.

She heard the gentle opening of the door and knew she should stop crying to face whoever had entered but she still stood, salty tracks stained on her cheeks.

"Aris?" She heard his voice and cursed the tears, "Aris, are you awake?" She heard his boots gently walking across the floor until he reached the door she had passed through. "Oh, sorry about this but I forgot that your pack was with mine, here…are you all right?" She had turned her cheek to the side slightly and Eragon had seen her tears.

"F-fine, thank you Shadeslayer." Her voice was quiet and weak.

"Aris…what is it?" He stepped forward and dropped her pack, gently spinning her to face him. She looked down but he placed his fingers under her chin and pulled up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

Any control she had disappeared and she broke down once more. Instantly Eragon pulled her into his arms, hugging her gently.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"_Eragon, be careful…" _Saphira warned softly in his mind before, withdrawing to give them privacy.

"My mother, she remains here." Aris mumbled, ignoring the warning that flashed through her mind as her head rested upon his shoulder.

"Ah…painful memories have resurfaced." She felt him nod, his chin brushing her hair. She made no reply just simply closed her eyes and let them run dry. Finally she pulled back, meeting the slightest of resistance from Eragon's strong arms.

"I'm terribly sorry Shadeslayer; my intention was not to burden you with my past." She pushed slightly and took a step back.

He let his arms fall to his sides, he hadn't minded letting her tears soak his shoulder, in fact he feared he liked the feel of her slightly too much. Her form was frail and he couldn't think of anything at the moment but supporting it for as long as she lived. "It was not a problem Aris, everyone has a moment of weakness, I am merely glad I was here for yours."

Aris looked down and away, "Watch your words Shadeslayer, they are easily misconstrued."

He blinked a few times, "I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning…"

"Eragon, I don't understand why you address me in such a way when you are courting my cousin; it will not do your reputation justice." Aris met his eyes with a firm stare.

"Courting your…your cousin?" His brow furrowed, "What?"

o0o0o0o

**A/n: Sorry about the abrupt cut off but this chapter was getting long, so please review and I'll get to work on the next part!**


	21. Damage

**A/n: Here's the next chapter, just a side note, Brisingr being released will not affect my story line at all, hope that's okay, please enjoy!**

**Damage**

"Aris, I'm not courting Arya, that proved unsuccessful and she did not wish for my affections. I have not been for more than a year." He finally spoke, "Who told you that?"

"My brother." Aris answered, watching him warily.

"Well he has been misinformed." Eragon smiled. Aris just looked away for a moment.

"I see, well then my apologies for my words." She bowed her head slightly, "Thank you for your shoulder, it will not happen again."

He frowned and opened his mouth then thought better of it and bowed, "Of course, if you ever need anything, feel free to seek me out." He smiled again, hesitating for a moment then turned, walking slowly from the room.

As soon as the door shut Aris sat down on her mothers bed, fingering the tunic that lay there, letting its silky material slide between her fingers as she let her thoughts carry her away. "_Mother…now is another one of those times…I need to talk to you. What is going on? Why am I so happy around him? I feel relaxed and almost content when I talk to him? Why is that? I miss you so much, you and father are together now though aren't you, sometimes I wish I could have just joined you, I'm so tired mother, tired of feeling suspicious of everyone and everything. I'm tired of feeling like nothing is worth my time, that nothing is worth a smile. _

_Why do I feel that way? The entire time of my enslavement I was determined to survive…but now…what purpose do I have? Where is my live going to go? Why am I so alone? Who am I supposed to talk to? Arya? No, she's as cold and reserved as I am now. Izlanzadi? No, she has no desire to hear anyone else's troubles, unless they would be beneficial to her war campaigns. Katrina? Yes, I can talk to her, you would like her mother, she is strong. But why burden her when she is so happy now? I know I will be able to talk to Oormis; I can't wait to see him and Glaedr. Really though mother, I need you, I am only seventeen years old after all, I need your advice, your lessons on how to deal with things…I've missed so much…I love you mother." _

She found herself curled up on the bed with the tunic clutched to her chest, breathing deeply as she fell into sleep, surrounded by the smell of her mother.

o0o0o0o

Eragon trudged back to his house and slowly made his way up the stairs, a frown stuck on his face.

"_What happened?" _Saphira inquired as soon as he entered the room.

"_I…I don't know, she though I was still courting Arya…" _He shook his head and collapsed next to Saphira in her bowl on the floor.

"_That would explain the distance today." _Saphira rest her head next to his.

"_Yes, I assured her I wasn't, but she was still formal." _Eragon absentmindedly stroked the scales on her side.

Saphira snorted, "_You didn't expect her to jump into your arms and admit to true love did you? Eragon, she hardly knows you, you may have thought about her while in Dauth, but she talked to you seriously for the first time only two days ago, then she was mislead. All of that in the midst of her past troubles, give the child a chance to process little one, it will all work out in due time." _

Eragon smiled and dozed as the blue membrane of Saphira's wing extended over him.

* * *

The next morning he awoke and stretched, crawling out from beneath Saphira's wing and running a hand through his hair. Glancing through the screen that separated him from the elements he took his time in his bath until the sun had fully emerged into the sky.

Saphira yawned, her jaw popping slightly, and stood, shaking sleep from her massive shoulders. Carefully she nosed open the screen and glided from the tree to the ground, waiting for Eragon to follow. As he slid on his boots and new tunic he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Eragon?" He heard his cousin call. He stood and walked to the front room where both Katrina and Roran were waiting for him. "Oh, good morning, Oormis asked me to bring Katrina along, and I know Aris wanted to so we should get going."

"Indeed," Eragon gathered his sword and followed them from his house, snatching up a honey slathered piece of bread as he walked by.

"Eragon!" Murtagh called sarcastically cheerful, "Ready? I can't wait to force myself into complex poses and difficult magic! I know Roran can't either, that's why he got us up so early of course."

"Aw shut up," Roran snapped, "Eragon, you're the only one who knows where Aris stays, can you go get her please?"

Eragon merely nodded and took off, racing through the tall house trees until he arrived at the right one. He slowed down as he walked up the stairs and paused all together when he entered the house. "Aris?"

"One moment." He stopped in the doorway as her voice called out, waiting respectively, gazing around the front room with a slight smile. It had its homey touch, there was cloth over the table, and plants on a smaller one in the corner. There were intricate carvings and figures scattered across random surfaces. Leaning over he carefully picked one up, it was a tiny bird, wings expanded as if about to take flight.

He smiled and fingered the delicate curves and detailed lines, "Beautiful…" He murmured.

"My mother's hobby, she would carve anything with a tiny knife, every night she would begin one, hence the reason they litter our home." He jumped slightly and set the bird down, glancing up for a moment that quickly turned into a minute. He swallowed as he watched her tie her hair up.

She had changed her clothes. She was swathed in the delicate elvin silk, a deep blue that contrasted her skin perfectly. The tunic wrapped around one shoulder and was cinched at the waist before falling gently to just below her knees. She was barefoot and she had her daggers strapped to her hips. She had set the bow on the floor beside her and was gathering the mass of soft shiny hair in her delicate hands. Over all she was captivating, to him she looked like a mix between goddess and warrior, it left Eragon gaping.

"_Yes, she's beautiful, pull it together Eragon." _Saphira echoed in his mind and he shook his head half a moment before Aris turned to him.

"_Her hair up like that makes her look more elf than human." _He noted then smiled, "I wish I had such a talent. Are you ready?"

"Of course." She strode to his side and followed him back to the dragons. "Saphira, Inarkien, Rahzin, how are you?" She bowed her head.

"_Fine, thank you." _Rahzin rumbled, lowering himself so Murtagh could climb on.

"_It is a fine morning." _Inarkien blew lightly on her hair in greeting.

"_Good morning yourself hatchling, sleep has done you well. The forest welcomes you; the morning is bright as are you." _Saphira lowered her nose to brush Aris' forehead, knocking a piece of hair loose.

"You flatter me Brightscales, no one out shines you three however." Aris replied.

Saphira rumbled with a laugh and nosed Eragon in the side before Aris could catch him staring, "_Shall we go?" _Eragon inhaled quickly and nodded. He gestured to Aris and she walked by him, leaping up onto Saphira quickly. As usual he slid in front of her and the dragons took off in unison.

As expected Aris gripped around his waist as they first hit open air, Eragon's smile though, was caused by the fact that at the time when she would normally let go, she didn't. In fact her grip remained soft on his stomach, her cheek resting gently against his back. Saphira laughed in his mind at his smug smirk but Eragon ignored her.

"Would it be foolish to say I'm nervous?" She spoke after a moment, "I have changed, and surely the years have affected him as well. He was like a second father to me…but I feel as if I am being disgustingly optimistic by hoping for that relationship again."

Eragon gently covered her hand for a brief moment, "No, Oormis is still kind and gentle, I have no reference to how it was before but though he has been hard on me I have come to care deeply for him as well."

"You are too kind Shadeslayer, once again you have calmed me, what spell is this?" She replied.

"I…what? No, I-I'm no-" He began to deny it, believing her to be serious; she cut him off however with a tinkling giggle. He twisted in the saddle and looked at her in amazement, a slow grin spreading across his face. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, the other one still resting on his stomach.

"Oh my," She said slowly, "that was strange." She looked at him with wide eyes, "I just teased you."

"Yes, and then you laughed." His grin grew even larger and she blinked quickly.

"How odd." She mused

"How great." He retorted, turning back around while secretly gloating, "_I was the one to make her laugh the first; that beats Murtagh's smile." _

"_You are quite silly Eragon; you know Nasuada is the apple of Murtagh's eye." _

"_I know, but still…" _He couldn't stop smiling. Saphira chuckled to herself as she began to descend, even if sharing Eragon sounded horrible to her, she would take it if it meant he was as happy as he was now, and Aris was a good choice.

As they neared the ground, Aris' grip tightened on Eragon's waist again, holding on as Saphira came to a jolting stop. As Saphira settled Aris remained still for a moment, then squeezed him gently, "Thank you Shadeslayer." She whispered before leaping to the ground. Eragon flushed and followed her, heading to the front of the group with his brothers as Oormis emerged from his hut and Glaedr from the trees.

Aris gasped, but hung back by the dragons as formalities were exchanged.

"You must be Katrina, it is indeed a pleasure." Oormis graced Katrina with a smile then studied her for a moment, "You have studied gramarye?"

"I'm still learning." She replied softly and Oormis nodded.

"I sense potential." He murmured then turned his face in the direction of Aris, "And, I sense power, unfamiliar power. Who did you bring?"

Aris stepped forward slowly until she passed the riders and stood before Oormis. "I have missed you both, but your training helped me survive." She spoke and waited as they both studied her face.

"You look so much like Forsythia, but your features are…this is impossible." Oormis' words were steady and calculated.

Suddenly Glaedr shot forward and licked Aris' entire left arm, "_Little one!" _His shout echoed through all of their minds and Oormis gasped.

"No, you're dead…" He stepped forward and touched her cheek gently and shook his head, "Impossible." He muttered once more before gripping her into a hug. She returned it willingly and sighed, fighting tears once more.

"I survived, I made it." She mumbled, "I'm here, I was strong enough." Oormis pulled back and nodded, keeping an arm firmly around her shoulders.

"We all have much to discuss, please, come in." He guided her towards his house.

o0o0o0o

"_Incredible," _Eragon thought to Saphira, "_I've never seen Oormis so open with anyone, he looks at her as if she is a gift from the gods." _

_"I believe her feeling towards him as a father figure occurred both ways, he cared, no, cares for her deeply." _Saphira replied, looking in the window as did the other dragons. "_Hearing the entire story now though, I believe her rate of recovery is quite astonishing, it's been only weeks and already she has laughed." _

_"Once, and only for a moment, she stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing." _Eragon mentally shrugged, "_Everything makes sense now though." _Saphira silently agreed and returned her attention to the pair.

Aris had just told her story to Oormis, omitting no details, and everyone had heard it. Just then Oormis rose.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded solemnly, "All right, Riders, she wishes to join your training, which, we will begin now." All three of them smiled and nodded, walking outside and preparing for their task. "Very well, begin with Rimgar."

Aris' brow furrowed for a moment as she fought to remember then slowly eased her body into the poses, relaxing as her body twisted. Her balance was unsteady for a moment then she regained herself, flowing from one form the next easily as they continued.

If Rimgar didn't require all of his focus Eragon would have delighted in watching her. He made do with the images Saphira provided as she watched.

When they finished Oormis had them duel, Murtagh and Roran paired together and the two with elf speed faced off.

As the duel began Eragon was wary, she was armed with two daggers and she was wearing a tunic, how could she possible fight effectively. But, when she struck out at him for the first time and almost clipped his side he toughened his stance. He struck back at her and was amazed at how easily she parried his blade; he only just got his sword around to block her other dagger's strike. He pushed himself then, using every intricate technique he had ever learned.

It wasn't long before he saw her knees start to shake. She retained her speed, there was a steely determination in her eyes, but her breath began to shorten and grow louder as their fight continued. Against his belief she held out for a few more long minutes until she unexpectedly faltered. His sword was in mid strike as she stumbled; even her eyes looked panicked as she fell into his swing.

Eragon didn't move fast enough to change the swords direction. He winced as a crack echoed through the air as she hit the metal. She rolled to the ground and let out a muffled groan, clutching her side in pain. He automatically dropped the sword and knelt beside her, his hands poised over her carefully, unsure of what to do.

"Aris? Are you all right, what broke? I'm so sorry, let me heal you please." He said, words spilling from his mouth almost too quickly to hear.

"A-" She began then gasped again, her fingers gripping at the material on her side, "All is well Shadeslayer, do not fret." She spoke again and slowly sat up, "I've had worse."

"Will you at least let me heal you? It is my fault." He begged, still hovering next to her. Murtagh and Roran had stopped, watching them two warily. Oormis remained sitting next to Glaedr, calmly sipping his tea.

"No, I will tend to it myself." She ignored his hands and forced herself into a standing position. "If I hadn't been so weak it wouldn't have occurred."

"Oh c'mon, you're just barely recovering, it's to be expected! I was not quick enough to move my blade." He protested.

"Enough, be glad you imbued the blade with guarding spells, a broken rib is slight compared to what it could have been. I will handle it myself." She drew her shoulders up and walked to pick up her daggers where she had dropped them.

"But…you are tired, please let me help…" He sighed.

"I can handle it." She retorted. Aris closed her eyes and Eragon shook his head as she sheathed her daggers. He glanced at Saphira in irritation and resignation then flinched as Aris suddenly opened her mind. He immediately felt the rush of magic through her, and, judging by the others reactions and Oormis' small smile, so did everyone else.

"Waíse heill." She commanded, her hand held over her side. The magic stayed as it was in her mind. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened them, her gaze saturated with confusion. Oormis stood now, walking towards her slowly. "Waíse heill!" She grit her teeth, focusing on the magic. Still the magic stayed.

"_What is blocking it?" _Saphira asked to everyone.

"Aris cast a different spell." Oormis told her quietly.

She nodded and glanced at a rock to the side of her, "Stenr rïsa." She spoke, and the rock shot up into the air effortlessly. She released it and looked at Oormis.

"Cast a spell on me." He told her.

"Thorta du ilumëo." She said embracing her magic, still nothing changed.

"You have brown eyes." Oormis spoke. Aris swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

What did she say?" Katrina whispered.

"She ordered him not to lie. It didn't work." Roran told her.

"Adurna rïsa." The water from the stream rose up and drifted towards them, "Letta!" She said and it stopped, splashing to the ground. "Why is that working but nothing else?"

"Aris let me into your mind." Oormis gently placed a palm on her forehead, she extended her mind and Oormis dove in. After a long minute he winced and pulled back, moving his hand to cup her cheek gently. "The potion they gave you, it was more than once a day?"

She nodded and watched him warily, "What has happened to me ebrithial?"

"That much of that particular potion…it has broken something in your mind." He spoke carefully, "From the looks of things, you can cast spells, except for on people."

Aris' face went blank as she watched him for a moment. Slowly she turned and walked away muttering what sounded like, "I am broken."

**A/n: Please please please review with any thoughts, comments, or questions! :D**


	22. Healing

**A/n: sorry it took so long, but I have other stories that people want me to update too lol, I'm working as fast as I can but I try to keep good quality :], so please enjoy!**

**Healing**

Aris walked away from the group in a blank daze. Her mind seemed fogged as she attempted to wrap her mind around what she had just learned. "_I can't heal…I can't stop anybody from doing things…my magic is so limited…I'm broken…" _She thought to herself miserably.

She walked for a little longer until she found a fallen log. Sitting upon it heavily she slumped and covered her face with her hands, fighting the urge to cry.

Since when had her emotions been so free? When had she let them begin to affect her? It obviously wasn't helping. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw; she would regain control of herself immediately. With a deep breath she shoved the feeling of failure and disappointment away and locked it behind the barrier in her mind that had been unconsciously been let open. Her face relaxed back into a familiar blank mask and she stood, heading back to the main group.

As she turned to go back Eragon suddenly burst through the trees. "Aris! Are you okay? I never healed you and I was worried." He fumbled over the words in his hurry to speak.

"You're concern is unnecessary. But I would appreciate being healed." She spoke dryly. She saw Eragon recoil from her voice. His brow furrowed as he blinked and suddenly restudied her face.

"Of course." He nodded and approached her slowly. He watched her carefully before gently resting his hand over her side. "Waise heill." He spoke quietly.

Aris was unresponsive as her side ached with pain as the bone sealed back together. He held his hand there a moment longer and lifted his other to her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Quite fine Shadeslayer." She nodded and slid from his hands, walking past him. He stood there for a moment longer blinking confusedly, then followed her blankly.

"_What was that?" _He wondered.

"_I have no idea, that did seem quite odd…it was like the first time you spoke to her without the fear." _Saphira replied.

"_You're right…that can't be good, though this news can't be exciting to her, just when she's starting to recover…"_

_"I would guess that Aris was beginning to get used to the idea that she was finally entirely free from enslavement. She was free in her mind, and her body was healed. Then all of the sudden she discovers she will forever have a reminder of what happened to her. Something she can never be free of." _Saphira mused. Eragon nodded to himself as he looked up to see Aris fragile form stepping deftly through trees and over roots without paying attention.

He couldn't help himself, he studied her. Her long black hair, despite being tied up, still hung to her mid back. It was almost in curls, waving gently in its restraint. Her shoulders were mostly exposed by her tunic and the pale white skin looked smooth and soft. Her back was thin but she held it straight, showing internal strength, inner pride. Her waist was narrow and it gently widened into gently swaying hips which led to long thin legs.

"_Really Eragon, I could do without the inspection, I have to see that too, at least block it." _Saphira griped. Eragon cringed, chastised, and tore his gaze away, just following the sound of her feet instead.

Finally they emerged, a few seconds apart, into the clearing. Aris walked directly to a large boulder and sat down, staring off into the distance, ignoring the stares from the others. Eragon walked over to Saphira and shook his head, looking at Oormis for an explanation.

"Let her be." He said quietly, "She was improving before; lets just say she has to start over again."

The others nodded and then began the tasks they had been assigned.

o0o0o0o

Hours later, night had fallen and all were back in their rooms, Aris walked aimlessly through the trees of Du Welden-Varden. She wandered and remembered, lost in the memories of her youth. Faint smiles tugged at her lips with the memories of her mother, but they often slid away to the deep tugs of sadness that pulled at her heart.

She couldn't get over the idea that she was alone in the world. She had the people from long ago, back when she was young, spirited…_alive._ In her current state she didn't feel so, she was alone, depressed, and there was no one to help her. Even as a child when something had gotten to her she had gone to no one aside from her mother or father, when he was available. Now the two beacons of reassurance in her life had been put out, and she hadn't the fuel to light another.

Her cousin was there she supposed, but Arya seemed to have her own problems to worry about, and Arya had always been guided by a strong sense of righteousness, rather than by what was best for that particular person.

There was Katrina, she was a good friend, but how could Aris bring herself to rain upon Katrina's now happy life? Aris would not be the one that pushed sadness back upon her. Murtagh was kind, but pushy and loud, not exactly one Aris could sit beside and merely talk to, and Murtagh would no doubt attempt to cheer her up, not listen.

Then there was Eragon…she liked Eragon. He was kind and shy, funny in his own way but he seemed so careful about how he approached her, like he wanted to do anything but upset her. The thought almost made her smile.

It seemed that she had been through all these arguments before. The thoughts tumbling round and round in her head as she argued with herself over nothing. There was nothing to argue about, just something to distract her from the lingering sense of solitude.

Aris paused as she realized this, her hand resting gently on the trunk of a tall tree. Swallowing harshly she ran her other hand through her hair, tugging the leather restraint from it as she did. She thought of the Menoa tree, how Linnea had sung herself into a tree to escape her pain, Aris turned to look at the tree speculatively, would she be free of this torture in her mind if she did the same? Would she escape the constant dread of new days?

With a sigh she pulled away from the tree and shook her head, she had duties and tasks, she could not free herself until Galbatorix had been defeated. When that was done…then maybe she would find a way to rid herself of pain.

o0o0o0o

Eragon gazed at the scroll before him without retaining its meaning. His mind was elsewhere as he lay on the cushion with Saphira. It couldn't be healthy to become this obsessed with anyone so quickly, even Arya had drawn his thoughts so quickly.

_"Perhaps it is because of her condition, you have an affinity for the weak and injured." _Saphira mused.

Eragon snorted skeptically, "_Injured perhaps, but weak? Hardly." _

_"Then again, perhaps you are merely attracted to her." _Saphira chuckled, "_You certainly have a high regard for her, and no doubt the constant draw her form has for your eyes is not a result of pity. Even skin and bones as she is you admire her, I daresay that tells all." _

_"She is beautiful, I can only imagine when she is healthy and in shape again…" _His imagination wandered for a moment before a prod from Saphira's nose refocused him, "_And how could anyone not admire her, look at what she's done…what she's lived through, and how she still remains so vigilant and strong. Even if the way she deals with it is painful." _

_"Painful to whom? Only you dislike it so." _Saphira rolled her eyes.

Eragon kept his silence, unable to think of a retort. Saphira snorted and lay her head upon her forelegs, "_Just be careful with how you treat her, and she will come around, you'll see." _

_"Perhaps…though her beauty is sure to draw so many more eligible elves that vie for her attention as well." _Eragon shrugged, a frown furrowing his brow as he tossed the scroll to the side, recognizing a lost cause when he saw it.

"_But, how many will admire her for more than that? You haven't mentioned her rank once, and her as a person draws you as much as her looks." _Saphira argued.

"_That's true…maybe I'll go find her…" _Eragon sat up, running his hand through his hair and straightening his tunic.

"_Have fun." _Saphira withdrew from his mind with the echo of a smile. Eragon grinned and mentally told himself to thank her later for the privacy. He leapt up with renewed energy and an anxious smile took his lips as he dashed down the stairs.

After about a ten minute search he came upon the tenor of her consciousness, the melody of her mind the sound of melancholy strength. He paused as he came around a tree, taking the moment to observe her. To his delight she'd taken her hair down, it brushed gently at her waist, shining in the moonlight. Her bare feet were on their tip toes as she stretched for a fruit on the branch evading her stretched fingertips.

o0o0o0o

Aris had eventually wandered back towards Ellesmera, a light hunger pulling at her stomach. She stopped not a five minute walk from the city when she had seen a large pomegranate almost ready to drop from the branch. She reached up only to find that her fingers fell short by at least a foot.

She stood on her tip toes and reached again, this time only slightly short of reaching the ruby red fruit. With a sigh she lowered back onto her feet then lunged back up, her fingers brushed the outer surface but she didn't grip it before her momentum carried her back down. She heard a chuckle behind her and glanced behind her to see Eragon smiling warmly at her, leaning up against a tree.

"My height is not beneficial in these situations." Aris spoke softly after a moment, gesturing lamely to the tree.

"Well, luckily I came upon you then, for mine," He walked to her and stretched up, plucking the fruit from the tree, then he handed it to her, "is."

She accepted the fruit and stared down at it in silence. Eragon looked around for a moment, searching for something to talk about, when she suddenly looked up, "Unfortunately, I don't have the regular elven height…" She spoke quickly.

His mouth twitched up at the corner, it seemed like she didn't know what to say either. "I wouldn't call you short though, rather tall for a woman."

"And what is that meant to mean Shadeslayer?" Aris' eyebrow twitched slightly upward.

Eragon grinned, "Nothing in the least Milady, I grew up in a human village, all the woman there were short."

"So perhaps my human heritage hindered my vertical growth." Aris' voice turned thoughtful.

"Perhaps, or perhaps whoever it is that gives people their height merely wanted to watch you struggle to reach pomegranates." He shrugged and flashed a grin at her.

"How very rude of them." She said back, a hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

Eragon chewed on his cheek as silence took them again, he looked at her and she was once again staring at the fruit in her hands, mindlessly turning back and forth in her thin hands. After a few more moments of strained silence, Eragon sighed and rocked back on his heels, "So…I guess I'll see you later…." He said.

"Oh…okay." She murmured. Eragon hesitated for a few more moments then nodded once and turned away. He hadn't gotten more than ten feet away when he heard her, "Wait…do you want…want to share this with me?" She held out the fruit before her.

He smiled and nodded, "I'd love to." He walked back to her side and grinned to himself at the breath she released.

They walked for a while, him following her lead as she made her way through the trees she seemed to be familiar with. "So why are you out so late Shadeslayer?"

"Eragon please, and I just felt like getting some fresh air." Eragon answered with a shrug, "The nature here is unlike any other."

"I must agree," Aris nodded, "I have a beautiful place in mind, if you don't mind following me for a little while longer."

"Lead the way." He gestured in front of them, "Did you come out just for the fruit?"

"No, I just saw that as I was walking."

"Walking to…a place?" He hinted.

Aris looked up at him with a ghost of a smile, "Oh, I began walking after we returned, and simply continued until now." She shrugged.

Eragon nodded, helping her over a fallen tree, "You seem to be in better spirits."

"I daresay it would appear that way." Aris replied, brushing a tree with her fingertips as she walked around it.

"But? It isn't the truth?" He questioned, following behind her now, watching her thoughtless grace.

"Not entirely. Rather, I've decided to focus on something else." She fingered a flower as she passed it.

"That's good in someway I'm sure, but how will you ever get past it?" He asked as he avoided stepping on a sudden baby raccoon that darted past. He stumbled to the side, turning around to find himself not a foot away from her. He looked up in surprise to see her looking up at him curiously.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "Be very quiet." She said then reached out for his hand.

He was quickly distracted by her touch as she led him forward. Her little hand was lost in his grip. She pulled him through the leaves that hung before them and he looked up with a gasp. They were standing on the bank of a gently flowing river fed by the stream trickling down a rock face.

He stood there for a long minute before speaking, "Amazing." He murmured.

"Mm-hm." She nodded, "Beautiful, this was my mother's favorite spot."

"Why do we have to be quiet?" He whispered, using it as an excuse to lean near her ear.

"We don't, I just wanted you to enjoy it as it is undisturbed." She explained. She tugged on his hand again and led him to a large rock that sat over the river. Sitting down she let go of his hand as she tucked her skirt under her.

He sat beside her and turned so he was facing the side of her face as she looked out upon the river. After a moment she blinked and fingered the fruit in her hands. She slid a thumb into the top of the fruit and with a tug she split in two. Looking up at him with those violently blue eyes she handed him a side.

He smiled and began to pull apart the seeds popping just a few into his mouth before clearing his throat, "So, about earlier…?"

She looked up blankly, "Earlier?" She asked. Eragon was momentarily distracted by her slender fingers placing each seed one by one between her ruby lips. "Eragon?"

He flushed and looked away, "I'm sorry, um…right, earlier. The whole, I'm going to ignore it…I just don't think that's a great idea."

Her hand paused in mid-air as she thought about it, slowly she placed the seed between her fingers in her mouth then she set the fruit aside, brushing her hands off and placing them on the cool rock beside her as she leaned back. "Why is it that you care? It is my decision." She didn't look at him, staring into the shadows on the opposite bank.

"I know it's just…well I know it isn't good news…and I doubt anyone would feel happy about it…but just ignoring it, it'll just stew and every time you try to practice gramarye it will anger you again. You were beginning to look happy, peaceful again…I don't want you to lose that." He looked away, embarrassed.

"I appreciate your concern." She murmured, she hesitated for a moment, "What would you suggest then?"

He looked back at her in shock, "I-I…oh, umm" He stuttered, shocked by her willingness. "Well…you could talk about it I guess, maybe look at what you still can do…work on ways to get around your uhh problem."

"And, who may I talk to, who would care to listen so much?" She turned to face him now.

"Well…I…I would." He mumbled, glancing up at her slightly. Her eyes were amused and laughing, "And, of course Saphira would, and Arya I'm sure, and Katrina, you guys are friends!" He said in a rush, blushing again.

"I do like talking with you." She nodded in agreement easily, as if it made no difference. He grinned, feeling like a little boy with a fresh piece of taffy from the traders. "As for your other suggestions…it isn't the fact that I can't do certain magic, I realize that I have more strength than most, enough to work around a problem such as that without struggle…" She fell silent for a moment, looking down.

"But…?" He prompted, reaching out hesitantly to take her hands in his. She looked at their joined hands and then at him, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"He followed me…he was right…he won." She whispered.

"Who won?" He urged her on.

"H-He did…Bryshaw." She mumbled, emotion leaking into her voice despite her tries to restrain it.

"Bryshaw…was he… was he the slaver? The head one right? The one you killed?" He squeezed her hands a little in reassurance.

She started talking very quickly, her voice strained. "Yes, I hated him from the moment I saw him, I could tell he wasn't a good man, he was the one that found me in the forest when I was ten. I hadn't been careful enough, but I tried to escape, I killed a few of them…I was too tired though."

"Your mother had just died, it's more than-" Her fingers pulled from his and she gently placed two on his lips.

"I've heard it before, thank you." She nodded, "That isn't the point though. The point is that he was angry, a little girl had defied him, killed his men! He wanted to kill me, but he was too cruel for that."

"What?" He frowned confused.

She gasped as she remembered his words, "Killing me would have been an act of kindness, a relief compared to what he but me through…_You insolent girl, I was going to keep you until you were an adolescent, they sell far better in the Empire. But now, now you're mine and I am going to break you until you hand your head, until you serve me with fear in your eyes. Then I am going to keep you as my obedient servant to keep me happy as long as I live._" She repeated his words to Eragon, bowing her head as the tears began to flow.

His jaw clenched and very gently he tugged her forward, gathering her against his chest as she controlled her tears. "I'm so sorry."

"I resisted for seven years…seven long, long years I kept my face straight through all the beatings, all the insults, and all the torture. I fought him, determined to not give in, and determined to be as strong as people had told me. I would not lose to this mongrel." She whispered against the material of his tunic.

"You did win, you're here right now, you beat him." He murmured, stroking her hair softly.

"But I didn't! He _did _break me! He broke part of me, he snapped a piece of my mind and it can never be repaired. He will forever be with me, that little broken piece, no matter how insignificant, how unaffected I will be physically, it will always be with me. It will be there, reminding, _mocking _me. I can't escape him, he will always have some sort of control over my life…I can never be completely free…" She gripped at his sides and pulled herself close, his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"Aris…he didn't do this." He whispered, "A potion did this, he couldn't have affected you like this, a low, dirty scoundrel couldn't have made something like that and he wouldn't have thought to give it to you so often if he wasn't scared of you. He didn't break you, he made you stronger. Do you really think anyone would consider you weak because you do things differently? No, you're simply going to show how smart, how strong you are by beating this." He gently gripped her shoulders and pushed her back to look at her, "The only way he can ever truly break you is if you let this beat you, if you give into it and give up."

She blinked at him for a moment then hastily rubbed at her eyes. "I never…how is it you…" She stared up at him in slight awe.

"You just needed another perspective." He laughed quietly and pulled her in for another hug.

"Yes." Her whisper was muffled against his chest. "Thank you."

"Absolutely anytime." He promised.

"How is it," She turned her head so she could speak clearly, yet not pulling away, "That you always are the one I cry upon?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I don't mind."

"It shouldn't happen, I hardly know you…" She sighed.

"We can fix that!" He chuckled.

The soft exhalation of breath against his chest signaled her light laugh, "I think I would like that." She said.

Pomegranates forgotten they sat like that for a long while watching the moon comfortably. Before long Eragon heard her breath slow, and he looked down with amazement. She was asleep against him. Opening his mind he reached out for Saphira, connecting instantly.

He relayed the night to her, knowing she would find out eventually anyway. "_What do I do now?"_

_"Well I would suggest either waking her up, or sleeping with her there. You know as well as I do that elves don't dream, you try to carry her back to her room and she'll wake up anyway." _

_"True, it isn't as if I haven't slept sitting up before…"_ He couldn't quite deny that he wanted to stay like this.

"_Well then I'll see you in the morning, good sleeping hatchling."_ Saphira withdrew from his mind again, this time leaving a tickle of her consciousness against his. Eragon smiled and bowed his head, inhaling her delicate scent as he let his eyelids closed, thanking whatever gods might exist for allowing this night, for letting him meet this girl.

o0o0o0o

**A/n: So I know this didn't really advance the story but I needed this to happen so I could take the next chapter into big things, I couldn't do that with the whole issue lurking in the air, hope you liked it anyway, and please review!!! **

**Btw, it anyone would like to be a muse/beta for this story please let me know through PM, I could use one!**


	23. A Missive for Two

**A/n: I know it's been ridiculously long since I updated, I'm so so so sorry, I have no excuse aside from the most terrible writer's block I've ever suffered from. I hope you keep reading my story.**

A Missive for Two

Eragon very carefully opened his eyes to the morning sun as it peeked over the waterfall's brim. Aris still dozed against his chest, and because of the trance that elvin sleep was, he knew she was aware of where she was.

As surprising as her willingness to stay against him throughout the night was, it wasn't unwelcome. He urged his breathing to remain steady and even but within minutes his chest rose and fell faster than it would have if he were asleep.

Not seconds later Aris stirred, her soft black hair brushing his chin as she lifted her face from his tunic. He couldn't help but smile at the little moan that escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and was assaulted with sunlight.

"Morning." She spoke softly, acutely aware of Eragon's remaining embrace.

"Good morning." He replied. Silence took them for a moment as neither knew what to do or say. Finally Aris shifted a little, pushing back from his chest.

"I'm terribly sorry, this should not have happened." She said quietly, pulling completely away and standing up.

"It's okay Aris, I didn't mind." He shrugged and hefted himself to his feet.

"I continuously burden you with my problems." She sounded frustrated for a moment and her eyebrows drew together slightly, but then her face relaxed and she looked at him with gratitude, "But, you always listen…thank you."

A genuine smile stretched across Eragon's face, "Absolutely anytime…but perhaps we should be getting back now."

"Ah yes, we have training again." She nodded and turned, waiting for him to step to her side as she walked towards Ellesmera.

o0o0o0o

Training was less dramatic that day, no shocking revelations ruined anyone's day and when training was over they were all properly exhausted, fully ready to bathe, eat and then sleep. As the five flew back towards the city on the dragons they were flagged down by two waving elves standing a few feet away from an obviously waiting queen.

Immediately the dragons began to descend and within moments they landed heavily upon the ground. "Izlanzadi Drottning, you require us?" Murtagh spoke first as he landed before the others.

"We have received a rather alarming missive from spies in the northern areas of the Empire and we wish to discuss it with you and the council." The queen left it at that as she turned, assuming they would follow.

Confused and curious glances were exchanged as the group followed the queen down the natural pathways of Ellesmera. As they reached the gardens they took a side door and saw the elvin council and Oormis already seated around a large wooden table smooth from centuries of elbows being rest upon it. The queen gestured for them to take a seat and without delay launched into an explanation as the dragons joined Glaedr's head as it poked in the door.

"Thank you for gathering in such a quick manner, a troubling issue has come to our attention and a plan needs to be set into action as soon as possible." She remained standing as an elvin guard handed her a scroll. "A missive arrived from the northern regions of the empire from human spies that have been reported to our troops stationed outside of Ceris. It reports of a new and very large movement by empire soldiers and magicians. Talk had been circling Gil'ead, it was vague but enough to make the spies suspicious. They discovered that somehow the human have gained some elvin knowledge, apparently they were told how to make a weapon using magic that only the elves knew about."

"What could that possibly be…?" Arya's soft murmur drifted across the hall.

"We don't know, it could very well be a ploy of some sort, a distraction to our soldiers." Izlanzadi continued. "That however is not the worst of it. The spies were also successful in discovering two other things. One, it was being moved, in pieces, to Galbatorix in Uru'baen. That tells us that he is the only being powerful or knowledgeable in the inner workings of gramarye to make this rumored weapon work. Secondly…we found out the…_fuel _they are going to use," The queen grimaced at the word in disgust, "they plan on using human slaves as an energy source."

Instant horror and repulsion covered the faces of those within the room, followed by many outraged cries. The commotion continued for a few moments until a general to Izlanzadi's left side banged his fist against the table's surface. "Silence already!" When the noise died down he turned to look at the Queen, "How will we deal with this? If it is a ploy then we can't afford to break up our troops, that's what they'll be hoping for…but we cannot ignore this."

"You're right, and we shall not. I called you here because you are the elite, and I believe that two of you should be sufficient enough to go undercover and find out the inner workings of this plan, and destroy it before it has a chance to reach Uru'baen and Galbatorix."

The generals nodded and one spoke, "One of the riders perhaps?"

"If I can get Nasuada's okay I will go, I have the most training, and I've already gotten through the empire unnoticed once." Eragon spoke up immediately, receiving several nods from various people.

The Queen nodded as well, "Fetch me a mirror." She said to one of the soldiers in the room. "We still need someone else to accompany him."

It was silent for a moment, when Izlanzadi had just begun to turn to Arya when Aris stood, "I will go as well." She spoke firmly, decided.

Instead of nods Aris received stares, especially from her aunt and cousin. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Arya spoke up, "You just got here and you're not fully recovered yet."

Aris' jaw clenched noticeably and as she spoke her chin tilted upwards defiantly, "I am as able if not more so than many people in this room. I already look human so no energy need be wasted on masking my ears. Galbatorix surely believes I perished along with my mother and nobody will recognize me. I am trained and have just as much knowledge of gramarye and elvin history as the next. Tell me, now what objections do you have?"

Eragon fought a smile at her blatant determination to go, but he couldn't help but feel worried. "Aris, you've just recently resumed training, and not to say you aren't strong, but you aren't at your full capability yet."

Aris' head turned slowly and the icy look she shot him made him gulp, "If I am strong enough to maintain in a duel with you, I am plenty strong enough to fight humans if it comes to that."

A startled gasp at her gall escaped someone's mouth but otherwise silence remained. Finally Arya spoke, "I simply don't think it's safe." She shook her head, "We realize you have strength Aris but if you are captured can you defend your mind?"

Aris shifted her gaze to her cousin and the air grew thick as the occupants of the room grew unconsciously stiff, all noticing the apparent withdraw of her mind. "Can you get through?"

Arya gave her a disapproving look but extended her mental attack after a confirming nod from the Queen. Several long minutes passed as Arya tried, with no avail, to break in. Suddenly, in a flurry of movement, Arya was across the room, her palm pressed flat against Aris' brow. Slowly the room's occupants leaned in to take in the to women's facial expressions. Neither of them had shifted to show the slightest bit of strain. Finally Arya dropped her hand and Aris relaxed her mental barriers.

"How do you maintain that?" Arya asked.

"I've been practicing mimicking the walls that I was trapped behind while drugged." She replied, "It takes little effort, so far I've been able to hold in for as long as I've wanted to without difficulty."

Arya pursed her lips for a moment, "My argument is no longer valid."

"Aristianna Svit-Kona, if I may, what if, by chance, it did lapse? Your presence is large enough that it would surely be noticed," A general from the middle of the table leaned forward as he addressed her.

A slight smile pulled at a corner of her mouth, "You could ask 'what ifs' all day, but that could happen to anyone. If by chance I grow tired I will open a portion and direct its flow to someone in particular for relief." The general nodded and leaned back against his chair as Aris looked around the room, "Anyone else?"

"I think you've quite proven yourself." Oormis pushed forward from his chosen seat, standing. "Had it been anyone else you would not have been tested so." He stood behind her chair, palms rested on the top above her shoulders. "I believe Aris Svit-Kona would be an excellent person to send. The other riders have much to learn, though I have no doubt they could handle it I would not want to send them into that, especially when I have a window of opportunity to train them without interruption. Arya you are a familiar face to many higher ranking generals in the Empire, while you could disguise yourself, why when we could send someone that nobody knows exists?"

Izlanzadi stared at him for a few moments, then looked down at her hands in apparent thought. "Oormis, you believe her the most prepared for this task?"

"No." He replied, drawing curious looks from everyone. A small smirk formed on his lips, "She is not the most prepared, but one of the most capable, I have no doubt that the two of them can overcome whatever may come their way."

Izlanzadi's eyes returned to his and she slowly let them slide over her niece. "Shadeslayer what have you to say?"

"I have no objection if she is indeed ready." He kept his voice carefully level. Truly he could think of no one he would rather travel with for an extended period at the moment, but no doubt the Queen would find that reason less than valid.

"And your opinion Saphira?"

"_I would never dream of doubting Master Oormis' judgment and I myself have seen her potential, if she finds a task in particular too daunting I will ensure her safety Queen Izlanzadi, cease your worries." _Saphira broadcasted her thoughts throughout the room.

Izlanzadi's face tightened momentarily at Saphira's directness but it disappeared and she gave a nod. "Then it is decided, are we decided?" With murmured agreements she rose from her seat, "You two shall leave in the morn. I shall have food prepared for your journey and provide you with money enough then. That is all."

With that the generals and the others gathered stood an exited the room. Aris walked silently beside Katrina as her friend looked at her in concern, "are you sure of this Aris?"

"Quite sure, this is my chance to help in the war in a way not many can." She nodded.

"_Little one," _Saphira called, "_I wish to talk to you and Eragon." _Aris nodded and hugged Katrina tightly before hurrying to the great dragon's side.

"Yes Brightscales?" She asked as she led them through some widely spread trees, away from the others.

"_I want a plan; we shall not go into this blind." _She spoke once they were out of hearing range.

Aris nodded, "Of course, we can't just walk into a secret Empire operation anyway."

"We need to be able to stay together." Eragon mused, pacing a few steps either way in front of Saphira.

"_That presents a variety of possibilities. Eragon, you could pose as a general with Aris as your wife. Or Aris can pretend to be a noblewoman with Eragon as a personal slave," _Aris' face tightened at that suggestion, "_Or perhaps both as nobles." _

"I think that the empire will have tighter security on a matter such as this, they won't allow just any noble to stroll in and gain knowledge." Eragon shook his head. "Perhaps we should both pose as slaves," he continued, taking no notice of Aris' uneasy expression, "Then we would go unnoticed, and at night we could slip out and explore," His smile grew the more he thought, until Saphira nosed him none to gently, propelling him forward a few steps. He spun, affronted, mouth open to demand an explanation until he saw Aris' uncomfortable countenance, "Are…Are you okay?"

"Do you have any idea what it is to be a slave? I think not." She spoke suddenly, voice low and quick, "You'll be so tired and desperate for sleep by the end of a day that you won't want to sneak out, and if you do, you're all the more likely to make a mistake. You'll be beaten and tortured and you can't do a thing about it, especially if you want to keep your cover. And me? I'm a woman, Bryshaw was a fluke, and I won't remain pure for long if those men have any say in it. I will do it if we must but don't look so pleased about it." She finished.

Eragon blinked a few times before everything she had just said registered with what he already knew of her, "That's why isn't it," He stepped forward and lifted her chin, "why you were so determined to go."

"No slave is a slave by choice."She murmured.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Do you have a different idea?"

"I honestly believe we could get in as nobles, there are so many we wouldn't need to be known. As slaves we would probably be separated, they wouldn't care what relation we had to each other, as nobles we could stay together."

"_You could pretend that you were married. Being nobles does give you certain access, especially if you gain some trust as well." _Saphira's giant head bobbed as she nodded.

"I just don't think they'll let us in that easily…" Eragon frowned.

Aris sighed and turned away for a moment, "Perhaps…yes…it will work, I'll be ready to go in the morning…yes, I have a solution." She spoke mostly to herself and with that she strode away into Ellesmera.

o0o0o0o0o

Aris sat, sequestered in her house, hunched over the table cleared of everything but and inkwell and the scroll she was working meticulously on. The only noise in the room aside from her soft breathing was the persistent scratch of her quill. She knew that without some sort of leverage it was doubtful that they'd be admitted to the operation, a story wouldn't be enough.

Over the course of her years in enslavement she'd created multiple spells that would have caused the slavers slow, unstoppable death that wouldn't be noticed until it was upon them. She'd never had the opportunity to use them…before now.

Very carefully she wrote in her finest calligraphy five of the worst and in the ancient language a description of what each supposedly did. In truth each spell would cause the caster to be afflicted with a series of small yet fatal symptoms that would easily be attributed to natural causes.

The cover, what the caster thought each spell would do, were all simple things, such as strengthening the soldiers, where the power of suggestion would suffice. While, in reality, it slowly sapped the life force from their bodies.

Finally, long after the sun had set, she finished. She flexed her ink stained hand and stood, walking over to the opening in her wall, looking over Ellesmera, calm as it is during the sunlit hours. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the intricate details of the opening, brushing the catch of the screen.

A sudden breeze blew, sweeping through the room rustling the scroll and other loose papers. Closing her eyes to the feeling of the cold night air blowing the tendrils of hair from her face she allowed her mind to drift.

Aris found herself thinking of her newest travel companion. In her mind's eye his smiling visage surfaced. Warm eyes look back at her, his hair tied back to expose the points of his elvin ears. She found it unnerving how quickly she'd become comfortable with him…and how comfortable she was in his arms. Especially considering how little she knew of him. She'd heard the general and very brief story of his adventures, but the only time she's been close to learning a little about his past he'd been interrupted by his brother's guards. She had to admit that she was looking forward to learning about him.

Finally a slight yawn urged her away from the night air. She strode into the bed chamber and took out a shoulder and saddlebags from the wardrobe beside the bed. Carefully she rolled her swords in the swatch of leather, tying it to the top of the saddlebags while setting aside her daggers and bow. Turning back to the wardrobe she pulled out five dresses. She set aside the russet dress that was parted for riding, and then carefully folded the remaining four. First was the deep blue from Surda, the other three had been her mothers; she found it oddly comforting that they fit her.

Next she selected a few pieces of jewelry from a drawer and tucked them in another pocket of the saddlebags; no noble could pass without jewelry. She tossed a wineskin and waterskin into the last pocket with several strips of cloth and some healing herbs she had gathered when she had seen them. She set the saddlebags by the foot of the bed and carefully folded a traveling cloak into the shoulder bag. Walking back to the front room she rolled up the now dry scroll and sealed it, tucking it in with the cloak. She set that bag down beside the other and moved the daggers and bow from her pillow, settling down and drifting off into sleep.

o0o0o0o0o

She arose the next morning with a yawn, stretching as she changed from her elvin tunic into the human made russet dress. Aris brushed her hair and left it down, sliding her brush into her bags before lacing on traveling boots and heading out the door, grabbing a loaf of bread from her breakfast tray on the way out. The sun had just breached the horizon as she opened her door to the smell of fresh pine. She walked purposefully towards the center of the city, where she assumed Eragon and Saphira would be waiting. Moments later she turned around a tree, where they were in fact waiting for her.

"Good morning Aris." Eragon called, as he finished saddling Saphira. "You look tired." He noted as he jumped down and landed beside her.

"I am rested well enough Shadeslayer." She greeted Saphira with a bow.

"Well, let me put your things up there then." Eragon gently lifted her saddlebags from her arm and slid them into a much larger pocket of Saphira's saddlebags. As she slung her shoulder bag across her chest Roran, Katrina, and Murtagh all entered the clearing, followed minutes later by Oormis and Izlanzadi.

"We just came to say goodbye, since we don't know when we'll see you next." Katrina released Roran's arms and took Aris' hands.

Roran and Murtagh both clasped hands with Eragon and clapped him on the back, "And of course to wish you three the best of luck." Roran added.

"Please be careful," Katrina pulled Aris into a tight hug, "I don't know if you'll be back by then, but Roran and I are getting married when we return to Surda, next time we see each other I could be a married woman!"

"And I hope you have all the happiness you deserve." Aris murmured. Katrina smiled and returned to Roran's embrace.

"I hope you three are successful."Murtagh kissed Aris' hand then backed away to stand by Roran.

"_We thank you all, but we really must be off." _Saphira interjected, nodding at the steadily rising sun.

"_We shall miss you Saphira Brightscales," _Inarkien's and Rahzin's voices chorused in the clearing.

"Be wise and trust each other." Oormis hugged Aris and shook Eragon's hand.

"Take care of her Eragon." Izlanzadi stayed back as Eragon helped Aris into Saphira's saddle. He nodded and jumped up in front of her.

"Katrina," Aris suddenly remembered, "Take this." She handed her mother's bow to her red haired friend, "My aim is dismal, it is wasted on me, use it well."

"I'm honored!" She shouted as Saphira pushed off from the ground. As her great wings expanded Aris looked back at Ellesmera as if shrank beneath them.

"_So soon I must leave," _She thought, "_But this time, this time I'll be back."_

o0o0o0o0o

**A/n: So I hope this chapter was satisfying, I've got plans for what's to come, please take the time and review so I know my delay hasn't cost me too terribly much.**


	24. Acceptance

**A/n: So sorry it's been so long, but summer is here and my pencil is rearing to go! Enjoy!**

**Acceptance**

As DuWeldenvarden faded from sight Aris rested her head against the warmth of Eragon's shoulder. She took comfort in his familiarity and the connection he shared with her heritage. This time she wouldn't be alone. This time he would be there to remind her why it was she persevered, and to remind her who she was.

"Saphira," Aris began as a question occurred to her, "Where are you going to be throughout all of this?"

"_Never fear little one, I'll be close enough to stay connected with Eragon, but I will be far enough that no one else shall detect me_."

"But where? The Hadarac? Surely Galbatorix will sense you if come too close to Uru'baen."

"Saphira's connection to me is far stronger than that. She'll stay in the Spine as we get to Gil'ead and as we ride south."

"_Then I shall shift to the mountains near Kuasta when you near Uru'baen." _Saphira finished.

"That's quite a distance." Aris murmured.

"_Yes."_ Saphira sighed grumpily as a growl of displeasure rippled down her spine. "_My aid if needed will not be as quick in coming as I would like, but getting too close would make this a suicide mission for the both of you." _

"I see." Aris murmured.

"Tonight she'll drop us on the eastern side of the spine and we'll camp outside of Daret; then we'll head into the city in the morning and buy horses under the pretense that we were robbed at some point along the way."

"From there we'll ride to Gil'ead." Aris finished and watched the back of Eragon's head as he nodded. "And, from what province did we gain our nobility?"

That question stopped him, Aris waited several moments before he replied, "Kuasta, nobody is known from there."

"Do you know all of the odd customs? With that story comes the act."

"I…I…no, I don't." He sighed.

Aris unconsciously shifted closer to him, seeking refuge from the chilly wind that surrounded them at Saphira's new elevation, "What if you married me?"

He was silent. "And tell them what?" His voice was strangely choked.

"That I was the daughter of a nobleman and you were the son of a merchant whose ship traveled past Kuasta. You married me and when my father died took his title. Then you can say that you ordered me to rid myself of the customs."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "Right." He gave an awkward laugh.

"Yes…is that acceptable?" She asked, confused by his reaction.

"Yea! That's fine, he said quickly as a chuckle shook through Saphira.

"Very well." Aris filed her curiosity away and closed her eyes, still tired from the night's long work.

o0o0o0o0o

Although she was very aware of when the night fell and Saphira began her descent into a hidden valley behind an outcropping of rock, Aris chose not to fall back into full consciousness until Saphira's powerful legs made impact with the ground.

Pushing away from the strong musculature of Eragon's back she released her grip around his waist so he could dismount. She threw down their packs and then accepted his helping hand down, needed or not.

Quietly she grabbed her pack and walked away, giving the companions their privacy. Eragon stood for a moment, simply looking up at Saphira. Then he took a step forward and wrapped his arm as far around her neck as he could.

"_Do not fear little one, we will still be together, and the two of you will be fine." _The gentle thrum of her consciousness accompanied her soothing words. He let go of her neck and stepped back, keeping a palm on her front leg.

"_I don't fear for me, I'll be fine. I fear for you and I fear for her." _He replied.

"_There are no creatures in these mountains that would dare challenge me and no human alike." _She scoffed in amusement, "_and as for her…trust, she's capable."_

_"She's delicate and too proud to admit it." _He argued.

_"Before, when Arya went into battle, you always worried. Don't use Aris' condition as an excuse; you simply can't stand the idea of seeing her hurt again." _Saphira chortled, "_Regardless, she's strong and she trusts you as she doesn't many others. Repay the favor and believe in her to know her own limits."_

Eragon looked down and kicked some sand aside, "_I suppose I can try." _His thoughts were skeptical.

With another quaking laugh Saphira bowed her nose to Eragon's forehead and rested it there gently, "_Be safe little one_."

"_Be safe." _He replied solemnly.

With that she lifted her head and broadcaster her thoughts, "_Work together and be wise." _She spoke as she launched herself from the ground. Her heavy wings beat strong currents of wind into the soil, swirling the granules around the two near humans on the shore as they waved.

When she faded from view he secured their connection and turned to find Aris' azure gaze watching him unabashedly from across the clearing. Fighting back the blush that threatened his cheeks he smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat, "Ready? We've got a league to cover tonight."

"Yes, however I'm not sure of my running in this dress." Aris gestured lamely to the excessive material of her skirt.

"I'm more concerned with your climbing." Eragon looked pointedly at the rocky façade surrounding them.

Aris' lips tightened momentarily then she held up one finger and bent forward, grasping the hem of her dress and pulling it up. Eragon's eyes widened and he struggled for words as he quickly turned his back, "A-aris, uh I think-"

A tinkling laugh cut him off and he peeked over his shoulder only to feel the air rush from his chest as he saw the very first full fledged smile light up her face. "It's okay Eragon, I just adjusted the material." The smiled shrank but the hint of amusement continued to play at the corners of her lips.

He blinked and took in her dress once again. Where the dress was parted for riding she had pulled one side to each leg and wrapped it around, tucking it into her belt. It looked almost as if she was wearing loose breeches. He couldn't stop the blush and he rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed grin on his face, "Ah…well…ok, lets go then."

Aris nodded once and slung her saddle bags across her back and slung a smaller bag across her shoulders. Eragon followed suit then stepped forward towards her, "That's a lot to carry for one person."

Her eyebrow arched ever so slightly, "Then it's a good thing that neither of us is completely human."

Eragon couldn't help but smile and he resignedly followed her to the cliff face as she began to deftly find foot and hand holds to pull herself up. They finally crested the rocks when the moon was full above them in the night sky. With a sigh he slid his pack from his shoulders and crouched on the top of the mountain ridge they had just scaled. When they had neared the top he had seen Aris' arms relentlessly pull herself up. The strain was barely visible but she had been tiring. He could have kept walking and she knew that she would have done so as well. But, despite her pride he could tell she needed a breather.

She sat beside him after shrugging off her own pack. She followed his gaze out at the gently sloping green valley as she began to nimbly braid her hair. "A beautiful night." She murmured after she tied her hair off with a piece of leather.

"Mm." He agreed, "I like the peace."

"Indeed…there isn't much of that left."

Eragon looked at her, "Exactly," He smiled, "I think people have forgotten what it's like, being at peace…I want to give it back to them."

"A noble goal." A small smile pulled at her lips.

Eragon laughed, "No more noble than anyone else fighting Galbatorix."

Aris looked at him steadily for a moment, "I'm afraid that's not entirely true." She then stood and gathered her bags, "We should be off."

With a furrowed brow Eragon led her down the steep slope of the other side of the mountain. They reached their destination outside the city walls in plenty of time. Aris, having slept on the way, took watch of what remained of the night. They ate dry bread with the rising sun the next morning and delayed no longer than the time it took Aris to fix her dress and do her hair in a noblewoman's fashion.

Before they left the cover of the wood Eragon pulled a thin chain from inside of his tunic. Dangling from the miniscule links was a sharp piece of shiny black rock; it resembled a time smoothed fang of a large predator.

"It holds the spell for my human appearance." He explained as he slipped it over his head, "I believe Arya made you exempt from it."

She surprised him as her fingers combed his hair back from his ear, "It would seem so." She confirmed as she brushed the tips of his pointed ears lightly.

Eragon gulped and nodded quickly, "Uh, right, good." He stumbled slightly over his words as she withdrew her hand and lifted her pack. "You might want to drag that, you're supposed to be a weak human female." He shot her a quick grin as she sighed unhappily. "Get used to it, you're a noblewoman now…well a human one…which means you do nothing."

"Except wait on my husband." She scoffed not noticing when Eragon started. "How productive."

He laughed, "Well this will be the first test, let's get it over with."

She nodded glumly and they emerged from the forest south of Daret, making it look as if they had come from a lower region. Eragon had is pack on his shoulders but he staggered slightly for effect. He had trouble not laughing at Aris' performance though, she dragged the bags across the ground her knees bent, hunched and breathing heavily. Every few steps she paused and turned pulling with what looked like her entire strength to regain some momentum then she would continue, wiping her brow now and then.

He arrived at the gates moments before she did and he kept his expression tired as he heard her drop her bags heavily and exaggerate her breathing. He looked back to see her bent slightly over her knees, hair falling out of its styling, and her face maintaining a bedraggled expression under the critical eyes of the guards.

"What d'you want?" One asked gruffly.

"Simply to purchase new horses my good man. We were ambushed by a group of bandits, and while I managed to defend our belongings they stripped our horses from us." Eragon replied politely.

"That's a fine sword there…who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Lord Garrow and this is my wife Lady Marian of Kuasta." Eragon smiled arrogantly.

One of the guards narrowed his eyes, "I've met an odd one from Kuasta, and you don't sound nothing like him."

Eragon's smile remained relaxed, "I'm a Tierm man myself, I married into Kuasta." He gestured at Aris with his thumb.

"Why'd you go and do something like that?"

"Wouldn't you?" Eragon gestured again, Aris fought a frown at the blatant lewdness, but seeing the guards agreeing grins she held her tongue.

They chuckled, "Where you headed anyway?"

"Gil'ead, I daresay my wife can't walk that far."

"No, I doubt a pretty little thing like that could." This time it was Eragon that fought to keep his easy expression as the guards eyed Aris' figure with hungry eyes. "All right, go on through Milord."

"Thank you gentlemen." Eragon bowed his head and started forward. Aris followed with as haughty an air as she could while dragging her bag.

After a few minutes of walking they came upon the town stable and quickly explained their needs for horses. While the stable owner went to retrieve the horses Aris spoke quickly and quietly in Eragon's ear. "I despise this cover, I don't appreciate being ogled like a piece of good meat."

Eragon jumped at her hissed words but turned to her with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, but they were already thinking it, I knew it would help us get in without questions." He touched her cheek with his fingertips, "I know it's no consolation but I wanted to strangle them myself…unfortunately it could get worse if situation requires it."

Aris sighed, "I know, it just…goes against the grain."

He smiled ruefully, "If it makes you feel any better, know that I'll never mean a word, I have the highest respect for you. Besides, you're my wife and that means I have a solid excuse to make sure nobody ever acts on their thoughts." He winked and pulled her hand up quickly, kissing her fingers just before the owner returned with two horses in tow.

He turned away, but not before he caught the red flare in Aris' cheeks, hiding a grin he quickly handed over the money for the horses. They quickly saddled the horses and rode from town, Aris half a trot behind Eragon, riding side saddle as a lady would be expected to.

The day passed slowly, the road was crowded with travelers, traders, and troops, headed to and from Gil'ead. The sun was hot on the road and their backs and yellow dust rose in plumes under the feet of horses and the wheels of numerous wagons. Forced to the side to give way to larger parties their progress was slow, and when the rode was less populated there were always enough witnesses that prevented Aris from righting herself in the saddle and galloping as she desired. By the time the sun began to set they could see the wooden enforcements that surrounded the empire's army city. Aris smoothed her hair and grasped at her smaller bag, fingering the top of the scroll as if to reassure herself that it was there.

Finally they approached the front gates, and Eragon bowed nodded to the four guards in the watch towers above, "Good evening gentlemen." He called up in friendly tones.

"And to you, what business do you have in Gil'ead." One of the soldiers answered.

"I'm afraid…that I can't tell you that." Eragon made it sound as if he regretted the fact.

"And who are you to keep it from us?"

"Lord Garrow and my wife Lady Marian, from Kuasta." He gestured at Aris behind him.

"Ah, I apologize milord, but what are you doing here from such distant reaches." One man frowned down at him.

"As I said before, it's a private matter." Eragon maintained his forced smile.

"Well that just ain't good enough, I need some idea of what you're going to be doing in Gil'ead or I can't let you in." The guard crossed his arms.

"We aren't here to cause any trouble." Eragon spoke through clenched teeth.

"And how are we supposed to know that? Give me your proof."

Eragon ground his teeth together in frustration, "Sir I-" Aris interrupted with a gentle hand on his arm. He sighed and nodded, to let her speak.

"I have something…a family heirloom, it will help the empire I believe." She kept her voice soft to hide her accent. Eragon shivered at her tone, he looked at her and swallowed, her lips were parted softly and her eyes hooded as she gazed up at the guards. The warm orange and yellow light bathed her skin in mesmerizing patterns and several pieces of midnight hair had fallen to frame her narrow face. Eragon looked up at the guards and realized that this was intentional and she had indeed had the effect that she had surely desired. The guards were captivated, Eragon knew not whether it had been from the luring seductive tone of her voice or her fierce beauty in the firelight but he had a feeling it mattered not, for one was enough for any man with eyes or ears. "May we pass? The journey has been a long one." She spoke again and another shiver stole down Eragon's spine but his expression was strained.

One by one they nodded and the gate doors were cranked open by entranced men, Eragon doubted they were aware of what exactly they were doing. They rode through and headed straight for an inn. An hour later, with thankfully minimal trouble they were in a comfortable room with the sole problem concerning the single bed. Eragon set the saddle bags to the side and warded the room as Aris washed her face. When he was satisfied with the defense he turned to her with a furrowed brow.

"What was that?" He probed, determined to know.

"What do you speak of?" She turned to him as she began to carefully unpin her hair.

"That! Out there at the gate, what magic was that in your voice." He gestured angrily in the general direction of the gate. Something about the performance had unsettled him.

'_Eragon, watch yourself, you know she did what was needed.' _Saphira was back now that the rooms were warded against eavesdropping and sensing magic.

"I did what I had to; your logical arguments were getting you nowhere, and you know as well as I that I cannot perform magic upon anyone." She picked up her brush and began to drag it through her heavy locks.

"So instead you decide to make yourself look like an unruly flirt as soon as we arrive." Despite Saphira's words his anger was getting the best of him.

She set down the brush on the dresser before her and spun angrily to face him, the amount of fire in her expression caught him off guard, "No. I used what every woman is born with to try and get us in without having to use any gramarye, I know that would have been your next step. It was no different than what you did this morning." Her voice was full of venom.

"What does that mean?" He spat, the memory of her speaking so seductively threatened to spike his temper again.

'_Eragon! Calm down, she did nothing wrong! You have no claim upon her." _Saphira chastised harshly.

Her jaw was clenched, "You offered me up for the guards to gawk at, it was lewd and disgusting but as you said it was necessary. This was no different, I put an idea into their heads and let their imaginations do the rest, don't you dare criticize me." She spun from him again in anger and sat on the edge of the bed pulling off her shoes with unnecessary force.

Eragon stood there for a moment as her words sank in. He took a calming breath and ran his fingers through his hair, '_Ah…that was jealousy…how idiotic can I be?' _

Saphira chuckled, '_You're taken with her, its normal I daresay, but her anger with you must be worse than her using her natural beauty for the benefit of both of you."_

'_Right…okay…now to make it up to her.' _Eragon sighed. He rolled his shoulders and walked around the bed to face her. "Just…Just don't do it again okay? It was…I don't know just don't." He started. He couldn't seem to phrase how unnerving it had been that his mind had strayed with her tricks as well…and how he had enjoyed it. How was he to explain that he only ever wanted to hear her speak like that again if it was to him and him alone?

Aris looked up and met his gaze with bitterness, "Fine, next time you do it, I'm sure the effect will be the same. " She spat.

Eragon closed his eyes and sighed, "Look I'm sorry, it just…I didn't like it, I don't want anyone thinking badly of you, especially not in that way." He tried to explain himself and begged to Saphira for help.

'_Just tell her that she deserves to be obeyed and respected for reasons other than her beauty." _Saphira suggested.

"I just believe that guards and people like that should listen to you and respect you for reasons other than your beauty; you shouldn't have to lower yourself like that." He bit his bottom lip and almost let loose a victorious yell as Aris looked up with a hint of an amused smile.

"Tell Saphira thank you." She smirked and shook her head.

Eragon flushed and laughed self consciously, "She says 'you're welcome'…am I forgiven? I'm sorry I overacted…it just caught me off guard."

Aris tucked his hair behind his ear gently with the tips of her fingers, "Yes, you're forgiven, I should not have reacted with such anger," She shyly withdrew her hand and clasped it in her lap; "I believe I understand why it would have upset you so."

"Oh." Eragon's turned an even deeper shade of red but shook his head to regain himself, "That's all right, it's good to know that you have a temper to match mine."

She smiled slightly, "Indeed, I haven't expressed anger in a very long time."

"That means you're comfortable around me, good." Eragon grinned and sat down beside her to remove his own shoes.

"You enjoy my yelling at you."

"That was hardly yelling, but yea, I'd rather know that you felt comfortable enough around me to yell as opposed to knowing you didn't ever speak your mind." He laughed and removed his jerkin, tossing it to lie over the back of a chair.

"Well you've achieved your goal." She shook her head. Eragon touched the soft strands as they brushed past him with her movements.

She looked up at him in surprise and he grinned, "Not quite, but I'm willing to work at it." It was her turn to blush and he chuckled to himself, "So what are we going to do about this bed situation?"

"We are married, so we might as well get used to it, it would look odd if we asked for separate beds would it not?" She studied the bed for a moment, "It's large enough for the both of us."

He gulped and licked his lips nervously, "Okay, I'll try not to roll into you."

"You would wake up before that no doubt." She looked down for a moment before shooting him a shy look, "I do need to change however…"

"Oh…well…okay…um, I can turn around?" He suggested.

"That should do…that was not my concern however, can you…unlace this?" She gestured at the top of her dress, "I never mastered it."

His cheeks heated and he nodded slowly. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and fumbled with shaking fingers at the top of her dress. He tried to divert his eyes as it grew loose and bared some skin on her back and shoulders but he couldn't help but notice the milky smoothness of it.

"That's far enough; I can finish it from there." She spoke up when he had reached the lace just below her shoulder blades.

"Okay." His voice was unusually high and he jumped away, turning his back on her. He thought he heard her laugh but didn't dare look back to check.

Only moments later she laid her dress over his jerkin on the chair by which he stood, "We should sleep now."

He nodded and slowly dared a look at her; she wore a thin white nightgown with a cover on her shoulders. It extended to her mid thigh and tied at her waist. They lay down beside each other and silence captured the room. '_You know, after sleeping in my arms for a whole night, this shouldn't be overly awkward." _

_'I would guess that a bed is a little different.' _Saphira chortled through their link.

"Well goodnight." Aris spoke suddenly; he rolled over to see her blow out a candle. The darkness made no difference to his eyes and he traced the line of her form as she kept her back to him.

'_Still too thin.' _He sighed.

'_But better, there is roundness to her hip now.' _Saphira allowed. Eragon blushed as his eyes automatically looked for proof in Saphira's words. He flipped over to avoid the temptation and closed his eyes. '_Good night little one, and good luck in the morning.' _

_'Good night Saphira.' _He sighed and relaxed, knowing tomorrow would decide whether their mission was successful or not.

**A/n: I was looking over my story stats just before I posted this, and I noticed that ****I have a lot of people who have favorited and alerted my story****, so I'm really confused as to why ****I don't get many reviews****. It really is discouraging and truly irritating, I mean if you like my story then say so! It doesn't take that long to type a quick good, and trust me I'd be happy with that. ****Please review****, my drive to write increases so much when you do.**

**Thanks to my betas: Tigermoonlight67 and Chupacabrita!**


	25. Unexpected Company

**A/n: So I know I said updates were going to come faster…but there have been some personal problems I don't wish to disclose that have interfered with my writing. But all is well and I hope you enjoy! **

Unexpected Company

Eragon heard her rise out of the bed before the sun's light penetrated the heavy curtains. He stayed still as he heard Aris slip on her dress and move to the vanity beside the door. With a grumble he stretched his back and sat up in bed, running his hands through his messy hair.

"G'morning." Eragon yawned.

"Good morning." She replied between brush strokes.

"Is there a reason you got up while the sun still slumbers?" He stood and walked towards the night table in the corner, splashing water on his face.

"I could sleep no longer." He moved to lean against the vanity beside her as he dried his face with a dry rag. Flipping the cloth over his shoulder he combed his hair back with his fingers and tied it with its customary piece of leather. He then crossed his arms over his chest and watched her as she nimbly pinned her hair up off of her neck in a style far more complex than he would ever attempt to reconstruct, even with his excellent memory.

"How'd you learn to do that?" He tipped his head at her.

"Nasuada and I, when we were very young, used to play as if we were noble women. We would dress up in our finest dresses and slippers, have a servant style our hair, and then ride castle horses around the courtyard before taking tea. That was far before we realized how disgusting the nobles of the empire were, but regardless, I remember how we used to have our hair done." Aris pulled a tendril out from the front and wrapped it around her finger, releasing it after a few minutes and letting it fall into a spiral curl against her cheek.

"Mm." Eragon acknowledged. He headed to the bags and pulled out a few pieces of bread and dried fruit. As he drew back his knuckles brushed the edge of her small bag along with the paper of a scroll. With a frown he pulled it out and weighed it in his hand, "A bit light for any truly diverting reading." His jaw tightened.

She turned to look at him and her expression became drawn. "Indeed. That is our key into the operation. I hope."

"Right…and you were planning on telling me when?" His voice was controlled.

Aris' gaze dropped to the floor, "I guess I don't exactly know. Don't mistake my meaning; it is no secret, I merely had not thought about it." She turned back toward the mirror. "Finish lacing this for me and I'll explain." She gestured at the back of her dress. Keeping his expression neutral as he tried to lace her dress over the skin of her back as quickly as possible he waited for her to begin.

"I'm sure you're quite aware of the fact that I hated the slavers immensely. I despised the weakness lack of magic left me with and spent a great deal of time plotting ways to kill them without harming myself if I ever became strong enough to fight past the magic. By the time I was in my fifteenth year I had created several spells that, if spoken by the correct person, would wreak havoc among troops without ever being traced." She stood and moved to her bags, "You can read them if you'd like." She pulled several necklaces from her bag before selecting a ruby embedded gold chain. She turned to watch him as he unfurled the scroll and began to quickly read.

After a few moments he nodded, "I see…these are quite ingenious…what did you mean by the 'right person'?"

"Well, based on how those are phrased, if you spoke them as they are then you would invoke the effects upon our true allies, not the Empire troops."

"That in and of itself is a problem." He frowned, "These sound as if they would be helpful and beneficial to whoever spoke them, but the slight altering in the grammar is what makes them dangerous…what if someone picks up on that?"

She nodded and sighed, "I know, it is a risk, but I don't believe anyone working for the empire will have enough knowledge of the ancient language to notice."

"Izlanzadi said that they had gained knowledge of elven weaponry, which means there could be an elf somewhere in the operation." He rolled the scroll up and crossed his arms across his chest.

Aris bit her lower lip for a moment, "It's possible, unlikely but possible…if it comes to that we will simply have to act as if we know nothing of it either."

Eragon forced his gaze away from her lip and to the floor as he refocused, "They won't recognize us?"

She shrugged, "We can alter our appearances further if necessary. But, to be honest I doubt there is treachery among the elves, nobody has forgotten the horrible events that surround the riders of old."

"I have to agree…it seems more likely that someone came across a piece of elven history." He looked up at Aris as she made a contemptuous noise in her throat.

"Which leaves plenty of room for misinterpretation and error." A small, and oddly devious, smile tugged at her lips.

"We should be off," He hefted his bag and hers, but paused by the door. "How are you planning on using this to get in?" He shoved the scroll back into her small bag.

"A family heirloom passed down from generation to generation, which supposedly helped soldiers survive against the elves in battle, et cetera, et cetera. We heard of the operation and immediately set out to see if it or our magical skills could be of any assistance." She took the bag from him and slung it over her shoulder.

"Sounds fine to me." He nodded and opened the door, "After you, my dear."

She rolled her eyes, and walked out the door, then continued down the stairs to the inn's stables. After spending half the day following false leads and running into dead ends the pair finally came upon what looked to be the correct direction. As he'd done all day, Eragon stood slightly in front of Aris as he knocked on the door to the very basic barracks. It opened slowly after a few moments of tense silence and a man who looked to be slightly older than Orin stepped into the sunlight.

His piercing blue eyes looked both of them up and down, "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for…" Eragon made a show of looking over his shoulder before dropping his voice to a hushed whisper, "älf freohr."

Aris fought the urge to roll her eyes at the name that had been bestowed upon the weapon. After a long morning of tedious, vague questioning Aris and Eragon had finally come upon a drunken military official who let the name slip. She had choked back a laugh as each person they came upon after that attempted to pronounce the elvin words. The humor faded quickly as they discovered that nobody who spoke it knew what the words meant, Aris' ire grew as once again the Empire's peoples demonstrated their blind obedience to their king and his advisors.

But a light went on in the eyes of the man that stood before them as he recognized the name. "Ah, and who are you?" A small shiver shot up her spine as his gaze lingered on her.

"Lord Garrow and Lady Marian of Kuasta." Eragon tipped his head politely.

"Mhmm…and how did you learn of älf freohr?" He crossed his arms over his barrel chest it what was meant to be an intimidating manner.

"Rumors have traveled down the coast. We have something that might be…useful." Eragon motioned to Aris and she stepped forward.

Speaking softly in what she hoped was a shy timid tone she pulled the scroll from her bag, "It is a family heirloom, only if you will take us to the operation will I allow it to be seen…it would be dangerous in the wrong hands."

The cold azure eyes locked on hers but Aris refused to be stared down, "Ok I'll bite…for now. We can always erase any information you learn later." Aris battled against the impulse to glance at Eragon and see if he wanted to laugh at this guy as much as she did. She supposed that in a regular situation, and to an average human, his hulking build and cold gaze would be terrifying. And to someone who wouldn't know any better his threats would seem chilling. But to her, his threats were empty, although she had a sneaking suspicion that perhaps the experiences of her youth had had some effect on her judgment.

"So you know where to take us?" Eragon spoke with a convincing sense of relief.

The blonde bulk of a man gestured for them to follow as he shut the door behind them, "I am General Tyrone, second in command in this operation. I'll take you to Commander Ronthar, and he can decide what to do with you. They led their horses by the reins as they followed the man out the city gates. They continued over a small ridge to the east and then into a large swath of tall pines that extended for several leagues north. The sentries were easy to spot as they traveled further and further into the consuming darkness of the forest. Finally the small group came upon a line of torches; it led directly into a camp of large canvas tents that were horribly familiar to Aris. Eragon gently took her hand as her shoulders tensed.

They stopped before a large tent and Tyrone gestured at them to step forward as he held the flap of the tent back. They tethered their horses to a stake in the ground then walked slowly forward into the canvas house. "Commander, I have a few more…benefactors."

A black haired man, striped with lighter grays stood from behind a table. "Who?" His voice was unsettling and his murky black eyes surveyed Eragon and Aris.

"Lord Garrow and Lady Marian of Kuasta. They say they've got something that will help." Tyrone answered.

"What is it?" His gaze settled on Aris for an answer as she clutched the scroll tightly, "Don't be frightened woman. If you are loyal to the Empire then we are all friends here." He lifted his eyebrow and looked pointedly at Aris and Eragon's joined hands.

She inhaled shakily and stepped forward hesitantly, "I come from a long line of powerful magicians, my ancestors were involved in battles during the downfall of the Riders. This scroll was recovered and passed down through the generations, hoping that someday our family could have revenge upon those who killed our relatives and friends. My husband and I heard of a secret operation and immediately set out to lend our assistance. I possess a certain modicum of magical talent, and I believe this scroll will help quite nicely. It can help boost the magical ability and strength of your magicians and sorcerers. It can strengthen troops to the point that they are nearly undefeatable, at least that's what we gathered, I do not pretend to understand all of it." She shrugged sheepishly.

He held his hand out for the scroll and she carefully placed it in his upturned palm after a moment of hesitation. He unfurled it and scanned it briefly, "It looks very authentic, and why wasn't this turned in long before now?"

"My father wanted to, but he fell very ill before he ever had the chance, when I married my husband it was several months before my widowed mother allowed me to show him the scroll. When he did see it, we had no idea as to who we might hand it to with confidence that it would benefit a worthy cause." She spoke quietly and kept her eyes trained shyly on her clasped hands in front of her.

"And you've decided I'm trustworthy?" he queried.

"My brother was recently murdered in a Varden raid, I am impatient for vengeance." She allowed her tone to become bitter.

"And your husband?" He looked at Eragon.

"My father is a merchant; there have been many times that we were attacked without cause by those vagrants." Eragon said.

"Good to see that some people have kept their sense about them." The commander nodded, he suddenly directed the conversation over their shoulders at the silent Tyrone, "Bring in Talia, immediately."

"Yes, sir." Tyrone bowed his head and ducked quickly under the tents flap.

Eragon and Aris exchanged wary looks; both knowing what was likely to come next. Within moments a copiously curved woman sauntered in. She twisted a brown spiral of hair around her finger as she curtsied to Ronthar, "You desired me?" Her words carried an apparent double meaning.

"I need to verify that our two guests are safe to welcome." Ronthar's eyes wandered unabashedly over her generous form.

For the first time the middle aged woman turned her attention to them, her eyes settling decidedly on Eragon, a mischievous gleam in her dark brown eyes. "I'd be happy to help." She smirked, sauntering to stand in front of Eragon, her legs pressed to his knees where he sat. "Hi there, don't worry, it won't hurt too much. Besides, you look like you could handle a little rough treatment."

Eragon's eyebrows shot into his hair in surprise but otherwise made no comment, deciding to focus on storing memories behind the barrier Saphira had created as soon as he had relayed their situation. He was carefully aligning all memories of being on Joed's ship, as well as playing in his childhood. He cushioned those with a few imagined memories of a wedding and life with Aris.

Aris on the other hand was fuming. She'd been caught off guard by the woman's blatant flirting and then further surprised by the instant, and powerful, fury that rose in her throat at the woman's forwardness. She'd forced herself to swallow it and not confront the woman but she was further insulted by Eragon's silence, he was supposed to be her husband! She held her tongue as a noblewoman in the empire would be expected to but she would talk to him later. She distracted herself, averting her eyes as well, by concocting memories that would pass as plausible to the woman's mental search.

When she had them in place she looked over at Eragon only to be instantly enraged again. The woman was practically in his lap! Her palms were on his forehead, her fingers buried in his hair and she was leaning over him, almost straddling his knees as she searched his mind. If Eragon opened his eyes he'd get an eyeful of her chest. Her nostrils flared but she maintained as much composure as she could.

Finally she pulled back, dragging her fingers and absurdly long fingernails across his cheeks as she removed her hands, "All clear on this one Commander." She winked and shot him a flirty grin. "Now, who's this?"

"His wife." Aris' voice was the closest it had been to a snarl in years.

The woman's eyes widened in false innocence and she released a girlish giggle, "Whoops! I'm sorry, but don't mind little old me, I don't mean any harm honey."

Aris took a deep calming breath, "Of course not." She spoke carefully; she knew it would not benefit anybody to anger the top people of the operation already. She threw up a barrier in the back of her mind and scattered her newly formed memories in preparation when suddenly a massive but familiar presence invaded.

'_Let me guard the memories, she will sense your barrier but not mine.' _Saphira's voice echoed.

Aris willingly surrendered the barrier to Saphira just as the woman's hands gripped at her scalp. She was sure she hadn't harmed Eragon at all but her fingernails were biting into her skin, probably drawing blood in more than one place. It took all Aris' strength to refrain from driving mental attacks at the woman's invading presence. Painful nostalgia hit her hard and panic threatened to overwhelm her at the mere memory of losing control over her mind. She battled with the memory, forcing it back towards the barrier and pushing it in, diving in to take cover in the process.

'_Calm yourself little one, this woman hasn't the strength to best one of your power. You are stronger than you were at seven, and Eragon would not allow it.'_ Saphira shushed her from with in the block, soothing her with gently words of reassurance and encouragement.

Aris was composed internally when the woman pulled back and nervously awaited the judgment. She sincerely hoped she hadn't sabotaged the entire mission because she had lost control of her nerves.

"She's clean." The woman's tone seemed disappointed but Aris didn't care, she merely repressed a sigh of relief and answered Eragon's grin with a small smile.

'_Thank you Saphira.' _She expressed as much warm gratitude as she could through their mental link.

'_Of course little one.' _With that Saphira pulled back and Aris' returned her barriers to her mind.

"Thank you Talia that will be all." Ronthar dismissed the woman and she sashayed out with a flutter of her fingers at Eragon. He then redirected his attention at them, "Very well welcome to älf freohr, which means elf death in case you were curious. General Tyrone will take you to a room that will be yours, but first he will escort you to the holding area where you may select servants for the duration of the operation."

Aris blanched as the Commander's words filtered through her mind. As he always seemed to Eragon caught it and firmly grasped her hand once more, rubbing reassuring circles on the back with his thumb. "You okay? Did that woman hurt you?" He asked quietly as they ducked out of the tent.

Aris shook her head, "She was to busy thinking about what she might like to do to you." She muttered.

Eragon quickly covered a choking laugh with a cough, "Is that jealousy?"

"No!" She hissed defiantly, "It was merely rude, I am supposed to be your wife and the blatantly insulted me."

Eragon grinned, slightly triumphant as the truth shined through Aris adamant denial. With a good natured shake of his head he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Didn't I ever tell you? I prefer more of a challenging woman. And blue eyes are more of my thing." He lifted their joined hands and kissed her fingers gently.

Aris flushed deeply, he was flirting with her! But the pleasant distraction he had provided from Ronthar's words was quickly cut short as they were led into yet another large tent. Aris' grip became bruising as they stepped inside. Sitting in rows there were people of all ages, dressed in rags, bent over bowls of some sort of stew, eating ravenously.

"These are the slaves; you can choose one to serve you." Tyrone said in a bored tone.

"W-who are they?" Aris asked sickly.

"Captured rebels and insurgents. Some are from within the Empire who resisted laws or orders; others have been captured from battles or raids against the Varden." He shrugged.

Eragon leaned towards her and whispered, "I know you don't like this, but we can save one of them from torture."

She nodded. "A child," she murmured back. With a light tug on her hand he led her down the rows, keeping his expression apathetic as he surveyed the 'wares'.

Aris felt the gaze upon her long before she looked and barely restrained a gasp when she did. A small blonde figure was kneeling with a bowl sitting ignored in her lap as she watched Aris and Eragon intensely. As Aris turned to her, the girl's eyes widened and a grin split across her face. Aris squeezed Eragon's hand and tilted her head in the girl's direction.

Comprehension dawned on his face, "General Tyrone, are there any we should be wary of?" He gestured blandly to the slaves. As the general turned to scan the rows Aris lifted a finger to her lips, silently communicating that the girl needed to remain silent.

"Not really, some of the men can get a little rowdy. Do you know any gramarye?" The general asked.

Eragon faked a grimace, "My wife more so than me, I've only mastered the bare basics, but I'm quite good with my sword."

"Then you'll be fine. Normally one reprimand is enough to teach them a lesson." He chuckled.

Eragon grinned easily, "Well, I leave the decision up to you, love." He spread his arms wide to Aris, "Anything you'd like."

She forced a small smile, "I'd like her." She pointed at the girl, "She'll be more help and less of a nuisance to have around."

Tyrone lumbered over to the tiny flaxen-haired child, "Good choice, it's always best to break 'em young." He jerked her up by an arm.

"Gently!" Aris squeaked before she could stop herself. "L-less bruises for me to tend to later," she covered quickly.

"Oh don't worry yourself about that, a few bruises won't kill her. We do ask that you keep them in relatively good health, seeing as how we'll be requisitioning them when the weapon is closer to being complete. We trust you to use your good judgment on what 'good shape' is, though." He led the girl over to Eragon.

They left the tent and headed southwest toward Gil'ead again. Aris rode her horse and the girl rode Eragon's as he led them behind Tyrone.

"Aris!" The girl hissed quietly, "I'm so scared, did you come to rescue me?"

"Stay quiet, I'll explain later." Aris murmured. The girl fell obediently silent for the rest of the trip. They entered the city with no trouble this time and continued to its back edge. It was a tall building that retained the look of an old inn.

"Take the horses to the stable, and then deliver the bags to room seventeen," Tyrone directed the stable hand that appeared from around the gray stone corner.

Once inside Tyrone gestured to the squat, flushed woman who bustled in from what appeared to be a kitchen, "Room seventeen to Lord Garrow and Lady Marian." She bowed and hurried to get the keys, "This is an old inn that we commandeered, and all the other nobles are staying here as well. We provide meals and rooms. All we ask of you is to help älf freohr in any way possible, be that through finances, connections, knowledge, or magic. Don't nose around unless we ask for your help and speak of whatever you do know to nobody." He took the keys from the woman as she returned and handed them to Eragon, "Welcome." With that he turned and walked to the heavy oak doors, "Oh and we'll expect you after breakfast to assist our other magic users in determining the authenticity and usefulness of that scroll." He left without waiting for a response.

"Room seventeen is on the second floor sir." The woman spoke quietly.

"Thank you, we'll find it ourselves." He motioned for Aris to follow him up the stairs. She took the girls delicate hand and led her out of the cold dining room.

Their bags were already inside when they opened the creaking door. It was a large room; there was a bed in the corner covered with dark grey linens. There was a bureau, a table and chair along the back wall and a vanity beside the door. An adjoining room meant for servants was connected by a small door.

Aris' finger returned to her lips to silence the girl as Eragon began to mutter under his breath. "There, all secure." He nodded at Aris, and then looked to the girl. "You can talk now."

"Aris!" She threw herself at Aris and buried her face in her stomach. "I was so scared!"

Aris stroked her hair gently, "I know, darling," she soothed, "I know how it is, and you're going to be safe with us." As the girl pulled back Aris knelt in front of her but kept her hands gently on her shoulders for comfort. "We're here undercover, so you have to call us Lord and Lady, I'm not a princess here and Eragon is not a Rider, okay?"

The girl nodded tearfully, "But I can stay with you right?"

"Absolutely," Aris quieted her, "I know it's been scary, and it won't be easy to talk about but," Aris looked up at Eragon with slight apprehension in her eyes, "Can you tell us how you were separated from the rest of Carvahall, Arabella?"

**A/n: I am so grateful for all those who reviewed last time, I smiled for at least a week because of them lol, please review again!!!!**


	26. Authors Note

Dear readers,

Hi, this is Zara if any of you are still out there checking in on my stories, I bow to you and am so grateful. I promised myself I'd never do this but what can I say, I owe it to all of you. I quite clearly went through a lapse in my writing, and for a while I just didn't feel inspired to try and pick it back up. However, I am happy to relay that I have the first 4 pages of a chapter done and its making quick progress. Its October 10, 2010 today and I am making a vow to my readers, my characters, and myself to have a chapter updated on each of my three fanfictions by November 1, 2010. With college consuming much of my time, that seems reasonable to me. Please keep an eye out for it is entirely possible that I will be updating quicker than my deadline. I hope I have not lost you all and hope to hear from you following my upcoming chapters.

Until then,

Zara


	27. The Raid

**A/n: Hey…been a long time lol, well here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! **

The Raid

The solemn look that crossed Arabella's face was one Eragon has seen many times in her father's and brother's expression. It spoke of a plan gone wrong. She looked down and sniffled before whispering, "They came and got us, they're mad at our town."

"What do you mean?" Eragon frowned.

"They want Katrina, and Roran, and you…" It seemed she did not want to meet his expression. "They said they knew we'd seen you…they made us sit in line and asked all of us. Mom told me to run and hide so Norvafrell grabbed my hand and when they weren't watching we ran and ran and ran." She took a deep breath and started up again, "But, I got tired, so we stopped, but I heard screams and I got scared and Norvafrell wanted to save his mom so he wanted to go back but I didn't want to be left alone so I went with him. We got caught and some guys took Norvafrell and some took me and got taken back to the village but there was fighting so the men who had us ran away and brought us here." She finished her story in a rush and slumped down as if she'd been carrying it around with her for a long time.

"Where's Norvafrell?" Aris asked urgently.

"He got chosen a week ago. He takes care of the horses I think."

Aris stood immediately, intent on retrieving the boy who had been so kind to her.

"No, Aris wait," Eragon sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "we can't go get him."

"We must Eragon." Aris spoke firmly.

"But we can't."

"We must!" She locked eyes with him; she could not allow the boy to be harmed.

"We can't Aris," Eragon insisted, "If we show that we know him that will only look suspicious."

"We'll just request him then." Her jaw locked rigidly.

"And give up Arabella?" He snapped back.

"No, we'll have both."

"We can't! Barzul Aris, we cannot! We are the newest lords, unheard of by anyone here, they're evaluating us and will be for a long time and you want to make suspicious demands?" He threw up his hands, "I understand that you 'know' what it is to be a slave but if you ever want to escape those slavers completely then stop letting it cloud your judgment!"

Aris' eyes flashed dangerously, "My judgment is well Shadeslayer. I see your point but I will not let him alone and I will do all that my position here and my abilities allow."

Eragon was taken aback by her sharp tone, but before he could ask or soothe she began to speak to Arabella again.

"Let's get you cleaned up and settled into your room, alright?" Without another glance up she led Arabella into the side room that was designated as slave quarters.

Aris was seething. How dare he accuse her of still being trapped! Had it not been him who had told her that she was strong for having broken free?

As she looked around the slave quarters Aris cringed, what used to be a large built in closet was now a very small room. She knew full well that while it could be worse, she could improve it considerably for Arabella. "Just let me clean this up," She murmured to Arabella, with a softly muttered set of words the room began to dimly glow as the dirt and grime dissipated with her spell. After a brief moment they now stood in a clean, small rectangle with a worn cot in one corner and a cracked wash bin on a rickety table in the other.

"Arabella, go to Eragon and fetch me a blanket off the bed please." The small girl scampered back into the other room as Aris focused some energy on repairing the damage of the crushed cot, when Arabella returned it was fluffed up to full potential and would support someone as small as Arabella easily.

She gathered the thick blanket from Arabella and folded it in half and placed it on the cot, warming the room's atmosphere slightly. Next she turned to the wash basin and soaked a rag, turning and gently wiping the dirt from Arabella's exposed skin.

Every slight nick or bruise she uncovered tugged on Aris' heart. Arabella was such a young, delicate thing, far younger than she had been, and she was a human, no match for anyone, aside from perhaps another young human girl. It hurt Aris to see such a happy young one scared and hurt.

Thankfully Arabella's body had little damage, Aris had no desire to be trumped by her broken magic once again, she would have Eragon look her over later anyway. External damage was not Aris' main concern though. Aris guided the girl to sit on the floor in front of her, Aris knelt behind her and wrapped the rag around her shoulders, "Would you like your hair washed?"

"Don't we need a tub for that Aris?"

"No, I can do it with magic if you'd like."

"Really?" Arabella turned and smiled, "I'd really like that a lot!"

Aris returned her smile slightly, "Alright, but I need you to do something for me too."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'd like you to tell me what they've done to you."

The little girl's face dropped as she gazed up at Aris, "Aris…you'll protect me right?"

"Of course Nuanen," Aris held the girls hands gently between her own, "we'll have to play the part, we have to pretend you're a slave in front of other people, but neither Eragon or I will ever hurt you, or let anyone else do so, okay?"

"I'm glad it was you who found me Aris, I heard mommy say that you were a slave once too…and that now you're really strong and pretty…so I will be too right? You'll teach me?"

As Aris looked down upon her hopeful little face, she couldn't help but feel a growing attachment to the girl. "I was a slave, for a very long time. Eragon rescued me and we're going to save you too."

Arabella nodded and turned around, "Okay, I can tell you."

Gently Aris turned her back around and began to unknot the tangles in her hair with her fingers as Arabella began to talk.

"Well they made us walk for a long, long time, I got really tired so they let Norvafrell carry me but only for a little, then I had to walk some more. My feet bled a lot and hurt a lot but they wouldn't give me shoes." Aris began to softly sing, manipulating the water from the basin to soak into Arabella's hair and draw out the dirt. "Then we got here and they put us in that building and gave us a little bit of food. It got really cold at night but they didn't give us blankets. Norvafrell kept me warm until he got chosen. They didn't hurt me like they hurt others, some men tried to escape and they got whipped, but I was quiet and tried to behave so they left me alone."

Aris internally sighed with relief; it was good that they had arrived now. Although she doubted Arabella would have defiant as she had been, but the risk was not something she ever wished to come true. The song shifted and the water rid itself of the collected dirt before it warmed and once again soaked the strands of blond hair before her. Arabella fell silent as Aris repeated the process once again. Finally Aris was satisfied with the cleanliness she let the water sit in the girls hair and began to unknot any remaining tangles. "There, your hair is clean now."

Arabella reached up and touched her damp hair and turned to smile at Aris again, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, are you hungry?"

"No, they gave us food just before you came and found me…but can I sleep? I'm really tired."

"Of course, sleep well young one." Aris kissed her forehead, before standing and making to leave the room.

"I'll see you in the morning…right Aris?"

"Yes, we'll be here." She shut the door with a silent sigh.

o0o0o0o

Eragon frowned after the two as they left the main room. "_Saphira…I didn't do anything this time, what is going on."_

_ "She is sensitive, despite her demeanor, you know this."_ Arabella came back out and gave him a small smile before shyly taking the blanket from the bed and scampering back to the small room, arms overflowing with the large blanket.

He was quiet for several minutes, replaying the previous conversation in his mind._ "But what did I say? Maybe she needs to apologize this time for getting angry with no cause." _

_ "I'm not saying you do not have a point little one, but talking to her calmly about what caused this change might be more effective than silence until one of you gives in." _

_ "Yea, you're right as usual. How are you tonight?" _He sighed.

_ "Frustrated with these limitations, I yearn to be by your side little one, should you get hurt, I would be little help." _Eragon heard the rumble of her growl through their mental connection.

_ "I miss you as well Saphira. But we are making progress, and I can speak to you at the very least." _

_ "Very true, however finding the young one will not make the tasks before you any easier." _

_ "I know, but when is anything simple anymore, at least she is safe…it's the least I can do after the destruction we brought upon Carvahall." _

_ "I do not believe they hold it against you, but if they do, they must deal with me." _

_ "And they dare not face a dragon." _Eragon laughed to himself and shook his head. He heard the door open and looked up as Aris entered the main room.

_ "Indeed little one, speak to her, I will be here always if you need me."_

_ "Goodnight Saphira." _He watched Aris' progress across the room.

_ "Goodnight little one."_

He waited for several minutes before finally breaking the silence between them. "Aris?"

"Shadeslayer?" She replied coolly. The return of her formality aggravated Eragon; she seemed to have returned to her distance from him.

"Is there something upsetting you?" He asked, politely despite her indifference.

"Not in the slightest, I assure you." She did not so much as glance at him as she began to take down the complicated tresses of her hair.

"Then I must ask, what is the matter?" He fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I am merely tired from a long day's work." She said while undoing the last pinned curl so her long black hair was once again waving down her back.

Eragon stared at her for a long moment as she began to brush through her hair. He watched the candlelight flicker across her skin and hair, and while he was awed by her unique beauty, he recognized the coldness that the light did little to warm. She was cold on the inside still. While he has seen her warming up slightly, that had only been the surface, she had so much farther to go before she would ever be over what had happened to her, no matter how strong she acted. "Should you decide there is something you'd like to share, I am here. But I'm going to turn in."

He saw her head turn slightly in his direction but took her silence as acknowledgement and stripped down to breeches and a shirt before laying down on one side of the bed and blowing out the candle beside him. "Goodnight Aris Drottningu."

"Sleep well Shadeslayer." He heard her murmur a few moments later.

Aris listened as Eragon settled down to sleep before putting down her brush and staring at herself in the mirror. She still looked quite sallow, but she didn't know that it was a characteristic that would ever fade. She'd never seen herself in her adult years before now, let alone seen herself healthy. She slowly began to pleat her hair into a long braid as she watched her own reflection.

Was it young of her to hold a comment against Eragon? She did not know, but that remark had stung. Perhaps he was correct; perhaps she had a lot more growing to do before she was ever truly free. With a quiet sigh she tied the end of her hair and gave herself one last long look in the mirror before turning away and removing the heavier parts of her dress.

She lay gently down on the vacant side of the bed and faced away from Eragon's sleeping form, lost in her own thoughtless confusion to really worry about anything. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply to slow her mind and eventually found herself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

It was not the morning light that roused her next; it was the sound of voices at an unmonitored level directly outside their door that woke her. She sat up slowly and glanced sideways as Eragon did the same. He placed a finger over his lips and she nodded, easing herself slowly off the bed to slide silently to the door that led to Arabella. She placed her hand over the lock and whispered, "Malthinae." She heard the quiet click of the lock snapping into place before returning slowly to stand beside the bed and facing the door.

"Is this the room they're in?" A low male voice carried into the room.

"That is what we've heard" A soft female one followed.

"Well I've never heard of any lords from Kuasta." The male said tensely, "I don't like what's going on here, just letting any old nobodies in."

"Kuasta is secluded; perhaps they do not have to chance to become acquainted with other lords such as you."

"Did I ask for your opinion woman?" His voice rose with anger.

"No, I apologize my lord." Her voice became docile.

He ignored her and kept talking, "Who are they to not introduce themselves to us? I am one of the highest ranking Lords in the empire, straight from Uru'baen." Both Eragon and Aris tensed as they heard him take one heavy step toward their door. "Well?" It seemed the woman was supposed to answer this time.

"Perhaps they were tired; it was a long journey from Kuasta. I know they arrived but an hour before sundown." She answered slowly.

"That had better be it; I've got half a mind to open this door and demand to know what makes them think they're so good. All of the other lords took it upon themselves to introduce themselves to me."

Aris let a small smile lift the corner of her lips, the lord sounded like a whiny child. She glanced at Eragon as he grabbed the chain that held the spell for his appearance and slipped it over his head.

"In the morning my dear husband, I am sure they will." The woman answered again.

"Humph, this all seems fishy to me, but if they passed Talia's exam then I'll give them until morning." With not a word more his heavy boots trudged away from the door, followed by the soft shuffle of his wife in his wake.

Aris sat down on the bed and sighed, "It seems we are not practiced enough in the ways of the empire's nobles."

Eragon nodded, "We probably shouldn't have been so tensed and ready to fight either, the doors are thick…with normal hearing I doubt their voices would have woken anyone."

"Indeed, I would keep that chain around your neck as well."

"Yea, I won't take it off again." He ran his hand through his hair, "It is going to be a stressful time here."

Aris lay back on the bed and pulled a blanket over her, "A chance to use our intelligence is all."

She heard Eragon give a small chuckle as he lay down onto the bed. "I'm sorry Aris, for what I said...it was wrong of me."

"You were correct, I have much to do in order to be completely free, no apology is needed." Aris shrugged slightly.

"It was harsh though, and we can't afford to be fighting while we're here."

"Well then I thank you, and the matter can be laid to rest now." She turned to look over her shoulder slightly, "Goodnight, Eragon."

"Goodnight, Aris." He smiled at her briefly before she turned away once more, letting sleep take her again.

**A/n: I know not much happens in this chapter but I had to shake some rust off, so next chapter you'll hear more about what happened to carvahall and get to meet the delightful lords who support the weapon, as well as Eragon and Aris' plan to take them down lol. I hope to hear from you all! Thanks!**

**~Zara**


	28. Unsure Footing

**A/N: There is no excuse….**

**Unsure Footing**

Light seeped in through the gap between the window shade and the glass pane. It crawled across the oak headboard and slowly upon the sun kissed skin of Eragon's face. His eyelids opened to the still new room and with a sigh he rolled onto his back and glanced at the empty bed beside him. He closed his eyes, remembering for a moment the stolen glances of the earlier morning as Aris had readied herself.

He had heard her shift in bed and had felt the blanket move as she'd thrown it off her body. He'd focused hard on keeping his breathing steady as he peered through his eyelashes at her. He'd mentally thanked Oormis vigorously for all the practice in meditation as he caught the sight of the supple skin of her calves as she pulled on the stockings of Empire royalty. His focus was strict as his pride refused to allow him to be caught watching her.

He'd watched as her sleeping gown slipped down from her shoulders and slide against the alabaster skin of her back. His eyes snapped closed as it reached her lower back. As much as he would have liked to continue watching, he felt disrespectful to even consider abusing her decency in such a manner…at least to that degree. He waited until he heard a new piece of cloth being settled against her skin and the laces of a corset being tightened before reopening his eyes. He winced at both her still apparent thinness and the lack of need for such a garment as the edges were cinched together. Yet he like the way that it did not squeeze in any way, but rather sat against her ribcage and complimented the flatness of her stomach. He closed his eyes a fraction as she turned toward the bed and stepped toward the wardrobe. He fought to keep himself from swallowing hard as his gaze fell upon her womanly chest and took in the purpose of the corset.

He was filled with guilt as he realized that these stolen glances really made him no better than a common peeping tom, worse perhaps because she trusted him, at least as much as she did anyone. Yet as she reached into the wardrobe his perusing glances began again, tracing her silhouette. She turned back toward the vanity and began pulling on the heavy garment of a noble woman. As she struggled to lace it up he allowed a small smile to grace his lips before he closed his eyes once more. As he drifted back to sleep his last thoughts had been in attempt to justify his guilt, he had only come up with the insufficient excuse that there was something between them and that at least for the time being, they were married…

Eragon rolled from bed as he shook his head from the teasing memory. He reached for the note on the vanity he had heard her write before she had left.

**I've gone out to find a quiet place for practice. I also plan to check on Norvafrell. Do not concern yourself, I shall be discrete. **

He thought back to when she'd actually left, he would wash and shave then go look for her if she had still yet to return.

o0o0o0o

Aris trekked through the dirt, dress caught up in her hands to save it from the settling of dust. She almost preferred the freedom of ratty clothes she'd grown accustomed to. The noble affinity for slightly heeled boots was not advantageous for quick precise movement. Though she much preferred the lightness and ease of bare feet, she knew she must grow accustomed to the boots. If the time ever came that she must fight in them, the awkwardness would only be detrimental.

She shook the dust from her dress lightly as she entered the inn and moved softly in the morning hours toward the staircase. Just before she rounded the corner she heard the loud creak of a door accompanied by the brash voice from the night before. She slowed and attempted to silence her steps by creeping on her toes as she listened.

"The sun has risen therefore so should they. I am up and I am surely of more noble standing so it could only be perceived as an honor to receive an invitation to breakfast from me." The same heavy steps began to travel away from her coupled with another pair of hurried steps, too heavy to belong to a woman.

The owner of the steps revealed himself to be male quickly, "But, I've heard they are quite different from the others."

"Of course they are! They're from Kuasta!"

"Yes, Lord Connar, but Talia said their minds were very different from the noble minds that she is accustomed too." The second man spoke hurriedly.

"Are you still bedding her?" Aris expression faltered at the sudden change of topic, "Ah, no matter either way, her knowledge is useful." Lord Connar gave the second man no room to answer, "We'll just have to acquaint these new lords with what is expected around here. Break them, so to speak, of their isolated ways."

A shiver stole down Aris' spine at his word choice as she stole around the corner and watched their feet disappear up the stairs. She swept down the hallway as quietly as the owls she used to watch at night.

"You would know best." The second man ceded.

"Indeed I would." The Lord's triumphant tone seemed presumptuous to Aris. She had the suspicion that this Lord was going to be a constant source of annoyance. She reached the bottom of the stairs as the heavy thud of men's feet climbing halted. As light has her body permitted she ascended listening to their slow steps as they searched for the proper room. She let her hand glide along the curved stone wall as she reached the top of the staircase. She peered carefully down the hall to watch the two men for a moment.

Their appearance shocked her. The first man was large, as she had expected, but instead of the gruff bearded, cruel features she had assumed he would have, he was instead smoothly shaven and clean dressed in bright, pressed clothing. His companion she had guessed was a man servant of some kind but unless the Lords dressed their servants in finery she had been wrong on that account too. The man was slouched timidly and thinner than the first but his rich clothing spoke of noble wealth as well.

Her brow furrowed slightly at her mistakes, in her mind's eye they had been uncivilized brutes. And while the latter might be true, she took a breath and reminded herself that in the Empire, these men were the epitome of civilized. She watched as they paused before her and Eragon's door. Carefully she let a tendril of thought slither through the space between her and Eragon until she reached his carefully guarded mind. He dropped enough for her to release one thought into his mind.

'_The man from last night, with another Lord as companion, is at our door. Warn Arabella."_

She sensed his surprise and sudden spring into movement and she quickly withdrew into her own consciousness. She set down the hall toward the men as they knocked on the door. She was silent until she spoke, "Can I help you gentlemen?" She let her accent lightly coat her speech to enforce the idea that Kuasta was an unfamiliar place to all others.

Both men jumped slightly at her voice. The first Lord recovered quickly and turned to face her with his jaw slightly upturned. "And who might you be? Too richly dressed for a servant I'm sure." His gaze ran up and down her figure slowly, "Too fine a beauty as well."

A familiar roil in her belly followed his tone and a pang of unwanted nostalgia caused his appearance to momentarily flash from Lord to Slaver, not that she saw much difference. She fought to keep her expression controlled and quickly shoved the feelings back into the shadowy corner of her mind. "I am Lady Marian." She managed a tight-lipped smile and curtsy.

The men shared a look of interest as the larger Lord grasped her hand and bowed to kiss it, "I am very glad to meet the rumored Lady."

"Rumored?" Aris allowed mock embarrassment to take over her, "I arrived here with my husband only last night, surely we have no inspired rumors as of yet."

He maintained his grasp on her hand, "Oh I assure you dear Lady, it is nothing but kind words."

Eragon opened the door in the next moment, sparing her from the grip on the Lord's meaty hand as he quickly released his grasp on her thin fingers.

"Ah, my wife, how was your walk?" Eragon extended his hand and gently guided her to his side, sensing her slight discomfort.

"Quite refreshing." She allowed a gently smile to grace her lips. "I just had the honor of meeting two of our companions in our cause."

Eragon looped her hand under his arm to the crook of his elbow and turned his attention to the men. "I see, I am Lord Garrow of Kuasta." He said with a bow of his head.

"Well met Lord Garrow, I am Lord Connar of Uru'baen and my companion here is Lord Dothan on Gil'ead."

"Indeed well met, thank you for searching us out. Our home is far removed from the going-ons of the Empire and my wife and I will be glad to know someone." Eragon's easy manners inspired small smiles on the Lord's faces.

"We came to invite you to dine with us this fine morn. My wife Lady Silvia is eager to meet your Lady I'm sure and as the most well-known Lord here, I can make sure you make the…_appropriate_acquaintances." Lord Connar spoke firmly.

Aris fought the urge to lift an eyebrow at his arrogance. He was either to be a useful resource or a dangerous enemy. This game would have to be played very carefully.

Eragon's impression was lost on her as he dipped his head to the vain Lord, "Your invitation is graciously accepted by myself and my lady."

The Uru'baen lord stepped to the side with perceived graciousness and with excessive flourish swept his hand toward the staircase. Eragon gently pulled Aris with him as they stepped out of the doorway and shut the door behind them. She heard him lightly mumble under his breath and the corresponding click of the lock as they steadily moved toward the common room.

The Lords strolled in arrogance beside them down the hall, "A word of advice to you Lord Garrow." Lord Connar spoke, his request giving no room to be denied. Eragon's arm tensed slightly in Aris' grasp and she allowed her hand to squeeze in comfort as he wordlessly encouraged the man with a nod. "I know not of your Kuasta customs but I would recommend not letting your wife wander alone. It is most improper as well as dangerous. Gil'ead is a lonely soldier's city, Sir."

Aris' jaw clenched at the obvious implication. She was not weak.

"Those words ring true to me good sir; I will heed your advice." Eragon's response doubled the simmering anger inside her. Any ideas he had of restraining her would be abolished at the next opportunity.

As they entered the tabled room he caught her eye with an apologetic gaze and an internal sigh softened her resolve. He was merely playing his part well. Reminding herself that she had opted to do this she braced herself against the insults and demeaning nature of being an Empire woman.

o0o0o0o

Eragon wished they were surrounded by a more common crowd. Even with his elevated status as a rider his roots were with the masses. He longed for the ability to more freely communicate with Aris, with this 'refined' group, there was no telling who would pick up on it if he attempted mental conversation. He pulled back his wife's chair as they reached a square table already occupied by two jewel laden ladies. Aris graciously accepted his gesture with all the airs of her born royalty and he hastened to claim the seat beside her, fighting a smile at her antics.

"Weeeell, who might this be?" One of the ladies spoke as the lords settled in their chairs. Eragon felt his eyebrow twitch at her sickly sweet voice and determinedly did not look beside him for Aris' reaction. The woman smiled a grimace and Eragon fought a gag at the stains as her teeth leered at them through sticky red lips.

Aris gently nudged his knee under the table and he started. "Forgive me, I was struck by your elegance sweet lady." He fibbed. "I am Lord Garrow of Kuasta and this beauty is my wife Lady Marian."

The lady giggled at his compliment and extended her hand for him to kiss. "And I am Lady Lora of Gil'ead."

The lady beside her had watched them quietly up to this point, "I am Lady Silvia of Uru'baen. I assume you've made an acquaintance with my husband, he is the highest in power and riches here. Although I must say those jewels around your lady's neck are quite fine…quite fine indeed."

Eragon recognized the voice from the night before and was quickly struck by the less blunt method of scheming she hinted at in comparison to her husband. He surveyed her quickly as Aris bowed her head in acknowledgement and spoke demurely, "Family heirlooms Lady Silvia."

"Great family no doubt then." Her husband spoke gruffly eyeing the jewels as well.

Eragon watched as Aris smiled serenely, aching for the ability to speak freely with her. "Indeed Lord Connar, although my family might say careful instead." She replied softly.

The Lords eyebrows lifted and he visibly shook of his jealous suspicions off. His wife spoke again, "Tell me Lord Garrow, what brings you here?"

Her husband guffawed loudly, "I heard you were a merchant, surely the confines of Kuasta were too tight for one with a former profession such as that; even if your wife is such a pretty little thing. No woman can make solitude pleasurable to that degree for so long."

Eragon's jaw clenched at the implications. It seemed that despite their 'noble' standing the men were nothing but finely dressed soldiers maintaining their drunken crudeness in a sober state. He resisted the urge to take Aris away from the man, "I assure you good man that my wife makes Kuasta solitude worth it indeed." His words held the tone of camaraderie with a hidden rebuff. "But, travel did renew my urge for open lands and visits to our King's great cities. However, our journey here was spurred by an item we possessed that we believed would be a great help to our King's cause.

Eragon choked back laughter as all four leaned forward towards him in interest, but he had no intention of discoursing any more information.

"And you, Lords?" Aris spoke before they could press for more information.

"Our husbands are always involved in anything of great standing. Their reputations is enough to draw other benefactors and our backing is greatly beneficial to the financial standing of the operation." The lady with red lips spoke proudly.

"How very fortunate for the operation then." Aris looked the lady over. Eragon cast his supposed wife and the ladies into comparison for a moment as found that when placed beside their supposed finery he would always prefer Aris' subtle elegance.

The nervous Lord finally spoke after a quick unsure glance at his forward wife, "My wife is also skilled in sorcery. They also use our skill with weaponry when necessary."

"What do you contribute?" His wife suddenly asked Aris snidely.

"I have my own talents and knowledge in gramarye. My husband and I delivered the heirloom together and he is very skilled in swordplay." She replied with guarded reproach.

Aris held her gaze steady as the woman looked her up and down before plastering on a sallow smile again. "Well then we shall be working together quite closely, I look forward to forming a friendship with you."

Eragon watched her carefully as Aris dipped her head again, the formalities alone were going to be tiresome and hard to maintain. Not a moment too soon the servant girl of the kitchen scurried to their table, precariously balancing three plates on each arm laden with the rich, fatty foods of nobles. His stomach rolled with queasiness as the thick bacon permeated the air with its cloying stench. He picked up his roll and immediately went for the gravy instead, sopping up the gray substance as the man across from him did. The moment the sauce touched his tongue his stomach heaved, it was meat based gravy and he could taste the strong undertones of sausage.

"Hearty isn't it?" Lord Connar chuckled, "a true man's meal."

Eragon's eyes drifted to Aris plate that consisted of more fruit and bread with only one slice of bacon. She picked at the fruit delicately and he envied her as the berries slid past her lips. He grinned at the lord and picked up the hardboiled egg, trying to convince himself that it was unfertilized just as the elves had given him. The eyes of the table's occupants watched them closely as they picked at their meal, obviously suspicious.

"Is there something wrong Lady Marian?" Lady Lora asked after a long moment.

"Forgive me, we are simply unaccustomed to such a large breakfast and food of this kind." Aris quickly provided.

"What is it you normally dine on?"

"Fresh fruit, bread perhaps." She replied.

Eragon grimaced, wishing he had interrupted, quickly he interjected to save her slip, "My wife has a sensitive stomach, and she cannot eat such rich foods for fear of falling ill, I eat dried meats and eggs every morning, but this is a treat."

The Ladies nodded slowly, accepting his qualification and returned to their meals. Eragon indulged in a small sigh of relief. Aris looked at him in confusion and he merely smiled, now was not the time.

The meal wrapped up quickly and they managed to escape eating most of the meat. They stood to take their leave when Aris suddenly paused.

"How is it the servants get fed?" She suddenly asked to anyone.

The Ladies giggled behind their hands, "Have you never had a slave? They are fed the scraps of the morning meal when we are all through, like the swine they are."

"I see, I merely wished to see that they do not receive too much good food, it would be unseemly for them to think they are equal in any way." Aris covered. "Thank you for having us dine with you, I wish to prepare myself for the mornings work if you would excuse us."

"While your wife is occupied Lord Garrow, we expect to see you on the training grounds!" Lard Connar called as they exited the common room.

As soon as the door was shut to their room and spells in place Aris dropped her guard. "Of all the insufferable, pigheaded, disgusting people! Do you know that Lord Dothan is sexually involved with that flirt from last night? It would seem that she is more than just a flirt, but a whore! I cannot stand these people and their high and mighty ideals and pretenses. They're nothing more than finely dressed mules."

Eragon's laughter interrupted Aris mid rant. She spun on him and fixed him with a glare, "And what is so funny Shadeslayer?"

"I just enjoy hearing your thoughts, I was curious the entire time." He grinned and swept a hand through his hair. "You must watch your comments though, in the Empire, and among humans, most eat meat with every meal, if not as the only thing in the meal. Fresh fruit is a largely elven thing, here…its most likely riddled with insects and considered food of peasants."

"That would explain the heavily honey soaked preserves from the meal." She huffed, "I am going to starve here."

He sighed, "Unfortunately, we're going to have to eat meat Aris, it'd be too suspicious not too."

She frowned unhappily and crossed her arms, "Fine…Eragon there has to be a way for us to communicate while we're here."

"I agree but how?"

Aris lightly stepped over to Arabella's door and cracked it open to see the girl still sleeping on her cot. She watched the child's peaceful face for a moment as she thought, "it seemed that they were unable to detect Saphira in our minds last night. Is it possible that she can provide a channel for us? That would keep her involved as well."

Eragon nodded thoughtfully. "I'll discuss it with her."

Aris slipped into Arabella's room at the words and gently rubbed her shoulder. The girl rolled over and rubbed bleary eyes, "Aris!" she smiled, "Eragon told me I could sleep till you returned."

The princess smiled softly down at the child, "Indeed but you must rise now."

The girl nodded and quickly sat up, stretching and moving to sit on the edge of her cot. "What must I do today Aris?"

"Well…I think I'm going to keep you with me. But if I do you must remember a few things." She spoke seriously.

The glint of innocent determination sparked in the tiny girl's eyes as she focused hard on Aris' mouth as if it would help her remember. Aris could not help the small laugh that escaped her at the sight. "Oh Nuanen, you are becoming very dear to me." Aris' fingers combed the thin golden strands of Arabella's hair behind her ear.

Arabella grinned up at her then frowned, "What does that word mean?"

"Nuanen?" Aris asked and Arabella nodded, "It is a word in my language that means beautiful."

Arabella squeaked with delight, "I'm beautiful? Yay! I'll be just like you and mommy and Katrina then? And find a nice husband?"

Aris was taken aback slightly, "Arabella, Eragon and I are not married, we are pretending."

"But he likes you." She retorted.

"And why do you say that?" Aris could not resist her curiosity.

"Because he shares a bed with you, and mommy says that when men and women share a bed that means they are doing things that only people who love each other do." She stated matter-of-factly. Aris felt her cheeks flush at her statement. "Mommy also says that girls do that," she pointed at Aris' cheeks, "when they like a boy."

"W-well, that's very observant of your mother…but Eragon and I are only faking it." Aris regained her composure, "So here are the things you have to remember okay?" She continued at the child's nod. "Eragon is Lord Garrow, and I am Lady Marian. You've never met any of us before and you must not hold my hand or hug either of us in front of other people okay? You also can't speak to us unless we are in this room or Eragon's and mine and Eragon has said the special words first." Arabella nodded firmly. "If it's something really important and you have to tell me something then come stand next to me and tug gently on your hair three times so I'll know okay?" Aris sighed as she wracked her mind for anything else. "Lastly Arabella, and most important, I want you to remember that nothing Eragon or I say in front of or to the other people here is true. We have to play make believe that you're a slave so they don't take you away from us, but we don't mean anything bad we say okay?"

Arabella nodded slowly, "So…only what you say in here matters?"

"Exactly," Eragon's voice cut into the conversation behind them, "We care about you and we're going to protect you so just remember that okay? Trust Aris and I."

Arabella nodded then smiled, "I'm good at make believe, I can do it!" She jumped up excitedly.

Aris sighed and grasped the girl's hand, leading her to the main room as a knock sounded at the door. Aris released her hand as Eragon opened the door to a sloppy looking man.

"Which 'un do you 'ave?" he slurred.

"Um, excuse me?" Eragon asked in confusion, balking slightly at the man's offensive smell.

"You got a small 'un, woman kind, man kind? What kinda slave?" He asked again.

"Oh, we have a female child." He answered slowly.

The man nodded slowly and picked a small bundle from his bag wrapped in cheap cloth. "That's her first meal, she'll get another tonight." He said as he trudged down the hall.

Eragon picked the bundle up from where the man had tossed it on the floor and shut the door behind him. He looked at Arabella with apologetic eyes as he handed it to her, "I'm sorry, we'll make sure to get you better food."

Arabella leapt forward with haste that shocked him, quickly taking the bundle and unwrapping it, "Oh, it's okay, this is much better than the mushy brown stuff we were eating before!" She smiled before tearing into a scrap of bacon.

Aris heart clenched as she recognized the vigor in which Arabella ate the food. She met Eragon's gaze momentarily before another knock sounded on the door. This time it was General Tyrone.

"We request your presence Lady Marian; we are looking over the scroll. Until we figure it out we require your attendance every morning ten minutes from this time. Today I will show you the way."

Aris hesitated as she from at Arabella to Eragon. "Very well, child you must take it with you if you wish to finish. I shall see you soon my husband." She crossed the room carefully and kissed Eragon on the cheek while whispering, "Saphira?"

"Of course." He responded aloud, as if answering her first statement.

She passed him at the door and followed General Tyrone down the hall as Arabella followed her obediently, still chewing on a hunk of bread. Already there'd been no time to further discuss Carvahall, their take on the people, what to do with Norvafrell, or even just to have more than a few unguarded words between them. Aris felt a trickle of trepidation steal down her spine; day one and their bearings had already been pulled from beneath them. And now she was walking alone to the wolf den.

As the unsettling thought settled into the pit of her stomach she felt Saphira's comforting presence rumble through her, _"I am here little one, we three shall never be alone." _

**A/N: This is my explanation, as clearly as I can give, about this story. You don't have to read it, but if you want to know why the hell it seems like I've abandoned my stories, here it is. **

**I was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder many months ago, and before that had been experiencing 'unexplained' symptoms for quite some time. It threw my life, my school, my relationships, both friends and my boyfriend, into chaos. I was new to college, surrounded by new people, new things, and a sudden lack of ability to cope. Needless to say updating my fanfiction was not high on my priority list as my world crumbled. **

**Thankfully, I have a very supportive boyfriend and I am once again back on my feet, feeling better every day. As the weeks have gone by and I have started to feel better I surprisingly began to receive story alerts for this story. I revisited it and reread the entire thing…and well…I fell in love with my characters all over again. I'm a writer at heart and the fire was once again lit within me. I realized that this was still great practice as a Creative Writing major and I picked up my proverbial pen and began writing away. This is probably more info than you care for but hell…I really needed to say it…Thank You, to all you who recently discovered this story and alerted it, this is dedicated to you. **

**I hope to be able to maintain my updating again, and I have one last thing to say to you who might be reading. **

**REVIEW! It would make my day **

**~Zara **


	29. Not Human

A/N:  I do not own Eragon but I do own this plot and original characters, enjoy the read!

Not Human

Aris pulled the tent flap aside, forcing herself to not hold it open for the tiny girl in her wake. Arabella, to her credit, did not show any reaction, merely ducked out of the way of the canvas descending on her. They were met one in the same, with suspicion and condescension, regardless of their supposed difference in status.

It was clear to Aris as she studiously ignored the burn of glares in favor of studying the tent's occupants, that the group was compromised of mostly nobles with small magical ability. All but two. As her eyes swept over the woman and man standing at the head of the table her nerves went on high alert and her mental walls slammed up with a suddenness that left no time for a warning for Saphira. The pair's eyes studied her coldly and for the first time in a very long time Aris feared being recognized. Around them swirled the aura of ancient times and the deaths and torture of many reflected in their gazes. She fought the nervous swallow in her throat and held her head high, hoping the old magic of the elves that swirled in her veins would not betray her assumed position as nothing more than an empire noble.

She curtsied stiffly, only low enough to show mutual respect.

"Welcome girl." The man's voice was soft and smooth as oil, "Is it true that you are the provider of this scroll?"

"Indeed, I am Lady Marian of Kuasta and that is my family's scroll." She wondered for a moment if the tension she could feel between herself and him was purely in her imagination.

"Yes, yes, I met this darling at breakfast." Lady Lora swept forward with no qualms and looped her arm with Aris, "come stand with me dear. She can use magic too."

It became clear that the two true magic users viewed the other nobles in the room as nothing more than pawns. The tension that was between her and them told her that she would not deceive them so easily as others at the camp. "I use but a little." Aris interjected.

"I sense the opposite." The woman's eyes flashed over her.

Fear welled in Aris' throat and she fought to recapture the stoic look she'd maintained so well in the slaver's camp. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and she succumbed to the first time to the doubts that perhaps she wasn't as ready for this mission as she thought. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I sense a natural well of power within." Her voice matched the cold eyes that seemed to penetrate whoever held her attention.

"I appreciate your belief in such, but I have had only the minimal training of my household magician." Aris accepted it as smoothly as she could manage.

"We shall have to rectify such." The man replied.

"I'm sure I shall enjoy any instruction you can provide." She bowed her head slightly.

The woman's eyes finally left her and she stepped forward with quick steps and placed her palms on the scroll, "Today we must translate this. I assume you have some idea of what it says."

Aris recognized the chance to stall the operation suddenly, "Unfortunately I've only been able to discern a few words, other than that all that's been passed down is the history of the scroll and the fact that it is not malignant to the user."

The woman unfurled the scroll and began to read the words Aris had so carefully etched onto the parchment. "It appears old, however, can you supply any proof of your words?" The woman asked.

Aris glanced downward slightly as the noble standing beside her pushed Arabella away from him in disdain but dutifully ignored the wince the little girl betrayed. "Nothing other than the journals kept by those who experienced its spells during the time of the dragon wars."

With nothing more than a nod in response the committee of sorts began to pour over the scrolls contents. As Aris kept an observant eye, inputting as she saw opportunity to steer them in the direction of labeling it useful, she noticed that nobody other than the two in charge did anything other regurgitate ideas that had already been tossed around. It became very clear that the so called group of noble magicians were to act as food should the magic of the stronger two magicians wane.

Aris kept her mind tightly sealed and knew that no real training could occur. Any access to her mind, so foreign compared to the others, would give her away.

Dusk approached not long after their break of bread and dried meat and Aris bowed her exit along with the other nobles, eager to get back to Eragon and share their findings.

o0o0o0o

The empty ring of poorly swung swords still echoed in his ears as he trudged back to his shared room with Aris. Saphira was in the midst of describing her latest hunt through their narrow channel of connected thought but he was barely engaged. She always found how she approached each deer so fascinating but after their years together Eragon listened out of courtesy more than interest. He was dwelling on the events of the day, wondering almost painfully how Aris and Arabella were fairing. Saphira had alerted him immediately when Aris had blocked her out and he knew that she had reason to and only hoped that his decision not to check on her was the correct one.

His day had been full of acting the part of mediocre swordsman. After working a bit of magic to disguise the make of his blade he had cut his ability into quarters in order to appear that practicing with the so called elite soldiers was anything near to a challenge. He had felt in slow motion all day and the ticklish blows they dealt made him yearn to laugh at their egotistic words.

All the same he hoped he could share the dull, yet entertaining events with the woman who had occupied his thoughts periodically throughout the day. The images of her serene beauty from the morning seemed to haunt him; he almost regretted sneaking the peeks he did, as they were determined to torture him with confusing desires as retribution.

He swung the inn door open to the most wonderful sight he'd seen all day. Aris was seated at a table in the middle of the eating hall, sipping tea and nodding politely as Lady Lora gushed about one thing or another. Her eyes met his with an ill-concealed plea for assistance, coupled with irritated amusement. He smiled openly at her and strode forward, grasping her hand gently as he reached her and kissing her knuckles.

"My wife, how I have awaited seeing you again." He ignored the cooing sounds that the painted woman beside the elven beauty emitted and allowed himself the pleasure of seeing Aris blush sweetly.

"My lord," Aris dipped her head politely, "Won't you join me for an evening meal?"

Eragon pulled out a chair quickly, releasing her hand reluctantly as the servant girl placed a pint of ale before him. "How was your day my dear?" He asked between swigs.

"You two are darling; you act as if you've just left the chapel!" Lady Lora screeched unpleasantly, "We were just talking about how exciting it is to be in such an elite group here. We really are in on what is going on. I mean swinging swords around is needed but really this operation would be _nothing_ without the magic _we_ are supplying."

He sensed Aris tense beside him and knew she recognized the opportunity to get some information. They had been warned to keep silent, but Eragon had a feeling that the noble woman milling around knew nothing of keeping secrets. "Indeed we are grateful for the various projects you work on."

"I only hope that I might be able to help out with more than just the one with my scroll." Aris sounded convincingly eager.

"Oh I'm sure you will darling, I'm on several and I've only been on board for two weeks, once they see your worth they'll ask for your help. Especially since they took special notice to you today." She winked with over emphasis and Eragon's jaw clenched with the sudden worry that spread through him. Aris' hand subtly touched his thigh and stroked down to his knee soothingly.

"Indeed, that was most unexpected; perhaps you could put in a good word for me. Coming from Kuasta it is hard to aid the Empire in ways that we desire as often as those who are closer. My husband and I would love to be able to help finally in this important mission."

"Oh of course darling, I get the feeling we'll be great friends. You're so much more tolerable than Silvia; she's sooo high and mighty about how she's the most important one here. Ha, you'd think she was the beauty of Uru'baen but I heard that her father practically had to pay her husband to take her." The woman giggled beneath her hand.

The serving girl placed plates in front of Aris and Eragon and removed Lora's finished one. Her husband walked in moments later and nervously greeted Eragon. "Fine display of swordsmanship today Lord Garrow."

Eragon nodded his thanks but dug into the food before him as was common in the current company.

"Come Lora, it is time to retire I think." Aris cringed at the way he was eyeing his wife and revulsion shook through her, she was suddenly reminded of the 'duties' of human wives.

As they left the undercover couple alone they both relaxed and Aris began to slowly pick at the bread on her plate. She glanced at Eragon who had slowed his eating and smiled softly, his hair was falling across his cheek and showcased his strong jaw in a way that made Aris' heart flutter in the most unusual of ways. His warm eyes met hers and his happy grin made her glance away with a confused flush rushing to her cheeks. '_It is merely because he is the only one here I can trust. He is handsome but now is not the time.' _She was suddenly reminded of Arabella's previous comments about sharing a bed.

"Aris…" His voice was so soft and smooth it raised odd goose bumps on her arms. She looked up at him and was unprepared for the disapproval there.

"You must eat. I know you hate this, but you have not yet recovered to as healthy as you should be and I refuse to allow you to get any smaller than you already are. I will find a way to get you food you enjoy put please eat." She realized that his tone had been soft to keep attention off of them, but all the same his tone was doing unfamiliar things to her.

"I will, but I will not enjoy it." She nodded and sighed heavily before taking a bite of meat, the first ever in her life. The texture made her gag and she fought the wave of sickness that washed through her. She swallowed painfully and resisted the urge to smack Eragon for the silent chuckles he had collapsed into. "Disgusting."

They finished their meal quickly and headed back up to their room as soon as they could, strips of meat from Aris' plate tucked in Eragon's shirt for Arabella.

o0o0o0o

Aris was laughing, a lot and Eragon couldn't take his eyes off of her.

As soon as they had come into the room Eragon had sound proofed the walls and handed Arabella the stolen food from the table. She'd thanked him profusely and devoured it, getting a full stomach for the first time in days as the man brought her slave portion minutes later. Now she was bouncing around the room happily, telling the two adults stories about her brothers that they'd probably prefer to be kept secret.

She was currently standing on their bed behind Aris, doing her hair as she told Aris about yet another memory.

"He fell right in! It served him right daddy said because he should not have been picking on me. Mommy wouldn't even give him a towel even though he said the water was cold. He had to stand outside in the sun until he was all dry and I got to keep the horseshoe. Daddy hung it up right over my bed." Aris laughed again as Arabella giggled with delight.

Eragon sat slouched in a chair across from the two, sharing the scene with Saphira. Suddenly Arabella leaned forward and grasped Aris tightly, "Will you be my sister? I never had one of those."

Aris' laughed died away and was replaced with a gently smile, "Neither have I Arabella, I think I'd like that."

The little girl jumped up and cheered and Eragon laughed heartily. Despite the trouble protecting the two children of Carvahall could produce, if Arabella could keep Aris' sadness at bay, he would happily accept any extra trouble that came their way. "Your turn Aris! Tell me one of your stories." The little girl chimed.

Eragon watched warily as Aris' face fell, but when Arabella clambered down to face her she fixed a smile upon her face. "Alright…lets see…" Arabella turned to him and clambered into his lap to face Aris with a focus that brought yet another grin to his face. "There was one time, when I was a little older than you are now, that a friend named Vinakyn was training me to hide. He always found me every day, but there was once when I tricked him.

I was smart that day, I ran all around and left footprints here and there, making him think I'd either run into the forest or towards a stream and while he went off to look for me I went back to the place we started and climbed the tree there. It had thick leaves and lots of branches to hide me. I made sure with my magic that all my footprints were erased and I sat there until sundown.

He came back then and circled the tree, looking for some sign of me. He looked and looked and looked some more and finally he gave up and had to go get my mother. She came to the spot and looked up right away, moving the branches with her magic and Vinakyn turned bright red. He never trained me near trees again."

Arabella giggled, "You're smart Aris, will you teach me to be a good hider?"

Aris' eyes met mine and I saw the remnants of the happy memory slip away as she returned to the present, "Maybe when we are all safe Arabella, maybe."

Eragon sensed the end of the happiness that had permeated the room and bounced his knee gently, "time for bed little one." Saphira laughed at his stolen nickname as he lifted the girl from his lap.

Aris took her hand and led her to her room. Eragon heard the whispered words of the little girl who closed her eyes, "I'm so glad you saved me, sister, I'm glad someone did."

Aris came out of the room with a shaky demeanor. "Who knew a compliment could sting." She whispered.

He moved to her side and carefully took her hand, "They tried to save you Aris."

"They gave up." She corrected, shaking her head before he could reply, "In any case, it doesn't matter any longer. How was your day?"

He quickly delved into the hilarities of the lords and their supposed mastery of swordplay, eager to draw out the honest smiles he'd been privy to not moments ago. Before long he had run out of anything of substance to tell her and turned his smile on her, sure that she would have condescending words about the magic users as well.

When her eyes turned grave he straightened up, listening intently as she recounted the two magic users that might cause them trouble. "Do you feel it a good idea to continue?" He asked hesitantly.

"We have little choice, should I pull our support, or even just mine, even more suspicion will be thrown our way. I will simply keep my walls up and my head down, hopefully they will suspect nothing and hopefully they won't pursue this idea of training." She shrugged.

"_I agree with her, I will not even be able to communicate with her at those times however." _Saphira, ever present when possible spoke her piece, "_And from such a ridiculous distance there is little else I can do to help." _

"I appreciate your concern bright scales, but I will watch for warning signs and will not risk the lives of all of us on stubborn behavior. Should the time arise, I will remove myself." Aris stood with suddenness, running her fingers through the hair that fell across her face. "I will not fail."

o0o0o0o

Days passed with little change, every morning they were met by the two lords under the impression of hospitality, Aris maintained her position that they were quite obviously keeping watch over them. Every afternoon brought Aris to the tent to study scroll and Eragon to the training grounds. It had become apparent that Arabella needed something to do to keep the suspicions off of them but as far as either of them could think, there was little that was needed. Eragon began taking her with him, carrying his sword behind him and running him waterskins as he trained.

Norvafrell was a constant source of concern. The stable manager was not the gentle sort and Aris was hard pressed not to kill the man for laying a hand to the boy, let alone continuously. Eragon took it upon himself to place protective wards on him whenever possible, alleviating Aris' major concerns.

The boy was not doing well despite that. His demeanor became harder and he made no secret of the violent wishes he had for his so called master. Aris watched quietly, listened to him silently and tried to lend a reassuring word whenever possible, but she knew the signs and she feared for the boy who had taken on the characteristics of the rebellious slave. She sensed danger and pain ahead for the boy and with the desperate need to remain undercover she wasn't sure what she would be able to do when Norvafrell finally acted out.

Time passed slowly as Eragon and Aris waited to gain access to the inner workings of the camp and its goals. Eragon had taken to slipping out at night and listening to the conversations that went on behind what people assumed were safe walls. And yet nothing, it seemed that most of the nobles were for the most part, completely oblivious.

Frustration built and Aris began to push the scroll's spells as much as she could without drawing attention to herself. The magicians' eyes were always upon her and she was careful to seem naïve to the workings of magic. Playing the timid user card she had managed to avoid doing much magic in front of anyone, always claiming fear that it'd be too much. After weeks of this she had gained the reputation of a delicate woman and was no longer asked to do many tasks.

Finally the head magicians decided that he had studied one spell long enough to use it. The first one written on the scroll, with approval from whomever he reported to was to be put into action at noon that day, Aris was tight with anticipation.

"What if it doesn't work?" Aris paced their room nervously as Eragon strapped his sword on.

"It will."

"It's not as if the opportunity to test one was ever present, and I fear that the spell won't pull energy from the people affected and rather it will kill someone casting it. We'll be exposed should that occur." She murmured as she paused in front of the vanity, locking eyes with her reflection. "I suddenly feel as if I was not prepared for this."

Eragon approached her slowly, gently rubbing circles on her upper back as they looked at each other in the mirror. "There is no one I would trust more beside me here than you. We both know you can pull this off, stay calm and stay back and if anything goes wrong, Saphira is ready to help you, just open your mind."

Aris nodded slowly, looking back at the door that hid the sleeping Arabella. "Everything will be fine…" She told herself quietly, before following Eragon out the door for breakfast.

The rest of the world in a blur Aris felt as if no time had passed at all before she was standing within the canvas enclosure, scroll laid out on the table as it was every other day, and yet so much more taunting today. She nodded to the others in the room and took her place in the circle around the table. As the others filed in the head magicians studied everyone one at a time until all were present and they were ready to begin.

"We will begin soon, first, Lady Marian and Lord Pary please move to either side of us." Anxiety welled inside Aris but she moved immediately to the woman's side. "Alright now everyone join hands, we need all of you to lend your magic in order for this spell to take effect on the camp. It is expected that this spell will cause discord and fighting among themselves in the enemy army, should it work the only strength not taken from the enemy will be the strength to cast it over great distance and a great number of enemies. Brace yourselves, we begin."

Aris swallowed hard, she knew that she no longer possessed the ability to cast on humans but group spells required a group mentality and she could not let anyone past her walls. Taking a deep breath she focused inwardly, opening the smallest of holes in her barrier, she felt the magic rise around her and press against her, attempting to pull what power she was harnessing out completely. Her jaw clenched and her eyes closed and she focused on maintaining herself in the group. As the incantation started, her focus was almost impossible to maintain.

"_Aha din faun mellon gwaith roth aran." _The woman began to chant. Others joined and Aris muttered the spell between clenched teeth, the war with her concentration beginning to make her dizzy. She heard the words and summoned her magic, knowing full well none was leaving her. Suddenly she felt a pull on her walls from the woman leading, panic welled in her throat and with a gasp she slammed her walls up again, the urgency of her actions causing black to swirl beneath her eyelids and the floor to rise up and meet her.

Hours later she awoke to the urgent shaking of Eragon. "Aris! Wake up Aris!"

Her eyes flew open and she met his scared gaze with concern. "What happened?" She whispered, looking around the room filled with cots and washing stands.

"You fainted, lucky thing too, I've been listening since I got here and the magicians you spoke of caught wind of something odd in your head. As soon as you fell unconscious your defenses took over and they haven't been able to get in. Caused one of them quite a bit of pain, and now they're wondering how you learned defenses like that in the first place. Thank the gods no one here is from Kuasta because I pretty much have them convinced that anyone with money like yours receives similar training there." He spoke quickly and urgently, frequenting glances over his shoulder. "The spell worked though, Aris, I've been in contact with Nasuada and there have been no changes among our allies. All we have to do is watch chaos break out here. Hopefully they'll decide to use the rest of the scroll."

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In their healer's tent. They couldn't figure out what was wrong. I didn't even try, I know what elfin defenses of the mind are like, Arya taught me that lesson."

She nodded and sat up slowly, "Can we leave?"

"Not yet." The door opened then and the magicians entered, followed by Commander Ronthar. "We desire an explanation."

Aris met their gaze without fear, "I was scared, I felt a surge of power that I am unfamiliar with and I felt as if I was losing control. Before I knew it blackness swirled in my mind and then I woke up here."

"And your defenses? Where did you learn such, and how if you are so unfamiliar with impressive power? Your mind was not…human." The woman accused.

"I had a good teacher, a sorcerer who passed on many years ago, I could not access my magic for a long while, but my ability to defend my own mind was something I always did with ease." She replied coolly. "My defenses are personal to me as are yours to you, my culture is too different for you to imagine but I assure you, I am human. I do not understand what you are suggesting, did I harm something?"

Ronthar stepped forward, "Nobody here has ever heard of you two, and we are merely taking precautions. It is clear your contribution of the scroll is a good one so far, in light of your incident perhaps it would be wise if you steered clear of any other similar situations here, I will see to it that your presence is no longer required at the meetings." His smile was false and cruel. "I would recommend you two retire for the night."

With no acknowledgement to the other three in the room, Eragon extended his hand to Aris and led her from the room, hurrying her to their chambers. "This isn't good." Aris whispered, "That was my only access!"

"I know." He shut the door behind them and muttered under his breath before turning to her, "I know and now we'll be watched even closer. We should have expected this; you couldn't have done it any other way. We'll simply have to lay low around others for a while."

"And do what Eragon? Wait until someone slips up when we can hear them? We'll never succeed at this rate."

Gently Eragon guided her to the bed and sat beside her, "No, we'll simply have to be very careful about sneaking around and finding out what exactly is going on here." His expression hardened and Aris sighed. So much time had passed already and it was clear that problems had only just begun for them.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated, lemme know what you think =)


End file.
